De cuerpo y alma
by Sayuri08
Summary: La deseaba desde el momento en que probó su piel, se cegaron sus sentidos humanamente cuerdos y se entregó al desenfreno que clamaba a gritos su instinto animal. Inu
1. Amar y ¿ser amado?

**DE CUERPO Y ALMA**

By Sayuri08

Aquella mañana Kagome se despertó algo menos casta que la anterior, sentía la humedad en sus entrañas y no era para menos, últimamente estaba más ansiosa, sexualmente hablando, que de costumbre donde sus incursiones nocturnas la transportaban a un mundo de lujuria y desenfreno, en el cual el principal protagonista era un muy conocido joven de complexión robusta y orejas caninas.

No quiso rememorar más sus sueños húmedos ya que debía asistir al instituto donde la esperaban tres largas horas de examen de álgebra, lo mejor sería enfundarse en su uniforme habitual y bajar a desayunar con su familia, con la que pocos días compartía sus mañanas.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras dio un último repaso a sus apuntes y se encaminó entretenida hacia la cocina donde la esperaban todos.

- Buenos días hija, ¿a que hora tienes tu examen? – La madre de Kagome esbozaba su maravillosa y reconfortante sonrisa mientras ponía a su pequeña de 16 años unas apetecibles tostada.

- Pues si no voy herrada... a primera hora. – Dudo por unos instantes con sus frecuentes faltas bien podía estar equivocada pero finalmente parecía convencida y continuó comiendo su tostada tranquilamente. – Mamá cuando vuelva del instituto regresaré de inmediato al Sengoku, Inuyasha y los demás deben estar impacientes, ¿podrías...

Su madre no la dejó acabar la frase.

- Tranquila cariño, cuando regreses tendrás la comida de todos preparada incluida una buena ración de ramen instantáneo.

Bastaron unas miradas entre madre e hija para que los presentes fuesen concientes de la compenetración entre ambas, que nuevamente se dedicaban a sus cosas con una amplia sonrisa y renovadas energías.

Las horas que duró el examen parecieron una eternidad para Kagome, que como de costumbre, no había estudiado prácticamente así que los problemas revoloteaban largos minutos en su cabeza antes de empezar a ser contestados, fue tedioso y estresante pero al acabar, se deshizo automáticamente de la carga mental que había soportado los días anteriores, ya le era igual si había aprobado o no, el caso es que ya estaba hecho y podía continuar con su agradable rutina, pues incluso perseguir al desgraciado de Naraku era mejor que esto.

Así que felizmente se dispuso a regresar al templo para cruzar ese pozo que tantas veces durante aquel año la había visto cruzarlo. Intentó pasar desapercibida entre sus amigas y el insistente Hojo, tenía una inquietud en su pecho y todo apuntaba a que deseaba como nunca ver ese par de orbes doradas como el oro y tan intranquilas como el animal salvaje que las poseía.

Mientras subía las escaleras del templo, rememoró el tacto áspero de las garras del semidemonio quemando sobre su piel y sus besos líquidos y salvajes, era exasperante la reacción de su delicado cuerpo ante las sensaciones que podía provocar un simple sueño, que estaba muy lejos de ser inocente pues hacía un tiempo que la chica había comenzado a ver al esquivo muchacho con algo más que amor en su mente... se estaba inundando del más puro deseo y estaba segura que la influencia del monje libidinoso no tenía nada que ver en su discreto cambio de actitud.

Colocó con premura todo lo que su madre había preparado, en la ya gastada mochila amarilla y se dejó caer entusiasmada al interior del pozo, sabiendo que esa noche vería, como todas las noches de luna nueva, la faceta humana de su hanyou.

Ese hermoso chico de cabello intensamente azabache y ojos del mismo color, que si bien no mantenía el misticismo de su lado demoníaco, era terriblemente tierno y apetecible.

"Que horror parezco el mismísimo Miroku..." Kagome se reprendió ante estos pensamiento impuros mientras subía desesperada por las enredaderas del pozo en el Sengoku.

- Has tardado mucho, hemos estado a punto de irnos sin ti... – Esta irritante voz era muy conocida para ella y a pesar del "cariñoso saludo", nada estropearía su estado anímico actual.

- Yo también te he extrañado Inuyasha. – El deje de ironía en sus palabras no pasó inadvertido para el molesto hanyou.

Kagome paseaba su vista por la llanura buscando al resto del grupo y aprovechando para llenar sus pulmones, saturados del nauseabundo aire de la ciudad, con la pureza que emanaba del bosque.

- ¿Dónde están todos?

Inuyasha sujetó la pesada mochila y viendo las pocas intenciones de discutir de la morena se dio por vencido, de paso se libraba de un osuwari casi adjudicado.

- Se han adelantado, nos encontraremos dos pueblos más hacia el oeste, nosotros deberíamos partir ya, hemos recibido noticias sobre el paradero de Naraku. – Ambos caminaban hacia la aldea de la anciana Kaede, Kagome se había adelantado un poco por lo que su esencia corporal quedaba expuesta al viento y al agudo olfato de Inuyasha que, aunque estaba algo debilitado por su próxima transformación, distinguía un matiz ligeramente diferente en ella, era como una especie de invitación y no sabía exactamente a que.

- Bien, pasamos a despedirnos de Kaede y nos vamos. Por cierto, ¿quién ha filtrado la información? – La chica sacudió sus cabellos al viento causando fascinación en el hanyou.

- Kagura, quién sino. – Los ojos ambarinos rodaron graciosamente. - Y lo más posible es que sea una trampa pero al menos tenemos la oportunidad de acercarnos a ese maldito engendro, nunca se sabe.

Kagome asintió convencida, con el tiempo habían llegado a la conclusión de que la mejor manera de llegar a Naraku, era dejándose llevar por sus burdas maquinaciones, aunque siempre salían lastimados, ya fuera física o mentalmente.

Durante todo el camino hacia la aldea la pareja guardó silencio e Inuyasha se dejó hipnotizar olfateando el aire, que arrastraba consigo aquel aroma de Kagome hasta ahora desconocido para él y que en conjunto con el suave contoneo de sus caderas comenzaban a hacer mella en el instinto animal del hanyou.

"Puede ser que esté comenzando a ver a Kagome con otros ojos... ¡Feh! imposible"

Se recriminó a si mismo por este pensamiento que no era más que un reflejo interior de lo que hacía un tiempo había comenzado a sentir, en parte por las constantes declaraciones de amor incondicional de la chica y por otro lado estaba aquel casto beso en el castillo de Kaguya, al que él había respondido tímidamente y del cual no habían vuelto a hablar, se convirtió en tema tabú entre ellos por desgracia.

Una vez en el poblado, se apresuraron a pasar por la choza de Kaede ya que no querían que les sorprendiera la noche pues bien sabían que sería peligroso y más con un Inuyasha indefenso ante los demonios que les acechaban. Keade que sabía del riesgo que corrían pasando la noche fuera, puso su granito de arena.

- Creo que lo mejor sería que salierais mañana con la primera luz del alba, de lo contrario ¿dónde pasaréis la noche?.

El joven que prácticamente ya estaba cargando en su espalda a Kagome, contestó sin girarse.

- No te preocupes abuela Kaede, aunque sea un humano, sabré cuidarme sobretodo si tengo a Kagome a mi lado. – Estas últimas palabras fueron fruto de su cercana humanidad, ya florecían sus sentimientos que en su estado natural sólo significaba debilidad pero esta vez no le dio importancia y agitando la mano al aire sin mirar atrás comenzó a correr tan veloz como le permitían sus fuerzas.

No pudo ver el rostro desencajado por la revelación que expresaba Kaede pero si pudo notar lo tenso que estaba el cuerpo de la miko, apoyada en su musculosa espalda.

Realmente desde aquella vez que, en su estado humano, decidió hacer frente a Kagura para salvar al lobo apestoso sintiendo el coraje, el apoyo y la confianza de sus amigos, había comenzado a apreciar más su humanidad, quizás estaba equivocado y no era algo de lo que debiera avergonzarse... ¿acaso no eran Miroku, Sango y Kagome humanos? Y ellos nunca se habían cuestionado su valor, a pesar de haber estado expuestos en numerosas ocasiones a la muerte y no por ser humanos eran más débiles pues la cobardía no figuraba entre su principios.

Con estos pensamientos el hanyou se adentró en el bosque, cuando el crepúsculo de la tarde se hacía inminente y bañaba con tonos rojizos el cielo, Kagome que había permanecido en silencio hasta ahora, hizo un gesto señalando con la mano hacia la espesura.

- Creo que he visto una cueva, tal vez podríamos pasar allí la noche... ¿no crees Inuyasha? – No podía evitar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, no eran muchas las noches que pasaban solos y con su frecuente desequilibrio hormonal no estaba segura de poder dormir tranquila en presencia del chico que perturbaba sus sueños, colmándolos con las más tórridas fantasías.

Inuyasha utilizó sus últimos minutos de poder para inspeccionar la cueva asegurando la zona y buscando leña para hacer un confortable fuego mientras Kagome sacaba de la mochila los suculentos envases de ramen, todo un manjar para el selectivo hanyou.

El chico regresaba de un río cercano y en sus manos se mecía un recipiente con el agua que utilizarían para preparar la exquisitez del futuro, Kagome detuvo su vista en el y una vez más quedó embelesada mientras observaba la transformación que duró apenas unos segundos pero que pudo apreciar al detalle.

- Nunca dejarás de sorprenderme. – Mantenía sus ojos cacao fijos en los negros del que ahora era su igual.

- ¿Me prefieres así?

- Ya sabes que no, para mi tu eres tu en cualquier estado que te encuentres, aunque algunos me asusten más que otros. – Esta vez orientó su vista a los troncos que eran consumidos por el fuego, recordando aquellas vivencias con un Inuyasha sádico y descontrolado con los ojos inyectados en sangre y auque era él, su amado Inuyasha, le parecía una visión aterradora pero al fin y al cabo otra faceta más que debía aceptar si se proponía amarlo sin barreras.

- Te refieres a cuando soy dominado por mi lado youkai... si, no es algo de o que me sienta orgulloso pero gracias a esta espada puedo mantenerlo a ralla. – Colocó su mano suavemente en la vaina y por un momento su mente viajó en el tiempo remontándose al día en que la chica había sacado a Tessaiga de la tumba de su padre. – Han pasado tantas cosas desde entonces...

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Kagome puso su cara más infantil y a Inuyasha se le antojó hermosa.

- Simplemente me alegro de haberte conocido. – Dijo esto y esbozó una cautivadora sonrisa, que provocó de inmediato el rubor en las mejillas de la chica.

El resto de la noche lo pasaron rememorando aventuras y se asombraban de las innumerables anécdotas que había vivido, en un corto año desde que la reencarnación de la poderosa sacerdotisa muerta había llegado del futuro para librar al hanyou del sello que lo retenía en el Goshimboku. Mucho habían pasado juntos desde entonces.

Poco a poco sus cuerpos se habían relajado y como era costumbre en la morena, apoyo su sedosa melena en el hombro del joven que ahora presentaba una complexión natural de un ser humano, aunque no por esto era menos atractivo.

En la atmósfera se respiraba paz y el delicioso aroma floral que emanaba del cuerpo de la chica y que embriagaba los sentidos de Inuyasha.

- ¿Recuerdas aquella noche en que te dije que me encantaba tu olor?

- Claro... nunca la he olvidado, eras humano igual que hoy, fue la primera vez que te vi así. – Kagome dudó antes de afirmar esto pero era la pura verdad.

- Sigo pensando lo mismo.

Estaba segura de que si su corazón hubiese podido latir más rápido, le habría salido disparado del pecho, esta noche tenía delante a un hombre desconocido para ella, él podía llegar a ser sensible en su vulnerable estado pero en ese momento estaba sobrepasando los límites de la realidad, tanto que Kagome llegó a barajar la posibilidad de estar soñando pero un súbito roce en su cuello le confirmó lo contrario.

Inuyasha había enredado un mecho del rebelde cabello entre sus dedos y lo acercó a su rostro para olerlo con devoción ante la pasmada chica.

- Inu... yasha. – Kagome no podía gesticular palabra, ¿al fin se habrían escuchado sus súplicas? Si esto era un sueño no quería despertar.

- Hace mucho que deseaba hacer esto. – Las profundas orbes negras se clavaron en los dulces e inexplorados labios que temblaban levemente.

- ¿Hacer... qué? – Antes de darse cuenta notó el cálido roce de los labios del hombre al que tantas veces había deseado besar con locura y no supo en que momento su propia hambre se desató, presionando y lamiendo la boca masculina para la fascinación del chico.

Sus lenguas no tardaron en encontrarse y revolotear cual mariposas, provocando un estallido de placer en sus cuerpos que temblaban descontrolados por los nervios y el deseo contenido. Los besos se hicieron cada vez más húmedos y profundos con un matiz de ansiedad por parte de ambos que exploraban tímidamente el cuerpo del otro con sus manos que de momento se limitaban a las zonas "no erógenas" pero no por esto menos placenteras y excitantes.

Una mano de Inuyasha se deslizó por la espalda de la chica hasta afincarse en su nuca, sujetando su peso mientras la recostaba lentamente en el pasto, colocándose él encima de ella, pudo comprobar como sus cuerpos encajaban deliciosamente y por primera vez abandonó su boca para explorar la suavidad de la piel en su cuello, al cual dedicó besos y caricias tibias con su lengua mientras notaba como con cada roce Kagome se estremecía en su regazo, deleitándose con los gemidos incontrolados que escapaban de la boca de ella y de la suya propia, estaba a punto de perder la cordura.

Kagome por su parte se sentía extasiada, la fricción entre sus cuerpos atravesaba su piel haciéndola suplicar más y acariciar cada músculo de los hombros y la espalda de Inuyasha, como si quisiera memorizarlos hasta que notó la palpitante presión en su vientre, que desencadenó una electrizante sensación en sus entrañas, que bien sabía lo que era y lo mucho que lo deseaba.

El moreno no se contuvo más y acarició fervientemente los pechos por encima de la camisa haciendo una leve presión en los pezones, con esto consiguió que Kagome se arqueara bruscamente hacia él jadeando de placer, al tiempo que comenzaba a embestirla instintivamente con sus caderas. Eran sentimientos nuevos para ellos, estaban conociendo con caricias y besos el cuerpo del otro pero poco les duró la dicha.

Se sintió un extraño ruido proveniente del bosque, algo parecido a una ventisca que ya era muy conocida para la pareja que maldijo el inoportuno momento, separando dolorosamente sus excitados cuerpos y con el aliento sofocado se alejaron nerviosamente regalándose miradas de complicidad bañadas de insatisfacción.

Pocos minutos después del sonido apareció Koga entre la maleza con su habitual porte altanero.

- Vaya chucho, veo que has perdido tus poderes. – Dijo esto mientras observaba curioso las arreboladas mejillas de ambos y sus respiraciones chocar fuerte contra su agudo oído.

No tardó en olfatear la excitación de ambos y no pudo evitar, dar un paso atrás cuando estaba a punto de acercarse a Kagome. Entonces la ira y los celos se apoderaron de él.

- ¡Qué le has hecho a mi mujer chucho sarnoso, no quiero pensar que te hayas atrevido a ponerle tus sucias manos encima¡ - Sus gritos se escucharon en toda la zona, provocando que algunas aves que descansaban, batieran sus alas asustadas.

Inuyasha se armo de valor, saliendo de su estupor y enfrentó al demonio lobo que le enseñaba sus afiladas garras y dientes rabioso.

- ¡Kagome no es tu mujer lobo apestoso, no vuelvas a llamarle así nunca más!

Estaban a punto de iniciar una pelea cuando la morena se interpuso.

- ¡Ya basta! Koga basta por favor. Es mejor que te vayas, no estáis en condiciones de hacer tonterías.

- ¿Lo dices por mi Kagome? – Inuyasha se dio por aludido sabiendo que en su condición humana no podría enfrentarse plenamente a Koga, aunque estaba seguro de poder demostrarle a ese idiota que él sería el único hombre en la vida de Kagome y más después de probar la miel de sus labios, no lo compartiría con nadie. Se dirigió repentinamente hacia ella. – ¡Sabes que aun siendo humano podría acabar con este lobo apestoso!

- ¿Me estás provocando chucho? Que insignificante eres.

Kagome se empezaba a desesperar, estas situaciones nunca le habían parecido tan críticas. Entonces serenó su semblante y decidida a pararlos de la manera más tajante, se dirigió a Koga.

- Koga... yo amo a Inuyasha, si le haces daño, me estarás hiriendo a mi, si de verdad te importo márchate... por favor.

El rostro de ambos contrincantes quedó paralizado, Kagome podría haber dicho cualquier otra cosa o estallar en un ataque de nervios como solía hacer pero demostró tanta determinación que al lobo se le quebró el corazón en mil pedazos y no le quedó más remedio que darse media vuelta, no sin antes dedicar una última mirada resentida al chico que se mantenía en tensión.

- Esta ves te me has adelantado, no es justo, tu juegas con ventaja... Inuyasha. – Cuando comenzó su carrera dejó a dos desconcertadas figuras rodeadas por una turbia nube de polvo.

Inuyasha se quedó pasmado por unos instantes y luego dirigió sus penetrantes orbes hacia la chica que permanecía callada y observando el sitio por el que había desaparecido Koga.

- Me... amas. – No era una pregunta, Inuyasha se lo estaba repitiendo para si mismo en voz alta.

Kagome le devolvió la mirada con la misma intensidad y sin más comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de la cueva evitándolo pero antes, se detuvo observando el fuego, en dónde antes había leña ahora sólo quedaban brasas.

- No puedo creer que te sorprendas... siempre lo has sabido. ¿Y tú Inuyasha, sientes lo mismo? – La chica continuó su camino, recogiendo su mochila y tirando tierra al fuego para apagar los rescoldos. No esperaba una respuesta, era una pregunta hecha al viento, sabía que le importaba al hanyou pero de ahí a amar hay mucha distancia y de repente este sentimiento, fulminó todas las electrizantes sensaciones vividas hacía breves instantes aunque estaba segura de una cosa. Aquella noche hubiese estado dispuesta a entregase por completo a Inuyasha.

P.D.: Esta humilde historia será corta, no pretendo hacer una saga... de hecho me estoy poniendo a prueba a mi misma. Gracias por leerme.


	2. Quien juega con fuego, se quema

Por cierto, olvidé decir en el capítulo anterior que los personajes y su contexto pertenecen a su creadora, Rumiko Takashi por lo que yo sólo los tomo prestados para recrear mi imaginación.

Y ahora sin más preámbulos, os dejó con la conti.

... ...

Para cuando Inuyasha se internó en la cueva buscando aclarar las palabras de la joven, la encontró hecha un ovillo en el interior de su saco de dormir. Había tardado bastante en entrar, meditando lo sucedido antes de la aparición de Kouga, se preguntaba de dónde había sacado el coraje suficiente para realizar sus esporádicas fantasías y estuvo seguro de que en el caso de no haberse convertido en humano, jamás se hubiera atrevido. Realmente ese estado le hacía perder la cabeza... o talvez no y había sido más sincero consigo mismo que nunca y ni si quiera sabía como pretendía hablar del tema con Kagome, no quería hacerle daño, la había visto llorar demasiadas veces por él.

La bella durmiente, sólo fingía serlo, estuvo atenta a cada movimiento del moreno mientras estuvo solo en el exterior de la cueva, temía por él, ¿y si Kouga regresaba, o lo atacaba algún demonio?. Era cierto que a pesar de no tener sus poderes demoníacos, Inuyasha era un chico fuerte y valiente, un contrincante difícil de vencer pero aun a sabiendas de esto sostuvo con fuerza su arco que reposaba a su lado, lista para usarlo ante cualquier amenaza. Una vez el chico decidió entrar se relajó un poco e intentó parecer más convincente en su teatro pues ahora que volvían a estar juntos no se veía capaz de enfrentarlo, estaba algo avergonzada pero no arrepentida por lo sucedido entre ellos, de hecho, si pudiera correría a sus brazos y que hiciera de ella una mujer aunque pensándolo bien no esperaba encontrar tanta delicadeza por parte del hanyou, su Inuyasha era salvaje y rudo, en cambio las caricias que había recibido de su mitad humana la habían consternado, era tan tierno. Aunque breve, el roce fue intenso para dos inexpertos jóvenes que despertaban de su inocencia hambrientos.

Ambos intentaron y fingieron dormir durante el resto de la noche, que para aquellas mentes meditabundas, se hizo infinita hasta que los primeros rayos de sol se colaron tímidamente por las fría paredes de la cueva.

Kagome observó a Inuyasha quien se mantenía apoyado de espaldas a la rocosa pared

con su espada acomodada en el hombro. Bastó con un rayo de la clara luz para que recuperara su aspecto habitual y con este su mal carácter y el resto de habilidades que la chica bien conocía, por un momento una duda invadió su mente.

"¿Cómo será, ser besada por este Inuyasha?" Aunque acabó por disiparla, talvez para volver a disfrutar de sus besos, si es que se repetía, debía esperar hasta la próxima luna nueva.

Acalorada y algo sonrojada por sus propios pensamientos, se levantó sin darse cuenta de que estaba siendo escudriñada por unos inquietantes ojos más no tardó en sentirse observada e incómoda, así que decidió romper el hielo.

- Buenos días. – No le puso atención y continuo recogiendo sus cosas y preparándose para el viaje.

- Si partimos ahora tal vez estemos en el pueblo al medio día. – Inuyasha desvió sus orbes hacia ella y repasó rápidamente cada centímetro del cuerpo que había despertado su pasión la noche anterior y evitó su mirada cuando ella se giró hacia él. – Date prisa, te espero fuera.

La morena sabía que aquella actitud en el hanyou era de lo más normal y hasta era posible que jamás volvieran a hablar del tema, como la vez anterior en el castillo aunque la situación no se parecía ni remotamente ya que esta vez lo había provocado él, se sentía tan confundida.

El viaje hasta el pueblo fue algo incómodo pues ninguno de los dos pronunció ni una palabra y el constante rozamiento entre sus cuerpos causaba estragos, Kagome podría jurar que Inuyasha la había acariciado con los pulgares mientras sostenía sus muslos entre las manos, cuando ella casi ni se atrevía a tocarlo.

Se detuvieron delante de la casa más grande del pueblo, lo más seguro es que, gracias al astuto monje, sus amigos estuviesen alojados allí y no iban herrados, Sango fue la primera en recibirlos, seguida por Shippo que de inmediato se acomodó en el regazo de Kagome.

Una vez reunidos todos, en contra de la voluntad de Miroku que se había enterado de que en la casa vivía una joven doncella, se sentaron a compartir los extraños manjares que traía la chica del futuro.

- Y bien, ¿qué habéis averiguado?. – Cierto hanyou comenzaba a impacientarse.

Miroku le dio un bocado al apetecible mochi y habló con la boca llena.

- Pues realmente poca cosa, sólo que por los alrededores del pueblo se han visto sobrevolar un gran número de avispas venenosas. – Sango quien le observaba molesta, le pegó con el codo señalando su boca y esta vez fue ella quien tomó la palabra.

- Según los aldeanos siempre se dirigen a la misma dirección, unos acantilados no muy lejos de aquí pero por lo visto, muy peligrosos.

Inuyasha se puso en pie, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

- Pues a que estamos esperando, cuanto antes salgamos antes acabaremos con este misterio, es evidente que Naraku está urdiendo algún plan. – Sin más salió de la estancia casi corriendo, dejando a sus amigos atónitos.

- No os parece que Inuyasha está más nervioso que de costumbre. – Miroku masajeaba su mentón con una mano, reflexivo.

Sango apoyó su teoría.

- Tienes razón, normalmente ya es impaciente pero hoy lo está especialmente.

Shippo, quien aprovechaba el descuido de todos para comerse los últimos pulpitos, tragó sonoramente antes de dar su opinión.

- Es Inuyasha, siempre está nervioso, yo no lo veo nada raro. – Kagome observó al pequeño kitsune con ternura y acarició su flequillo antes de ponerse en pie.

- Chicos tal vez debamos confiar en Inuyasha, quien sabe lo que puede estar tramando Naraku, es mejor que, ya que estamos todos, nos demos prisa. – Si, Inuyasha estaba algo más tenso y ella sospechaba cual podía ser el verdadero motivo.

Ante las siempre coherentes reflexiones de Kagome todos los integrantes del grupo comenzaron a alistarse para partir.

Kirara sobrevolaba el acantilado con Sango, Miroku y Shippo en su lomo cuando se sintieron los pasos firmes de Inuyasha, que se acercaba a toda velocidad cargando a Kagome. Se detuvieron a pocos metros del borde rocoso y esperaron a que la momonoke descendiera hasta quedar casi tocando el suelo.

- ¿Habéis visto algo? – Kagome no pudo ocultar cierto temor en su voz, si era Naraku el que estaba en el fondo del abismo la situación era peligrosa.

Sango negó con la cabeza y volvió a observar la espesa niebla que ocultaba el vacío infinito.

- Con tanta niebla es imposible ver nada, si nos internáramos en ella lo más posible es que perdiéramos la visibilidad.

Mientras hablaban Inuyasha forzó su excelente visión en la densa bruma y tuvo un mal presentimiento.

- Creo que lo mejor es que os quedéis aquí con Kagome, yo bajaré... Hay algo ahí abajo y pienso descubrir lo que es.

Kagome avanzó un paso hacia él.

- Espera Inuyasha, debe haber algo que podamos hacer... talvez... ¿Miroku podrías absorber algo de niebla con tu Kazana? – Temía por el hanyou y a la vez no quería quedarse sola, sin él se sentiría desprotegida.

- No es buena idea, allí abajo pueden haber avispas venenosas. – Inuyasha sentía algo en su interior agitarse, sería que hacía horas que su olfato captaba, incrustado en su propio cuerpo, el olor de la chica o sería el instinto de supervivencia avisándole de un cercano peligro, pronto se disiparon sus dudas.

Salidos de la nada, una horda de demonios encabezados, como siempre, por Kagura se acercaba al grupo que se dispersó de inmediato para hacerles frente.

Sango lanzó su hiraikotsu, desgarrando a un buen número de bestias pero en un imprevisto fue empujada por Miroku quien evitó que fuera estacada a traición y enfrentó con su báculo a un horrible monstruo de aspecto satánico.

Inuyasha se debatía con su espada despedazando a todo demonio que se le cruzaba por delante con el Kaze no Kizu mientras Kagome había sido discretamente acorralada en el margen del despeñadero por Kagura. Llegado a este punto se le hacía evidente que el objetivo de todo ese montaje era separarla del grupo pero cual sería el propósito, esta idea la aterraba.

Buscó a Inuyasha con los ojos desorbitados y sintiéndose incapaz de blandir su arco en tan poco tiempo y fue en este instante que Kagura lanzó su ráfaga de viento. Fue como si su cuerpo deseara la muerte, sin pensarlo se tiró al vacío y su grito estremeció hasta el último pelo en el cuerpo del hanyou que olvido su batalla, corriendo hasta el filo del abismo por el que había caído la chica y sin pensarlo dos veces se precipito saltando entre las escarpadas rocas.

Sintió que en cualquier momento perdería el control sobre sus piernas y entonces la vio, Kagome caía agitando eufórica los brazos y las piernas en un intento de aferrarse a algo, el hanyou saltó hacia ella capturándola en el aire con un abrazo seco mientras él mismo intentaba recuperar el control de la situación, hasta que clavó sus garra en la abrupta pared y se dejó caer gracilmente en una superficie llana sobresaliente, sobre sus cabezas todo era gris y durante los minutos que respiraban agitados, aun por el esfuerzo, no se escuchaba más que sus propios jadeos.

- Gracias... Inuyasha. – Kagome que estaba sentada en el suelo, se abrazó temblorosa a una pierna de Inuyasha, él la sujetó de las manos, poniéndola de pie para comprobar el estado de la chica.

- ¿Estás bien, no estás herida? – Aunque no percibía olor a sangre en ella, quiso cerciorarse colocando su mano en el mentón de la asustada chica y obligándola a mirarlo.

La morena negó con la cabeza y esbozó una triste sonrisa.

- He pasado mucho miedo... pensé que moriría.

Inuyasha giró bruscamente el cuello olfateando el aire y justo en frente de ellos había una gruta oscura, de allí provenía el hedor nauseabundo que inundó sus sentidos.

Y sin poder evitarlo gruñó el tan conocido nombre.

- Grrrr... Naraku, ¿es aquí donde te escondes?.

Kagome sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal y se adentró en la grieta siguiendo a Inuyasha que caminaba cauteloso con un brazo delante de ella.

Habían caminado un par de horas y ya comenzaban a estar cansados, el hanyou de esperar a que se desvelara el final de la historia y Kagome físicamente pues, aunque caminaba largas horas por el exterior, en la cueva faltaba el aire y el que había era más denso y pesado, lo que le dificultaba la respiración. Colocó una mano en la pared y se sostuvo agitada.

- Descansaremos un momento. – El chico se sentó resignado, sabiendo lo duro que era para Kagome.

- No te preocupes, puedo continuar. – Respiró sonoramente y buscó para orientarse la hermosa melena plateada que caía sobre los hombros del hanyou.

- No seas tozuda, no puedes más.

- Yo diré cuando no pueda más. – Estaba decidida a continuar, los nervios de encontrarse solos nuevamente, con la incertidumbre de los sucesos anteriores de los cuales no se atrevían a hablar, la estaban desquiciando, prefería evitar situaciones como estas con el hanyou.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos sorprendido y mientras Kagome comenzaba a caminar adentrándose más en la cueva, olfateó su nerviosismo en el ambiente, hasta pudo sentir su corazón latiendo a un ritmo anormal. No entendía a las mujeres, ¿acaso estaba evitándolo?. Después de haberse fundido en sus besos, por un momento había llegado a pensar que ella no lo deseaba, que tal vez se habría sobrepasado pero lo cierto es que estaba seguro de que ella lo deseaba tanto como él, se entregó de tal manera que era imposible dudar de su deseo, casi no la había reconocido así que no pudo luchar más contra su propia y testaruda voluntad.

Le dio alcance con facilidad y la acorraló bruscamente contra la pared.

- ¡Para de jugar de una vez conmigo Kagome¡ - El aromas floral que emanaba del cabello de la chica lo embargó y se perdió nuevamente en el cacao intenso de sus ojos. Esta vez su vos salió como un murmuro sutil y sensual por su garganta. - ¿Cuándo piensas decirme que te ocurre?

Ella tembló nuevamente, se preguntó si esto se convertiría en rutina. Pudo notar como el aliento tibio del hanyou chocaba contra su cara, su rubor no tardó en hacerse presente.

- Na... nnada, no me ocurre nada. – Intentó sin éxito zafarse de la intimidación del chico pero fue en vano, él parecía acortar más la escasa distancia entre ellos. – ¡Basta Inuyasha, me estás asustando¡

Observó amenazadora el rosario en el pecho del chico lo que provocó la cólera en él, acabando con el fingido control que lo retenía con ella, la deseaba, de una manera que nunca había imaginado hacerlo desde el momento en que probó su piel así que se cegaron sus sentidos humanamente cuerdos y se entregó al desenfreno que clamaba a gritos su instinto animal.

Antes de que ella pronunciara esa palabrita que tanto odiaba, tapó su boca con un salvaje beso irrumpiendo en su interior con su lengua deseoso de explorar cada rincón y hubo un estallido sensaciones donde el sabor de cada boca se mezcló exquisitamente con el otro como si fuera la primera vez. Sus garras aferraron la estrecha cintura y la nuca casi dolorosamente y pronto aflojó su agarre para explorar vehemente sus torneadas piernas y sus caderas.

Apenas comenzaba a besarla y Kagome ya sentía sus labios arder, talvez eran los afilados colmillos que rozaban levemente su piel o la lengua áspera que ahora bajaba por su garganta dejando un húmedo camino. Esto superaba con creces cualquier sueño que hubiese tenido la chica, incluso la atemorizaba, lo había deseado tanto pero no de esta manera tan feroz, parecía descontrolado mientras intentaba acomodarse sin éxito a la situación entre sofocados jadeos, notó una mano masajear sus pechos debajo de la blusa y la lengua de Inuyasha acariciando sus pezones por encima de esta y dejó escapar un pequeño grito cuando desde adentro desgarró la tela fácilmente. Pronto los labios hambrientos del hanyou se posaron en su escote lamiendo descaradamente los dos montículos, le molestaba la pieza extraña de tela y de deshizo de ella dejando al descubierto los pechos desnudos de la chica que se estremeció temblorosa entre jadeos, su piel quemaba, cada tacto era atroz y cuando el hanyou rompió por completo su falda cayó al suelo desconsolada.

A los dorados ojos no era más que un cuerpo que debía poseer, todo en él se lo pedía a gritos sentía su sangre correr agreste por su venas palpitando en su vientre y más abajo. Mantuvo su vista en el hermoso y trémulo cuerpo a su merced y lentamente colocó sus manos en su ahori para dejarlo caer quedando su pecho desnudo, Kagome tragó seco negando incrédula y esta vez fue su hakama el que vio caer al suelo, alzó lentamente la castaña mirada hasta toparse con el miembro erecto de un tamaño que le hizo temer por su vida.

Inuyasha avanzó hasta ella como un animal al acecho, no era él, estaba fuera de control y no habría forma humana de pararlo.

- Inuyasha que... ¿qué vas a hacer? – La respuesta fue un gruñido ronco que le erizó la piel.

- Tu lo has provocado perra. – Y sin más se abalanzó sobre ella en un beso posesivo y mojado mientras sus garras exploraban el vientre femenino. – Ahora serás mía.

Jamás lo había escuchado hablar de esa manera tal cruel, es como si quisiera torturarla. Ella sujetó sus manos tratando de detenerlo pero sólo consiguió que él le sujetara con fuerza las manos por encima de la cabeza y se dispuso a atender los apetecibles pechos lamiendo y succionando, se acomodó encima de ella dejando descansar su enorme miembro en el abdomen de Kagome mientras la embestía instintivamente. Los ojos de la chica estaba fuera de su orbitas y aunque intentaba disfrutar le temía, como nunca lo había hecho pero no había nada de ternura y sabía que en cuanto la penetrara sería excesivamente doloroso, sintió como rompía su ropa intima y la lengua de Inuyasha deslizarse por su vientre hasta su entrada entonces él liberó sus manos y ella las llevó a su cabeza acariciando las aterciopeladas orejitas.

- Te amo. – Kagome cerró los ojos y dejó escapar una lágrima aunque no fuera él mismo lo deseaba, aunque estuviese siendo casi doloroso la excitaba y aunque la estuviera violando prácticamente, lo amaba tanto que se entregaría gustosa y mil veces si era él quien lo hacía.

En ese momento arqueó su espalda notando plenamente el placer que provocaba la lengua curiosa recorriendo sus tiernos pliegues mientras con una garra pellizcaba uno de sus pechos. Se sobresaltó de manera cuando vio a un erótico Inuyasha lamer los dedos que había introducido en ella y empapados en su esencial más intima. Y luego esa mirada felina de un ámbar profundo que nunca antes le había visto subió hasta estar a la par con sus ojos para fundir sus labios en un apasionado beso.

Él frotó la punta se su sexo con el de la mujer bajo su pecho y notó la convulsión en el cuerpo de ella, impulsó un poco más sus caderas introduciendo una pequeña porción de carne caliente y unas diminutas manos se clavaron fuertemente en su musculosa espalda, relamió sus labios disfrutando de cada centímetro que iba sumergiendo en la estrecha cavidad y pronto sus caderas dieron un fuerte embiste que rompió las entrañas de la morena, que ocultaba la cabeza en el hombro del hanyou llorando de dolor con su mandíbula apretada para no gritar y soportando las potentes embestidas que le propinaba la bestia que la estaba poseyendo, aun así besó suavemente su cuello y se abrazó más a él, en un intento de satisfacer su adolorido vientre mancillado, con el sentimiento de pertenencia que la invadía.

Después de unos minutos su interior se relajó, acostumbrándose a la intrusión y dando paso a nuevas sensaciones, pudo notar la entereza de la hombría del hanyou entrando y saliendo de ella y como sus paredes se contraían deliciosamente, sintió placer y jadeando sonoramente dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás exponiendo sus espléndidos pechos que el animal no tardó en tomar como suyos que eran.

Inuyasha con un hábil movimiento, la situó de espaldas a él, la nueva posición le permitía una penetración más profunda y lo remontaba a su instinto más básico como todo buen perro, la excitación lo estaba llevando al máximo así que arremetió fuertemente a la chica que se sostuvo de la pared para no caer al suelo, sintiendo una honda punzada en su centro, aun así cuando el salvaje hanyou retomó su ritmo mientras tocaba los suaves pechos ahora rojos por su agarre, deseó que no acabará nunca esta agridulce tortura que la estaba pervirtiendo hasta llegar al alma.

Finalmente y después de varios golpes certeros de cadera Inuyasha estalló con un rugido bestial, todo su cuerpo se convulsionó y Kagome notó las enérgicas palpitaciones del miembro del chico en su interior, esparciendo en ella su ardiente semilla.

La morena fue librada del apreso de sus brazos, ésta se dejó caer en el frío suelo, con el cabello azabache revuelto y el cuerpo brillante por la fina capa del sudor, su respiración era lenta y sonora como si no hubiera aire suficiente para llenar sus pulmones.

Inuyasha se quedó de rodillas, tal y como estaba, con Kagome tirada de espaldas entre sus piernas, observaba como el pequeño y delicado cuerpo se debatía en aspirar el aire turbio del ambiente que habían creado y sin poder creerlo, miró anonadado sus garras como si acabara de hacer un gran descubrimiento, luego su cuerpo desnudo y su virilidad semierecta y húmeda, aun goteando sobre el cuerpo inerte de la mujer.

Sintió como su mundo se desvanecía y alejándose confuso, tapó su cara con las manos.

- ¿Qué he hecho? Ka... Kagome.

...

P.D.: Antes que nada quiero agradecer los reviews que he recibido, me alegro que os haya entusiasmado mi historia. Por cierto, como ya habrán notado soy adicta al lemon en todo su esplendor... puede que haya más, la cosa aun no ha acabado pues también habrá que descubrir el plan de Naraku, que en mi opinión promete mucho, creo que disfrutaré escribiendo esta historia, a la que puede que le queden uno o dos capitulillos más. Nuevamente gracias por leerme y hasta pronto!!


	3. Donde el pasado se funde con el presente

¡Al fin he vuelto! A sido muy duro pasar el verano sin Internet, pero si algo he sacado de provecho del traumático proceso, a sido el tiempo para escribir aunque mi musa también se había ido de vacaciones... Bueno os dejo con la continuación de esta historia que me ha robado muchas horas de sueño.

... ...

Todo lo ocurrido pasó agolpándose en su mente como si fuera la secuencia de algo irreal, como si él no hubiese protagonizado el suceso.

El aire traía consigo el olor metálico de la sangre que tanto temía derramar y que ahora brotaba del interior de aquel frágil cuerpo tembloroso y en su propio cuerpo que poseía restos de esta.

Estaba aterrado, incluso llegó a pensar que la chica no estaba viva pero el movimiento de su tórax le confirmaba lo contrario, la había perdido para siempre y su daño sería irreparable, ni siquiera se atrevía a acercarse a ella pues su silencio lo estaba matando dolorosamente, prefería mil veces su rabia a su silencio.

Kagome se incorporó lentamente pues le dolía todo, era como haberse peleado con un perro rabioso y esta imagen la sorprendió sonriendo cuando el símil le pareció curiosamente acertado.

Elevó su castaña mirada hacia el hanyou que permanecía inmóvil y expectante a sus reacciones, muy conciente de su error y pisando la ropa polvorienta.

- ¿Me prestas tu ahori? – Ella sabía que no era buen momento para hablar del tema, ya agradecía que nadie se hubiese percatado de sus presencias y más, en aquel tiempo que duró la inconciencia del hanyou. Así que intentó aparentar serenidad.

Inuyasha la observó extrañado, la chica estaba actuando como si nada hubiera pasado y dudó en acercarse a ella, ya le había hecho suficiente daño pero al verla desnuda y tan indefensa extendiendo su mano hacia él, no le quedó más remedio.

Tomó su ahori entre las ropas raídas de ella, apreciando su agresividad y sintiéndose el ser más despreciable de la tierra... decir "lo siento", no sería suficiente para saldar su deuda, talvez su vida fuese la moneda de cambio.

- Gracias. – La morena se puso en pie aun desnuda, desnudez que no pasó desapercibida para el chico que la miraba embelesado e incapaz de articular palabra.

Kagome ató las mangas del ahori a su espalda y sacudió su cabello del polvo, mientras se colocaba la prenda roja pudo divisar pequeños arañazos y hematomas en su piel, no pudo evitar un estremecimiento que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Una vez estuvo lista se giró hacia Inuyasha que aun la miraba sintiéndose repulsivo, la chica sonrió para él, dejándolo perplejo.

- Será mejor que te vistas Inuyasha... no querrás presentarte así ante Naraku. – Bastó con esto para que el can de un salto se colocara su kosode blanco y su hakama rojo e intentara recolectar los trozos de la ropa de la morena, evidentemente abochornado.

Kagome sujetó los restos de su uniforme escolar pensando que hacer con ellos y luego los dejó caer al suelo.

- Ya no lo voy a necesitar.

- Kagome yo... no se que decir, te he hecho tanto daño... – Quiso sacar el tema, se veía incapaz de continuar a su lado después de lo que había hecho.

- No digas nada... puede que te parezca absurdo pero esto no cambia mis sentimientos hacia ti. – La joven se quedo pensativa.

Amaba al hanyou y siempre supo que si él lo deseaba se entregaría de cuerpo y alma a sus antojos pero lo cierto es que las maneras del chico la habían sorprendido aunque no sabía como era posible no haberse imaginado esa reacción antes, si sus peores instintos lo poseían en momentos críticos, lo más seguro es que su primera vez fuera salvaje y descontrolada, al fin y al cabo era medio demonio. Y pronto se descubrió a si misma rememorando imágenes tórridas de su delicioso tormento, su excitación se hizo presente y golpeó el olfato del ojidorado descolocándolo por completo, más de lo que estaba después de escuchar las tímidas palabras de la chica.

Inuyasha se dejó llevar por el embriagador aroma, que ahora se le hacía tan familiar y cuando volvió en si estaba a escasos centímetros de los labios de la morena que respiraba agitadamente esperando una nueva arremetida del hanyou.

Estuvo a punto de separarse de ella cuando esta sujetó su cara entre sus pequeñas manos con delicadeza y recorrió la corta distancia que separaba sus bocas, exponiéndose nuevamente al peligro de ser poseída con brutalidad.

Inuyasha notó los labios temblorosos que rozaban los suyos con ternura y sólo pudo corresponder, los deseaba más que a su propia vida y no tardó en aprisionar a la chica entre sus brazos, invadido por el miedo de romperla, tratándola como si fuera una delicada flor. Sus lenguas se fundieron nuevamente esta vez conscientes los dos de sus actos para satisfacción de Kagome que por primera vez desde que conoció al arisco hanyou, se sentía correspondida aunque temblaba incontroladamente, era el acto reflejo de su cuerpo después de haber sido agredido aunque su corazón fue más fuerte que su propia conciencia. Inuyasha se percató de esto y el aroma de su miedo se clavó en su pecho dolorosamente.

Se separaron saboreando el dulce sabor del ser amado y antes de que la chica pudiera pronunciar una excusa innecesaria, el semidemonio habló convencido.

- Me temes... – Era una de aquellas cosas que hubiese preferido evitar a toda costa, el temor de la miko por la que, ahora estaba seguro, sentía algo más profundo que una simple amistad.

La morena busco con pesar los ojos cristalinos del chico.

- No... te amo, ¿cómo temerte si siempre me has protegido?. – Después de pronunciar estas cortas pero significativas palabras pudo notar como el cuerpo del hanyou se tensaba, estaba nervioso y su mirada recorría inquieta las anodinas paredes de la gruta, que momentos antes había sido testigo de su desenfreno.

- ¿Entonces porqué tiemblas? – La pregunta estaba de más. El pecho de la chica se agitaba pegado al suyo que hormigueaba sólo del simple contacto.

Kagome sabía que esta pregunta era evasiva y no esperaba que el hanyou declarará sus sentimientos, aun le quedaba mucho camino por recorrer para llegar a la madurez sentimental que ella estaba experimentando y más ahora, después de haberle entregado lo que quedaba de su inocencia. Aunque aun estaba sorprendida por aquel beso, a ser sincera esperaba algo más de él después de lo sucedido.

En estos pensamiento estaba cuando vio las orejitas caninas moverse expectantes y pronto el rostro aturdido del chico se endureció.

- No estamos solos, siento un olor extraño... a muerte y tierra fúnebre, está muy cerca. – Asió con fuerza su espada, debía proteger a Kagome como nunca, aun no entendía el significado de lo que había sucedido entre ellos pero mientras lo sopesaba debía cuidar de ella y es que en el fondo se sentía con más potestad que antes sobre la pequeña humana.

- Tal vez deberíamos regresar con los demás. No es buena idea ir solos a buscar a Naraku.

- No es Naraku... – Estaba algo confundido pues el olor nauseabundo que le había llevado hasta ese punto era inconfundible y ahora estaba descolocado.

Kagome estrujó su vista en el corredor oscuro y vio algo estremecerse e instintivamente se apegó al brazo de Inuyasha señalando.

- Inuyasha allí, algo se mueve y parece que viene hacia nosotros.

Pronto una masa escandalosa y agitada de murciélagos estuvo a la vista de ambos, los animales revoloteaban alrededor de ellos intentando morderles. Inuyasha utilizó sus uñas de acero para espantarlos matando una decena de ellos pero cada vez habían más, dificultando la visión, tanto que ambos jóvenes se separaron ya que Kagome corría despavorida gritando y aventando manotazos al aire en su afán por deshacerse de sus pequeño perseguidores, así que no se percató del momento en que estos se convertían en una dura masa e inmovilizaban al hanyou envolviéndolo como si de extensiones del mismo Naraku se tratase.

Y una vez más la morena se vio acorralada y sola ante el peligro.

- Kagome... si mal no recuerdo ese era su nombre. – La voz perteneciente a un hombre se sintió como un melodioso susurro cerca de su oído, la chica se estremeció y pensó que este estaría a su espalda pero al girarse asustada y sola lo vio a lo lejos acercándose a ella con paso lento.

- ¿Quién eres, dónde está Inuyasha? – Su respiración se escuchaba estruendosa comparada con el silencio que los rodeaba y pronto pudo apreciar los rasgos de aquel demonio.

Su largo cabello lilaceo recogido en una cola alta, dos pequeños montículos sobresaliendo a cada lado de su frente y sus ojos de un profundo color violeta que la hipnotizaba, también pudo divisar dos espléndidos incisivos sobresaliendo del labio superior. El porte y la elegancia de aquel hombre bien se podía asemejar al del mismo Sesshomaru. Todos estos detalles y su aura maligna se veían potenciados por la larga capa negra atada a sus fornidos hombros. Pero este demonio no era como los demás y a Kagome su aspecto se le hacía extrañamente familiar, por más que intentara recordarlo le estaba siendo imposible situarlo en un contexto pasado con claridad.

Sintió un latido interior, clara evidencia de que un fragmento de la esfera estaba cerca por lo que intuyo que se encontraba en poder de aquel individuo que a pesar de tener el aspecto de un demonio no lo era del todo, algo en él no andaba bien y fue entonces que Kagome lo vio claro.

- Tu... no estás vivo. – Su rostro reflejaba dolor pues no pudo evitar evocar a la sacerdotisa muerta.

El hombre cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza afirmativamente.

- Pero pronto lo estaré... – En sus orbes amatistas se divisó un brillo sagaz.

- No esperaba menos de usted Srta. Kagome, no me equivocaba en cuanto a sus formidables poderes, por eso es la elegida.

- ¿Elegida, para qué? – El seño de la morena denotaba angustia y preocupación, con sus nervios a flor de piel rebuscaba entre las sombras una señal de Inuyasha.

Retrocedió unos pasos y pronto sintió el frío agarre de aquel "no muerto" en sus hombros. Intentó evadir su penetrante mirada pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, finalmente sucumbió al encantamiento de la gélida visión, notando su cuerpo inerte y a merced del extraño conocido.

Antes de perder completamente la conciencia notó unos dedos deslizarse con delicadeza por su garganta, entonces movió sus labios incapaz de gritar y pronunció en silencio una palabra.

- "Inuyasha"

...

La voz de Kagura irrumpió en el eco de la caverna cristalina, oculta en el lugar más recóndito de los acantilados, desde dónde se podía escuchar el estallar de las olas del mar contra las rocas, el resto era un silencio sepulcral.

- ¡Tsukuyomaru! Espero que hayas cumplido con tu parte del trato con mi señor.

El demonio ignoró las palabras de la sierva, estaba sentado en un altar de piedra sobre el cual yacía el cuerpo inconsciente de la joven, era una hermosa visión que quiso aprisionar. Su mano avanzó lentamente hasta los labios aun hinchados por los besos del hanyou y con su dedo índice los acarició.

- Que dulce el aroma de esta mujer, siento envidia del hombre que la posee... me recuerda tanto a alguien, esa fuerza y vitalidad que desprende, me desconcierta hasta el punto de dolerme.

Kagura desvió su mirada púrpura hacia el demonio murciélago y frunció el seño haciendo negaciones con la cabeza.

- No se de que estás hablando pero no deberías perder el tiempo contemplándola, ahí donde la vez, con esa apariencia frágil y sutil, puede llegar a ser muy peligrosa.

El youkai hizo un gesto de incomodidad, esta compañía se estaba volviendo algo molesta.

- Por tus palabras interpreto que lo has vivido en carne propia... – Devolvió su atención a la chica, apartando las hebras de ébano que cubrían su cuello. - Es una característica natural de una rosa, es hermosa si, pero jamás debes fiarte de sus espinas.

- Me marcho... – La mujer tomó con sus dedos una pluma entrelazada en su cabello y al lanzarla al aire, esta se tornó enorme y levitante, con la agilidad propia del viento se posicionó encima y se dispuso a abandonar el lugar, antes de esto dio una última mirada al demonio.

- Debes cumplir tu cometido cuanto antes, te advierto que las cosas con este grupo no suelen salir como uno espera... y menos ahora que esa niña huele fuertemente al hanyou, es evidente que ha sido suya.

Estas fueron sus últimas palabras, después de esto su pluma se elevó hasta encararse con la gruta que la llevaría al exterior. Mientras volaba entre paredes rocosas, una escena invadió su mente.

--FLASHBACK--

Naraku permanecía de pié, observando el movimiento de las olas y la brisa marina revolvía sus desordenados cabellos. La cueva en la que se encontraba, tenía indicios de haber presenciado el viento cortante de Inuyasha pues las rocas de la entrada delataban las zanjas que ninguna otra espada que Tessaiga podía provocar. Acompañado por Kanna y Kohaku, se limitaba a esperar pacientemente a que se cumplieran sus depravados deseos saboreando su propia maldad.

Kagura, quien sobrevolaba la cueva observaba la escena con algo de desprecio y curiosidad a la vez.

- Ya tengo los restos y la tierra... amo Naraku. – La mirada inyectada en sangre se fijo en el pálido joven de cabellos castaños y de aspecto inanimado.

- Bien Kohaku, ¿Kanna, ya tienes el alma de Tsukuyomaru en el interior espejo?

- Si señor. – El rostro de la niña permanecía tan inexpresivo como siempre.

- Pues si ya lo tenemos todo, es hora de obrar mi arte y despertar a este infeliz de su letargo... un demonio puro, que ironía.

Naraku alzó su mano apreciando un oscuro fragmento de la esfera, uno de tantos que yacía en su poder contaminado por la maldad que albergaba su alma.

- Con esto me aseguraré de borrar el insignificante pasado de este demonio, necesito tenerlo bajo control. – Una sádica sonrisa surcó sus labios.

Kanna guardó silencio y Kagura acercó su pluma lentamente.

- Tengo entendido que para devolver a un vampiro a la vida no es suficiente con atraer su alma a un cuerpo y colocarle un fragmento de la esfera. – Se detuvo a observar la labor de Kohaku mientras este revolvía la tierra que había guardado los restos mortales de Tsukuyomaru, el demonio murciélago que controlaba la poderosa barrera mágica de coral rojo. Un hueso, otro hueso y así hasta reunir lo poco que quedaba del que una vez fue un demonio de buen corazón. - ...También es necesaria la sangre de un humano con grandes poderes espirituales.

- Y no te equivocas Kagura pero en este preciso punto entra en juego nuestra joven y vital sacerdotisa, Kagome.

- ¿Cómo planeas obtener su sangre? No será fácil estando ese hanyou cerca...

- Aquí es donde interfieres y esta vez por tu propio bien espero que no me falles. – La voz de Naraku se tornó burlona y lacerante al tiempo que estrujaba en un puño algo invisible, la mujer sabía muy bien de que era capaz ese nefasto ser, inclinó su cabeza en señal de sumisión y pudo notar perfectamente el gran vacío en su pecho, que le recordaba lo atada que estaba al semidemonio.

- No lo haré.

--FIN FLASHBACK--

...

P.D.: En el anterior capítulo decía que tal vez acabaría pronto la historia, pues veréis, el hecho es que me he apasionado (y como no tenía otra cosa que hacer), creo que serán algunos más de los que pensaba. Sólo espero y deseo que disfrutéis leyéndolos, y si os apetece hacer algún comentario, estaré encantada de leerlo... al fin y al cabo, no espero nada a cambio, yo sólo escribo por placer.

Por cierto quiero agradecer los reviews que recibí, aunque ya ha pasado bastante tiempo pero me han animado a continuar.

Muchas gracias por leerme!


	4. Dulce éxtasis

Aquí estoy otra vez, con un nuevo capítulo que deseo sinceramente os haga desconectar un poco de la realidad y acompañarme a mi mundo de imaginación... es que estoy inspirada, ji ji (hoy sería un buen día para escribir).

... ...

Las fuerzas de Inuyasha flaqueaban por momentos y una sensación de impotencia lo carcomía por dentro. Sujeto de pies y manos por la masa de murciélagos y sin su espada al alcance se sentía desprotegido, ahora habiendo pasado por el episodio anterior temía ser dominado por la ira de su lado demoníaco y debía evitarlo a toda costa si pretendía salvar a Kagome, pues hacía un buen rato que no percibía su olor, ahora más fuerte que nunca por estar mezclado con el suyo y esto crispaba sus nervios.

Así la desesperación se adueñó de él y en un sobreesfuerzo se libró de su extraño captor, lanzando trozos de este por los aires mientras corría hasta su espada y en medio giro, llenó de aire sus pulmones y lanzó su más feroz ataque.

- ¡Kaze no kizuuuuu!

Pronto el fuego de Tessaiga desintegró los restos que intentaban reagruparse, causando un gran estruendo que hizo temblar toda la cueva desprendiendo gran cantidad de escombros a su paso y entre la espesa nube de polvo se pudo divisar la figura altanera del hanyou que avanzaba con un sólo objetivo en mente, encontrar a Kagome, a "su" Kagome.

...

Todo su cuerpo se estremeció por el frío ambiente que la rodeaba y al fin dos orbes chocolate recobraron el brillo habitual.

Kagome sentía un terrible dolor de cabeza, que era más parecido a una resaca que a otra cosa y no tardó en percatarse de la presencia de un fragmento contaminado. Las imágenes anteriores, incluyendo su experiencia con Inuyasha, invadieron su mente y aunque estaba asustada e indefensa, un tímido rubor tiñó sus mejillas de carmín.

- Vaya, veo que se ha despertado ya.

La morena observó con rencor al youkai que le sonreía con la mirada perdida en algún punto de su cuello a lo que ella reaccionó poniéndose en pie algo mareada aun.

Intentó buscar sus flechas y su arco pero no estaban por ninguna parte, debió perderlo durante la caída.

- Pronto vendrán a rescatarme, no estoy sola.

- Si se refiere al hanyou no bebería estar tan segura, parecía estar en apuros cuando lo dejé.

Kagome recordó los murciélagos.

- No creo que con eso sea suficiente para detenerlo. – Iba a continuar pero fue interrumpida. -

- Es posible y por eso me he asegurado de que no nos moleste. – Su apacible semblante cambió a uno más sarcástico. – Tenemos un asunto pendiente Kagome y de ello depende mi vida.

- No logro entender. – Kagome se estremeció, algo en ese atractivo ser de finos modales la hacía dudar de estar ante un autentico secuaz de Naraku. -  
¿Cómo sabes mi nombre, quién eres?.

- Esas son demasiadas preguntas, que ni siquiera yo podría responder pero te concederé una, mi nombre es Tsukuyomaru y tu eres mi hermosa presa, pronto tu sangre me hablará más de ti y de tus oscuros sentimientos.

Kagome sintió como algo se agitaba en su interior y a su memoria acudieron los recuerdos de una noche de enfrentamientos, una bella niña de cabellos y ojos violetas como su padre y al igual que Inuyasha, su esencia de hanyou la dotaba de extraordinarios poderes demoníacos, heredados de su padre, un demonio murciélago.

- Tsukuyomaru, tu eres... el padre de Shiori.

Al escuchar este nombre el youkai llevó sus garras a su cabeza negando a la vez la afirmación de la chica, era obvio que no recordaba su pasado y que algo no andaba bien. Fue entonces cuando Kagome estuvo segura que esta patraña formaba parte de algún plan de Naraku.

- No se de quien me estas hablando. – La paciencia del youkai comenzaba a acabarse y los fragmentos de la esfera no saciaban su sed.

Así que se abalanzó sobre la miko, aplastándola contra su pecho y sujetando sus muñecas.

- Creo que ya va siendo hora de probar tu dulce sangre. – Se acercó lentamente olfateando la garganta de la chica que forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas. – Es inútil que te resistas, pronto te enseñaré como se siente el placer de ser poseída, de una manera diferente.

...

A pesar del refinado olfato que poseía, le estaba siendo imposible localizar el aroma de Kagome.

- ¿Cómo es posible que no pueda?... incluso ahora que se supone debería ser más intenso que antes.

Era desconcertante, cuando la había poseído su propio olor se fundía con el de ella como la miel, tan intenso que casi ofendía su percepción y ahora se sentía inútil pues los fuertes hedores demoníacos que inundaban la cueva, dejaban a la joven fuera de su alcance pero poco a poco pudo distinguir uno conocido que pronto agitó dolorosamente su pecho.

- Tierra fúnebre pero este olor... ¿Kikyo? – Sus ojos eran platos y su corazón se debatía en un puño. – No es posible... ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Es peligroso, podrían herirte...

El hanyou permaneció inmóvil, esperando una respuesta de las penumbras, que no se hizo esperar no obstante fue sólo la triste voz de la sacerdotisa muerta lo que escuchó.

- Inuyasha... no se puede matar a un ser que ya está muerto. – Lentamente la imagen espectral emergió entre las sombras.

- ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí Kikyo? Aun debes estar muy débil y ¿dónde están tus serpientes?. – Estaba muy confundido y el extraño encuentro, no cuadraba en el contexto de lo ocurrido hasta el momento.

Sólo recibió una fría mirada de la miko y el dolor que unos meses antes se había apoderado de su corazón hasta el punto de abandonar a Kagome para buscarla a ella, regresó más lacerante que nunca y con este la culpabilidad y la desconfianza. Si alguna vez creyó poder ser feliz en los brazos de una mujer y sentir todo el calor del corazón humano a sus pies ahora esa silueta que se erguía ante él surcaba un abismo de desesperación en su alma.

- Es hora de que cumplas con tu promesa Inuyasha, estoy cansada de vagar por este mundo saturado de odio y muerte. – La hermosa mujer extendió una mano al hanyou que se había desplomado de rodillas ante ella. - ... dame paz Inuyasha, ven conmigo y seamos uno.

El hanyou tomó su mano, su piel era áspera y estaba helada nada parecida a la calidez y la suavidad de Kagome. Este simple recuerdo encendió un pequeño fuego en la oscuridad de su interior. Se puso en pie y lentamente estrechó a la sacerdotisa entre sus brazos e inconscientemente buscó el frescor de la niña a la que había convertido en mujer, más sólo halló un cuerpo vacío y carente de sentimientos, no había nada que exasperara sus sentidos excitándolo hasta perder la cordura todo era dolor y soledad. Fue entonces cuando lo comprendió, ya no podría cumplir con su promesa, su corazón y su vida ya no pertenecían a Kikyo, era esclavo del amor que le profesaba Kagome, un amor incondicional que se hacía más fuerte en las peores situaciones, un amor al que sin darse cuenta se había entregado de cuerpo y alma. Definitivamente no tenía el derecho de entregarle su vida a Kikyo pues ya ni siquiera él podía disponer de ella, sólo Kagome podía hacerlo y nunca había ardido tan fuerte esta llama en su corazón ni siquiera cuando la sacerdotisa que tenía ante sus doradas orbes vivía.

- No puedo hacerlo Kikyo, no pienso abandonar a Kagome... no me lo perdonaría si lo hiciera. – El hanyou dejó caer sus brazos rompiendo el abraso y pronto sintió el dolor de algo punzante que atravesaba su abdomen y lo dejaba sin respiración.

- Entonces vendrás conmigo a la fuerza. - Kikyo sostenía con firmeza una katana enterrada en el cuerpo del hanyou.

Inuyasha se separó bruscamente de ella saltando hacia atrás mientras con una mano sujetaba la katana que con un movimiento rápido extrajo de la herida, brotando de esta un río de sangre que tiñó de rojo su kosode blanco.

- Sabes muy bien que esto no será suficiente... y jamás me enfrentaré a ti. – Dijo esto y le dio la espalda con una expresión de dolor en su rostro.

- Tal ves te enfrentarías a mi, si yo fuera Naraku. – La vos de la miko cambió al terminar la frase, este repugnante sonido insultó el orgullo de Inuyasha el cual se giró encolerizado.

- Naraku maldito, ¿qué pretendías haciéndote pasar por Kikyo?.

- Vaya Inuyasha, me sorprendes, no creí que fuese tan fácil confundirte aunque compadezco a esa sacerdotisa nunca pensé que la abandonarías a su suerte... tal vez debería haber usado a la otra, aunque no creo que en este momento permanezca con vida.

Allí estaba, con su capa de mandril blanco, tan arrogante como siempre y visiblemente satisfecho con su juego.

- ¡Desgraciado! Como le hayas puesto un dedo encima a Kagome te destrozaré con mis propias manos. – Era triste para Inuyasha repetir la historia nuevamente, todas las mujeres que estaban a su lado sufrían un trágico destino sin que él pudiese evitarlo, ¿cuándo acabaría esta tortura?. Empuñó con fuerza su espada y se preparó para un nuevo ataque.

- Puedes matarme pero ni siquiera así salvarás a esa niña, pues nunca ha estado en mis manos.

Los sentidos de Inuyasha despertaron bruscamente, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? el olor que había sentido antes pertenecía a otro individuo y no a Naraku, era evidente que tan sólo lo estaban entreteniendo para que no hallara el rastro de Kagome. Observó atentamente lo que parecía un engendro de ese repugnante ser, intentando buscar el punto débil de la marioneta pues su olfato le indicaba que quien tenía delante no era más que un farsa.

Lanzó su ataque cargado de odio, se sentía utilizado y no podía perder más el tiempo, en cuestión de segundos la figura se desintegró en un montón de tierra, la misma que había utilizado para turbar los instintos del hanyou.

Inuyasha cerró sus ojos y se concentró en el ambiente que lo rodeaba y en su olfato, esta ves no fallaría, si Naraku había aparecido para cerrarle el paso, era indudable que estaba muy cerca de su objetivo.

El aroma llegó a sus sentidos ligeramente pero fue suficiente para que emprendiera su carrera.

- Esta ves nada me detendrá, Kagome aguanta un poco más.

...

Notó como su cuerpo dejaba de responder a sus impulsos, estaba totalmente a merced del vampiro y este no parecía dudar en su contienda.

Sintió una mano firme ajustase a su cintura y la lengua húmeda recorriendo su garganta, ni siquiera podía gritar o temblar sólo sentir. Otra mano se situó en su nuca y fue entonces cuando notó el filo de unos colmillos atravesando su piel, fueron sólo unos segundos pero Kagome percibió cada milímetro que introdujo en su cuello, seguido del dolor. La calidez de su propia sangre correr por su nuez, empapando su escote y aquel sonido que retumbaba en sus oídos, lo podía escuchar inundando el silencio, como ese demonio succionaba su sangre y se nutría de ella.

Pronto su vista comenzó a nublarse y una sensación de vértigo la hizo desfallecer, se estaba mareando y su sonrosada piel palideció.

Antes de desmayarse fijó su vista en su agresor que retiró sus colmillos dejando dos incisiones sangrantes en su cuello, la estampa del hombre era aterradora, su boca impregnada de sangre fresca que relamía con ahínco, jadeaba notablemente y lo más espeluznante eran sus ojos que relucían en rojo fuego como si en su interior se acabase de despertar una bestia dormida, después de esto la oscuridad se apoderó de ella.

...

P.D.: Antes de divagar, quiero agradecer vuestros reviews, es increíble lo mucho que compensa recibir un mensaje, por muy pequeño que sea. Aunque intento no hacerme ilusiones, porque no se puede esperar que cada visitante de su opinión, al día siguiente de haber colgado mi historia estoy tan ansiosa por revisar mis mensajes como un niño espera los regalos de navidad... he de ser sincera, a quien no le encanta recibir un review.

Sobre la historia, creo que va tomando su cause aunque hay algunas cosas que ya he escrito que tal vez modifique, aquí hay para todos, espero que os gusten los vampiros... a mi me encantan pero no me pasaré habrá la ración justa y para los amantes del lemon, sólo avisar que el siguiente está calientito y acabado de salir del horno.

Muchas gracias por leerme!


	5. A quien tu me recuerdas

Hola de nuevo, aquí estoy otra vez sucumbiendo a mi imaginación e intentando continuar el 7º capítulo que por lo visto se me resiste, así que mientras lo intento os dejo con el 5º. ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!

... ...

Tsukuyomaru permaneció inmóvil por unos minutos mientras la dulce sangre de la joven corría por su interior dolorosamente, devolviéndole la vida y con esta todos sus poderes enriquecidos por el fragmento de la esfera, tal vez ya no lo necesitaba pero algo en su mente le impedía deshacerse de el, tal vez era su ansia de poder o quizás fuese el tal Naraku, fuese lo que fuese lo dejaría para más tarde ahora se sentía pletórico y lleno de vida, una vida que jamás pensó recuperar y que gracias a la joven sacerdotisa volvía a disfrutar.

La observó nuevamente, saboreando su sangre y percibiendo sus sentimientos, lo que vio le sorprendió enormemente, su corazón poseía una pureza y una bondad infinita, no había nada que manchase su alma, esta sensación le trajo hermosos recuerdos de una vida pasada donde se veía a si mismo protegiendo con su vida a la mujer humana que amaba, esta sostenía entre sus brazos el tierno cuerpecito de una niña, mitad humana mitad demonio, una hanyou, su hija pero un grito estorbó el estado de calma en el que se hallaba sumido.

- ¡Kagome! – En la entrada de la caverna se veía un demonio enfurecido con los ojos carmesí y las garras encrespadas y no era para menos había acabado por seguir el rastro de la sangre que se había derramado del cuerpo inerte de la morena.

- ¿Qué le has hecho maldito?... Gggrrrrr, te mataré. – Fue un gruñido gutural, más propio de un animal rabioso.

Sus ojos enrojecidos recorrieron la silueta de la chica tirada en el suelo, aun respiraba y esto lo tranquilizaba pero la herida en su cuello que aun sangraba y la blancura de su tez le hacían estremecer de ira. Miró encolerizado al vampiro que limpiaba con el dorso de su mano los restos de sangre en su boca, el olor de la sangre de Kagome le hacía perder la noción, estaba asustado y enfadado a la vez.

Sin controlar sus actos se abalanzó sobre el youkai, haciendo uso de sus garras, este logró esquivarlo dando un salto y girando sobre si mismo en el aire, le asestó una patada en la espalda a Inuyasha aprovechando su inercia para estrellarlo contra una pared.

- Veo que estos fragmentos de la esfera son muy provechosos. Tu debes ser Inuyasha... perdóname pero no puedo quedarme aunque creo que pronto nos volveremos a ver.

Inuyasha se levantó entre los escombros y desenvainó su espada.

- ¿Eres un servidor de Naraku?

- Sólo de momento. – Tsukuyomaru le dio la espalda al hanyou y en frente de él apareció Kanna, envolviéndolo en un barrera turquesa, antes de comenzar a desaparecer el vampiro se dio la vuelta. – Pero puedes estar tranquilo, no le he quitado la vida a la chica, estará bien... sólo he tomado algo de ella que me era imprescindible, es increíble su poder espiritual, le estoy agradecido.

Inuyasha estaba muy confundido y las últimas palabras del youkai parecían sinceras aunque no se dejaría engañar nuevamente y corrió hasta donde estaba su oponente siendo rechazado por la barrera que lo expulsó por los aires nuevamente, cuando se puso en pie ya no quedaba rastro de ellos en la cueva.

- Han desaparecido... desgraciados. - Entonces indignado dedicó toda su atención a Kagome que respiraba agitadamente.

Se acercó a ella sintiéndose culpable por su estado y la acunó entre sus brazos retirando con cariño el cabello de su rostro.

- Perdóname Kagome, debía haberte protegido, soy un inútil. – Una mano temblorosa se posó en su mejilla acariciándolo.

- No es así Inuyasha, gracias por venir, siempre he confiado en ti. – En los ojos cristalinos de ella se podía ver el reflejo del hombre al que amaba empañado en lágrimas.

- Me he asustado tanto, cuando olí tu sangre creí haberte perdido, no se que habría hecho si tu... – Esta vez la mano se colocó en su boca cortando sus palabras.

- No digas más Inuyasha, lo importante es que volvemos a estar juntos.

Inuyasha abrazó tiernamente a Kagome inspirando su fragancia con un nuevo toque que pudo reconocer perfectamente y con esta sensación de plenitud besó con suavidad la frente de la joven.

- Salgamos de aquí Kagome, los demás estarán preocupados, hace mucho que desaparecimos y además hay que curarte esa herida. – Ante las últimas palabras el hanyou endureció su expresión, le irritaba de sobremanera pensar que aquel demonio hubiese mordido a Kagome y aunque no percibía más intrusión en ella que no fuese la de él mismo, estaba preocupado por las consecuencias de la extraña mordida y las palabras del youkai.

La chica sólo asintió y se colocó obediente en la espalda del hanyou, que era el sitio donde más protegida se sentía, cobijada por el calor masculino del único hombre que la había amado. Estrujó más los hombros del hanyou, queriendo atesorar el instante antes de rendirse al sueño que la envolvía.

Este gesto no pasó desapercibido para Inuyasha quien cerró los ojos disfrutando de la pequeña demostración de amor que estaba recibiendo y pasados unos segundos de silencio comenzó a correr siguiendo el sonido del mar y con la persona más importante en su mundo sobre su espalda.

...

El camino de regreso se hizo eterno pero finalmente después de tanta oscuridad la pareja pudo respirar aire puro y ver la luz del sol. La tenue brisa marina mecía las olas del mar a su antojo y la arena de la playa relucía cual diamantes desde el cielo, empezaba a amanecer. Inuyasha depositó cuidadosamente a Kagome sobre la arena, estaba temblorosa y parecía tener fiebre, acarició sus labios resecos e inspeccionó las dos hendiduras de su cuello.

- Ya no sangra pero esto no parece estar bien. – Se levantó y rompió un trozo de su manga que mojó con agua salada para luego colocarlo en la frente de la chica.

Observó pausadamente cada curva de su cuerpo y como se ceñía en su cintura el improvisado lazo hecho con las manga de su ahori rojo, luego viajó hasta sus piernas que aun tenían arañazos de su anterior encuentro, los acarició con delicadeza.

- Kagome, lo siento, ojalá nunca hubieses pasado por esto... ni siquiera he podido protegerte, te he fallado.

Sujetó la espalda de la morena, atrayéndola hasta él y dejando la mordida del youkai al alcance de sus labios.

- Almenos intentaré sanar tus heridas y borrar el rastro de ese desgraciado, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer en este momento porque yo... a ti te...

Sus pensamientos se vieron invadidos por el recuerdo de aquella noche, cuando Kagome y él se habían besado, siendo él humano.

--FLASHBACK--

_- Me... amas. – No era una pregunta, Inuyasha se lo estaba repitiendo para si mismo en voz alta._

_Kagome le devolvió la mirada con la misma intensidad y sin más comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de la cueva evitándolo pero antes, se detuvo observando el fuego, en dónde antes había leña ahora sólo quedaban brasas._

_- No puedo creer que te sorprendas... siempre lo has sabido. ¿Y tú Inuyasha, sientes lo mismo?_

-- FIN FLASHBACK--

"¿Acaso siento yo lo mismo, es esto que siento al tenerte entre mis brazos... amor, Kagome?"

Su corazón latía fuertemente y era obvio que ya había elegido entre las dos mikos, ahora que la tenía a su lado, sería capaz de abrirle su corazón y aceptar sus sentimientos o era sólo el deseo lo que lo impulsaba a actuar así, indiferentemente de lo que sucediera de ahora en adelante, estaba dispuesto a encontrar una respuesta aunque en ese preciso momento la tenía ante sus ojos.

Acercó su boca y comenzó a lamer la herida en la garganta de la chica que permanecía inconsciente, si su instinto no fallaba esa sería la mejor manera de sellar la lesión y evitar que se infectara aunque el sabor de su piel le trajo placenteros recuerdos que hicieron reaccionar su cuerpo sin él poder evitarlo.

...

Sango, Miroku y Shippo, hacía demasiadas horas que montaban a lomos de Kirara buscando el rastro de sus amigos, incluso Miroku había notado una presencia demoníaca que abandonaba los acantilados pero por más que buscaron por los alrededores fue imposible dar con una pista que los llevase hasta ellos. La noche había sido larga y todos estaban agotados.

- Creo que deberíamos parar y descansar un rato, en este estado no daremos con ellos y no debemos abusar de Kirara, ella también está cansada, ¿qué me dices Sango?.

- Tienes razón Miroku, será mejor que paremos, aunque me preocupa mucho que no hayan aparecido hasta ahora, no es propio de Inuyasha desaparecer así... no estoy segura de que estén bien. – La exterminadora llevó su mano al pecho, temía por la vida de sus amigos y se sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada.

El pequeño zorrito agitó su peluda cola y afinó su olfato, el viento proveniente del mar traía consigo olores familiares para él que no tardó en identificar.

- ¡Chicos, creo que son ellos, los huelo... están cerca! – Con sus diminutas manos señaló el camino que debían seguir y nadie puso en duda su instinto pues era la primera pista que encontraban.

Kirara agilizó su marcha y pronto pudieron divisar dos figuras a lo lejos, mientras se acercaban a la horilla del mar la imagen se hacía más clara, Inuyasha abrasaba a Kagome totalmente pegada a su cuerpo y vistiendo su ahori rojo mientras él lamía con los ojos cerrados su cuello. La visión ruborizó a todos los espectadores y antes de aterrizar Sango tapó los ojos del kitsune.

Miroku no creía lo que veían sus ojos y una expresión libidinosa se dibujó en su rostro. Tan concentrado estaba Inuyasha en lo que hacía y en las deliciosas respuestas de su cuerpo ante el contacto de la joven, que no se percató de la presencia de sus amigos hasta que la mononoke tocó tierra firme y llamó su atención. Entonces Miroku rompió el hielo.

- ¡Inuyasha, Kagome! Cuanto me alegro de que estéis bien... – Iba a hacer referencia a la postura en la que los había encontrado y al bulto en el hakama de Inuyasha, cuando reparó en el estado de Kagome. - ¿Qué le ocurre a Kagome, no parece estar bien y eso en su cuello... parece una mordida, ¡Inuyasha, acaso tu...!

- ¡No pienses lo que no es Miroku!, Kagome ha sido atacada por un vampiro y tiene mucha fiebre... yo sólo intentaba sanar su herida, ¡eso es todo!. – El chico se defendió fieramente de la acusación del monje.

Sango se acercó hasta su amiga y acarició su rostro notando lo caliente que estaba.

- ¿Un vampiro, cómo ha podido ser?

Miroku arrugó su frente pensativo y dirigió una mirada acusadora al hanyou.

- ¿Y tu dónde estabas Inuyasha, qué ha pasado?

El hanyou comenzaba a estar harto del interrogatorio y se puso en pie histérico.

- ¿¡Qué insinúas Miroku!?, ni siquiera yo se que ha ocurrido... nos tendieron una trampa para separarnos, el objetivo de Naraku era Kagome pero no se con qué propósito la puso en manos de ese maldito vampiro. – Miró con resentimiento a la chica sintiéndose culpable. – No es necesario que me recuerdes mi incompetencia, ahora mismo me siento despreciable por no haber podido evitar que le ocurriera esto a Kagome.

El hanyou cerró con furia su puño, clavándose sus propias garras hasta hacer sangrar su mano y comenzó a caminar dándoles la espada.

- Es mejor que vallamos cuanto antes al poblado de la anciana Kaede, Kagome necesita descansar y ser atendida, no podemos perder el tiempo. – Ahora Inuyasha no se sentía capaz de llevarla en su espalda, se sentía responsable y también estaba lo que le había hecho él con sus propias manos, él también había derramado su sangre y en el fondo era tan culpable del dolor de la chica como el desgraciado que la había herido. En su mente se estaba librando una batalla.

Miroku se quedó mudo y lamentó haber dudado de Inuyasha, él siempre había protegido a Kagome por encima de todo... excepto cuando aparecía la sacerdotisa muerta, tal vez habían sido manipulados por el maldito de Naraku pero ahora no era momento para contemplaciones y se dirigió hasta Sango que intentaba subir a Kagome a lomos de Kirara para ayudarla.

- Inuyasha parece muy dolido, me pregunto que habrá pasado exactamente.

- No lo se Sango, pero si de algo estoy seguro es de que ha sido muy duro para él, está muy afectado, deberíamos evitar hacer preguntas hasta que la Srta. Kagome se haya recuperado.

Sango observó a la sacerdotisa con un montón de dudas rondando su mente.

Shippo como de costumbre se abrasó a Kagome llorando.

- Kagome... ¿qué te ha pasado, se pondrá bien Sango?

- Espero que si Shippo, de momento sólo parece tener fiebre.

El pequeño olfateó su aroma, era diferente al de siempre, su esencia estaba mezclada a la del hanyou de una manera que nunca antes había sentido, aunque lo achacó al hecho de estar vistiendo las ropas de Inuyasha.

...

Inuyasha saltaba sobre las copas de los árboles, estaba furioso consigo mismo y necesitaba desfogarse. A pocos metros de él volaba Kirara con el resto del grupo a cuestas lo que hacía más lenta su marcha y mayor su agotamiento, por lo que Sango decidió hacer una pausa en el río más cercano.

- ¡Inuyasha, paremos un momento, Kirara necesita descansar!.

La gata descendió y se acercó a beber al río, el hanyou llegó hasta ellos con cara de pocos amigos y sin pronunciar una palabra cargó a Kagome entre sus brazos.

- Lo siento Kirara... me adelantaré, estamos muy cerca de la aldea.

- Pero Inuyasha, espera un momento. – Miroku extendió una mano para llamar su atención pero el hanyou estaba decidido a continuar su camino a solas y por la disposición que mostraba, no habría forma humana de hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Sango notaba una expresión extraña en su rostro, una mezcla de dolor y culpabilidad, creyó que era debido a lo que le había ocurrido a la sacerdotisa muerta y al hecho de haber estado a punto de perder nuevamente a Kagome a manos de Naraku.

- Déjalo ir Miroku... nosotros les seguiremos enseguida que Kirara se haya repuesto y cuanto antes lleguen mejor.

Así lo vieron irse, era evidente que algo lo atormentaba pero ya era habitual en él causar incertidumbre entre sus amigos, el hanyou no solía compartir sus preocupaciones, ser desconfiado por naturaleza era su método para protegerse de los sentimientos humanos.

No recorrió mucha distancia hasta que su olfato le alertara de una presencia conocida y todos sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta. Cuando su vista divisó al grupo de tres integrante que se había detenido frente a él, no pudo evitar que se le escapara un gruñido.

- Sesshomaru, ¿qué haces por estas tierras?

Jaken, como de costumbre, se adelantó a la respuesta de su señor.

- ¡Insolente, el amo Sesshomaru no tiene por que dar explicaciones a un vulgar hanyou!.

- ¡Feh! si no haces callar a ese engendro, pienso despedazarlo aquí mismo.

Sesshomaru se mostraba tan prepotente como siempre y aunque no pretendía alargar la conversación con su hermanastro, sentía curiosidad por el aroma que desprendía la chica que sostenía en su regazo con tanto recelo.

- Inuyasha, veo que finalmente has poseído a esa hembra humana aunque... no la has marcado aun. – Las palabras del imponente taiyoukai hicieron mella en el orgullo del hanyou.

- Ese no es tu problema Sesshomaru. – La expresión de Inuyasha se endureció.

- Es cierto, no me interesa en lo más mínimo... pero puede que a algún otro si. – Con la elegancia que lo caracterizaba, se dio la vuelta y continuó su camino. - ¡Jaken, Rin!

- ¡Jump, espere Sr. Sesshomaru! – El diminuto demonio verde corrió detrás de su amo a trompicones, tras él quedó la niña que se inclinó ante Inuyasha educadamente en forma de despedida.

- Espero que la Srta. Kagome se ponga bien... adiós.

La desfachatez de su hermano no tenía límites, el hanyou nunca había deseado tanto como en esta ocasión, perderlo de vista aunque tenía razón, no había marcado a Kagome como su hembra, si por casualidad a Kouga se le ocurría pasarse a verla, notaría que se habían apareado, tal y como lo había hecho su hermano. Lo más seguro es que el lobo armara un escándalo que avergonzaría a Kagome, no lo podía permitir pero ¿estaría Kagome dispuesta a ser su pareja de por vida?, también temía que alguien se le avanzara... "¿Qué debo hacer?".

Se había quedado allí de pie, con la nariz enterrada en el cabello de la joven y no supo cuanto tiempo transcurrió pero el olor de Kirara lo sorprendió meditabundo.

- Inuyasha... ¿qué haces aquí? Ya deberías estar en la aldea. – Miroku estaba realmente preocupado por su comportamiento.

El hanyou se sobresaltó y disimulando se excusó.

- Me, me... me he encontrado con Sesshomaru.

Todos miraron a los alrededores desconfiadamente y Sango habló algo nerviosa.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido, dónde está ahora?

- Ha seguido su camino sin más, no... no me lo esperaba, fue muy extraño. – Realmente había sido un curioso encuentro, el hanyou se preguntaba que buscaba su medio hermano por esas tierras, podría ser que Naraku estuviera cerca.

- No se que buscaba pero deberíamos ser cautelosos, es posible que tenga alguna pista sobre el paradero de Naraku, puede que aun siga persiguiendo a Kagome. – El monje hablaba seriamente, Inuyasha le miró sorprendido era como si le acabara de leer el pensamiento.

- Tienes razón Miroku, será mejor que no nos separemos. – Sango dijo esto mirando al joven de blanca cabellera.

- Bien, continuemos, ya queda poco. – El hanyou evitó la mirada acusadora de Sango y de un salto se alejó de ellos, huyendo de sus preguntas.

...

- ¿Cómo está Kagome, abuela Kaede? – El zorrito permanecía sentado frente al cuerpo de la sacerdotisa con sus manitos entrelazadas.

- Ya está mucho mejor Shippo, Kagome tiene grandes poderes espirituales, sin duda cualquier rastro que haya dejado ese ser en su cuerpo, ha sido purificado.

- Entonces, ¿porqué no ha despertado aun?

- Sólo era un resfriado pero le subió mucho la fiebre por la falta de defensas que le ocasionó la gran pérdida de sangre, Inuyasha me explicó lo del vampiro.

- Si, aunque no ha dicho mucho sobre lo ocurrido, últimamente se muestra muy arisco y se pasa todo el día sobre la rama de algún árbol.

- Puede que necesite tiempo para poner sus ideas en orden. – Los años dotan a las personas mayores de un sexto sentido y el de Kaede le decía que, lo que le pasaba al hanyou, iba mucho más lejos de lo que el resto podía imaginar. Repasó con sus curtidos ojos el cuerpo de la joven que dormitaba, recordando las numerosas marcar de garras y colmillos que había en su piel cuando le quitó el ahori de Inuyasha.

- ¿A qué te refieres abuela Kaede? – Shippo esperaba inocentemente la respuesta de su interlocutora.

- No es nada pequeño, cosas de ancianos, salgamos podríamos despertar a Kagome.

El zorrito asintió y salió más tranquilo de la cabaña, seguido por una Kaede ensimismada que no dejaba de dar vueltas al asunto, la duda estaba en quien podía ser el verdadero causante de las marcas en el cuerpo de la chica y por los restos de sangre que había entre sus piernas, la huella del individuo era mucho más profunda. Por un momento había dudado de que hubiese sido el hanyou pero era imposible que tratase a Kagome con tal agresividad, para la anciana este asunto se estaba convirtiendo en un dilema del que sólo Inuyasha conocía la solución, así que se encaminó hacía el árbol que ocupaba el hanyou.

Aun no estaba lo suficiente cerca y el fino olfato canino ya la había identificado.

- ¿Qué quieres Kaede?, no estoy de humor para hablar con nadie. – Ni siquiera se digno a girarse, seguía con la vista perdida en el horizonte.

- No crees que ya va siendo hora de que bajes de esa nube Inuyasha, no nos podrás evitar por siempre... necesitamos respuestas. – La mujer habló seriamente sorprendiendo al hanyou.

- Pues yo no las tengo, lo que quieres saber será mejor que se lo preguntes a Kagome cuando despierte.

- ¿Entonces tengo que suponer que tu no eres responsable de nada de lo ocurrido?. – Esta vez el chico le prestó toda su atención.

- ¡Feh! No se de que hablas.

- Yo creo que si, lo que le ha pasado a Kagome tendrá fuertes repercusiones en su futuro y quiero saber a que atenerme cuando despierte.

Inuyasha dio un salto y aterrizó a una distancia prudencial de Kaede, colocó bien su kimono y le dio nuevamente la espalda alejándose de ella.

- Me he artado de esta conversación, ya te he dicho que lo que quieras saber se lo preguntes a Kagome.

Kaede se quedó con la palabra en la boca, era irritante tener una conversación seria con el esquivo hanyou y si huía era porque sabía algo que no quería desvelar, algo que para la sabia mujer desvelaba parte de la encrucijada que acabaría de confirmar la sacerdotisa, sin necesidad de palabras, en cuanto despertara. Observó como el cabello plateado desaparecía entre los árboles y sonrió tristemente.

- El que calla otorga Inuyasha. – Y sin más regresó a la cabaña, tal vez la chica estuviese mejor.

...

P.D.: Estoy exultante después de la buena acogida que tuvo el capítulo anterior, así que me animé a publicar uno más largo, que espero os haya gustado también... como habréis visto Kagome no se ha convertido en vampiro ni mucho menos, ya que me ciño al contexto del manga además imaginaros a una Kagome sedienta de sangre persiguiendo a Inuyasha, (sería divertido, eso si) pero no es el caso.

En fin estoy trabajando en el desarrollo del maligno plan de Naraku que me ha salido bastante rebuscado pero aun falta un poquillo para desvelarlo, todo a su tiempo.

No me olvido de dar las gracias a todos mis lectores y sobre todo a los que me han dado su opinión, es una sensación maravillosa.

Muchas gracias por leerme!


	6. Después de ti no hay nada

Bueno finalmente me he dignado a subir este capítulo que para ser sincera, hace mucho que lo tenía escrito y quedé bastante satisfecha pero he tenido algunos problemas con el resto, por lo que no me alargaré más y os dejo con la continuación. ¡Al fin!

...... ......

Para cuando Kagome despertó aquella noche, todos los integrantes del grupo se habían retirado a dormir, incluso Kaede dormía, en un futon cerca de ella. La morena no quiso despertarla y aun se sentía algo débil. Recorrió con la vista toda la cabaña en busca de sus amigos y en especial, de un inquieto hanyou.

Fue pensar en él y revivir los sueños que constantemente habían visitado su reposo recordándole cada detalle de su encuentro sexual con el semi demonio. Se ruborizó al notar la brisa nocturna rozar su piel cual si fuera el tacto sutil de Inuyasha que tanto deseaba.

Se levantó pesadamente y descubrió que estaba vistiendo un yukata de Kaede.

"¿Habrá visto las marcas?" – Elevó la fina tela para inspeccionar su cuerpo y para su desagrado, algunas cicatrices aun estaban presentes, entonces recordó lo ocurrido con el vampiro y rápidamente llevó una mano hacia su cuello para palpar las pequeñas incisiones.

Se acercó a la puerta y corrió la cortina intentando hacer el menor ruido, necesitaba aire fresco y la noche exhibía una espléndida luna llena.

El viento la acogió, transportando en él su dulce aroma hasta la nariz de cierto hanyou que inmediatamente siguió el rastro de la fuente. Se detuvo en seco ante la chica que dio varios pasos torpes hacia él y no pudo controlar su impulso por tenerla entre sus brazos y notar la calidez de su piel, se acercó a ella en silencio y la abrasó aspirando su esencia como si hubiese pasado siglos sin ella, su cuerpo se estremecía al sentir la tibieza de los sentimientos que embargaban a la joven que se fundía en su abraso como si fuera el último, aferrada a su ahori fuertemente por temor a cerrar los ojos y que todo fuera un sueño.

- Kagome, me alegro que estés mejor, me tenías muy preocupado. – Habló sin separar sus labios del sedoso cabello de la sacerdotisa.

- Inuyasha. – La chica se agarraba al musculoso torso, sintiéndose incapaz de formular palabra alguna pues ser correspondida por el hanyou era demasiado para ella.

- Temíamos que la mordida de ese desgraciado tuviese consecuencias... por suerte sólo ha sido un resfriado. – El peliplateado sostuvo el mentón de la chica con sus dedos para descubrir que sus ojos eran un mar de lágrimas a punto de desbordarse.

- ¿Qué te ocurre Kagome, estás bien?

- Demasiado bien... temía que después de lo ocurrido, nunca más pudiésemos estar de esta manera, ¿qué pasará con nosotros ahora Inuyasha?... yo ni si quiera estoy segura de que haya sido real... lo que pasó.

El hanyou estaba estupefacto pero al tenerla tan cerca y después de tantas dudas, que lo habían atormentado esos días, siempre atento esperando a que en cualquier momento apareciera el lobo apesto o el maldito Naraku para separarlo de Kagome, sentía que ya no podía retener más sus sentimientos.

- No te dejaré sola Kagome, te necesito a mi lado... tu eres muy importante para mi.

La chica sintió un efluvio invadiendo su pecho, Inuyasha estaba reconociendo parte de lo que ella esperaba escuchar pero eso no era suficiente para consolar a su hambriento corazón, necesitaba escuchar una palabras muy simples pero cargadas de significado, palabras que el hanyou sólo había profesado a Kikyo y esto rompió el encanto que los rodeaba, una parte de su mente le decía que se conformara con las migajas y la otra le gritaba que pronto la abandonaría como hacía siempre.

- Tan importante como lo es Kikyo... – La mirada de la joven se oscureció.

- ¡No! ¿A qué viene eso ahora? – Una vez más el chico se veía entre la espada y la pared. - ¡Kagome deja ya de compararte con ella, forma parte de pasado pero sólo eso, mi presente y mi futuro está a tu lado... ¿cómo puedo hacer que lo entiendas?

Tanta seguridad había dejado descolocada a Kagome quien observaba con los ojos como platos y casi sonriente al hanyou, que comenzaba a estar visiblemente molesto y era más que obvio que el sentimentalismo no era una característica propia en él.

- Lo siento Inuyasha pero no estoy acostumbrada a esto... tu y yo, siempre discutimos y aunque estabas a mi lado sentía que había un abismo entre nosotros, tal vez por ser quien soy...

Nuevamente el hanyou la hizo estremecer cuando se acercó a ella hasta que sus alientos se mezclaron.

- Ka-go-me... me lo dejaste muy claro aquel día en el Goshimboku y también, en la cueva... – Esta última frase sonrojó ferozmente a la morena que se removió en el regazo masculino nerviosa.

- ¿Sabes?, aun hueles a mi... he temido todos estoy días que apareciera Kouga y lo notase, pero lo cierto es que nada me gustaría más, que así fuera. – Su tono de voz cambió a uno más ronco y sensual, durante aquellos días transcurridos, el embriagador y nuevo aroma de la chica revolvía los sentidos del hanyou que la sentía, inevitablemente como su hembra, desatando un deseo en él que nunca antes había experimentado.

Sus garras se situaron hábilmente en la cintura atrayéndola hacia su propio cuerpo y sus labios recorrieron la distancia que había entre ellos hasta rozar los labios femeninos que temblaban sin control y pronto sus bocas se fundieron en un beso donde Inuyasha entreabría la boca de Kagome con mordiscos apasionados para luego jugar con su lengua saboreando el paladar de la chica que respondía con la misma hambre a los besos del hanyou. Se separaron lentamente y sus ojos se encontraron sin necesidad de pronunciar palabras. Los fuertes brazos del joven cargaron el delicado cuerpo como se eleva una pluma y se alejaron del pueblo hasta quedar frente al imponente árbol del tiempo, en busca de más privacidad.

- Aquí empezó todo... fue donde vi tus preciosas orejitas por primera vez.

- Yo en cambio no tengo buenos recuerdos de este árbol, sólo el haberte conocido. – Mientras hablaba acarició con la palma de la mano el rugoso tronco, justo allí donde había yacido sellado durante tantos años.

- Pues hagamos que eso cambie Inuyasha.

El hombre acorraló entre su cuerpo y el grueso tronco a la chica después de escuchar sus dulces e incitantes palabras.

- No quiero hacerte más daño... no se si te merezco, me he estado haciendo esa pregunta muchas veces, al fin y al cabo sólo soy un hanyou y tu una sacerdotisa. – Mientras hablaba recorría con su nariz el cuello de Kagome haciéndola estremecer por completo. – Pero no puedo evitarlo, no quiero que seas de nadie más que mía... desde aquel día es como si te tuviese debajo de mi piel, te deseo a todas horas Kagome.

- Ya hemos llegado demasiado lejos como para arrepentirnos, ¿no crees?. No me importa lo que seas ni lo que soy, quiero estar contigo Inuyasha, hace mucho tiempo que te amo sin poder evitarlo... y aunque tu no sientas lo mismo, ya te dije una ves que sólo quiero estar a tu lado, no pido más.

El aliento se escapaba de su boca al sentir como el hombre al que tanto amaba lamía su garganta de una manera casi sucia, erizando su piel y como sus manos viajaban hasta sus piernas para cargarla con facilidad, quedando él entre ellas, apoyando sus muslos en sus caderas y aumentando así el contacto entre sus cuerpos.

- Te daré lo que me pidas Kagome... te necesito tanto. – El hanyou parecía impaciente por hacerla suya, tanto que recostó la espalda de la chica al tronco y con sus manos libres acarició con anhelo sus curvas mientras su boca recorría el escote que dejaba ver la fina tela, hasta que, hambriento de ella, deshizo el lazo del yukata dejando los pechos de la joven al descubierto pero antes de someterse a los placeres de la carne, miró directamente a los cristalinos ojos de la mujer que respiraba agitada. – Si te entregas a mi por completo, después de esta noche no volverás a ser la misma, ni siquiera se si mantendrás tus poderes de sacerdotisa... ¿estás dispuesta a ser mía por siempre Kagome?.

Dos gotas saladas rodaron por la mejilla de la chica antes de abrir sus labios.

- ¿No te das cuenta... de que siempre lo he sido Inuyasha?

Inuyasha sentía que su vida ganaba un motivo de ser, no estaba seguro de comprender el sentimiento que había empujado a su padre a abandonar a su esposa youkai para unir su vida a la de su madre. Pero si había sentido lo mismo que él en ese momento, el amor y la tibieza de una mujer humana invadiendo su alma, no le culpaba de nada, no había satisfacción más grande en el mundo que tener un hogar en el corazón de alguien, alguien a quien proteger y amar. Nunca más volvería a estar solo, no si Kagome estaba a su lado.

Y así, con la convicción de amarla y en su total lucidez dejó caer por completo el yukata para admirar la belleza de su mujer y poco a poco fue descendiendo con ella en brazos, sin perder su mirada, hasta colocarla suavemente sobre la húmeda hierba.

- Eres preciosa Kagome. – Se inclinó sobre ella y depositó un beso en sus labios sonrosados, no parecía el hanyou malhumorado y agresivo de siempre, este era uno más jovial y cariñoso, una faceta que comenzaba a vislumbrar la chica. – Esta vez prometo no hacerte daño... te amo demasiado.

Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida, estas últimas palabras habían calado hondo de una manera casi dolorosa para ella, estaba resignada a amarlo a pesar de no ser correspondida, a compartir su corazón con el fantasma de otra mujer y aun así descubrir que estaba equivocada después de tanta indiferencia, comprender que una chiquilla con más valor del que ella misma sabía, iba a descubrir que sus sueños se hacían realidad... no puede eso llamarse felicidad y sin poder evitarlo estaba llorando nuevamente.

Ocultó su rostro en el hombro del hanyou mientras este acariciaba sus pechos, rozando sus pezones y haciéndole cosquilla con las garras y otra vez los insaciables labios del hombre se posaban sobre los suyos algo más ansiosos, más apasionados, explorando su boca con su lengua que la invitaba a seguirlo en un morboso juego.

Entonces las pequeñas manos viajaron por la ancha espalda, causando estragos en el excitado hanyou, para retirar inexpertas el ahori y abrirse paso hasta la tostada piel, aunque sus gestos eran algo torpes estaban cargados de sensualidad y así la morena probó con su lengua la piel del hombre mientras seguía empujando la ropa que se interponía entre ellos.

Pronto recibió la ayuda del chico que se despojó rápidamente del hakama apoyando su virilidad sobre el vientre de la joven y la estrechó por la cintura para lamer ambos senos causando escalofríos en la delicada piel con cada roce de sus colmillos y así bajó hasta su abdomen trazando un camino con su lengua.

Kagome temblaba salvajemente y arqueaba su espalda aplastando sus pechos contra las garras del hanyou en señal de sumisión total, cuando sintió la boca caliente y húmeda entre sus pliegues, un estallido de placer la hizo convulsionarse mientras sentía los jadeos de Inuyasha entre sus piernas y unos dedos punzantes introducirse con delicadeza en su interior, si el deseo era un pecado a partir de ese día su cielo estaría en el infierno pues cada poro de su piel clamaba a gritos la furia del hanyou arremetiendo en lo más profundo de su ser .

Bajó la mirada extasiada de placer para ver a un hombre extremadamente excitado embistiendo el aire mientras le daba placer a ella con las mejillas encendidas y esta imagen la consternó. Se irguió obligándolo a él a quedarse de rodillas frente a ella, dejando el palpitante miembro a la altura de su cara, la joven lo tomó temerosa entre sus manos para lamerlo desde la base hasta la punta haciendo vibrar el cuerpo ante ella, que no duró mucho a su merced ya que se estiró sobre ella posicionándose para penetrarla, ansioso por volver a sentir la estrecha cavidad apretándolo, sus miradas se cruzaron perplejos de pasión y deseo.

- Te amo Inuyasha.

Con estas palabras la chica se aferró al cuello del hanyou esperando la embestida, que llegó lentamente, sintiendo como se ensanchaban sus paredes entre jadeos de embriaguez, mientras él lamía con ahínco la zona donde quedaban las cicatrices del vampiro, dispuesto a borrar su huella.

- Sólo puede... haber un sello en tu cuerpo Kagome... y será el mío. – Sin ella esperarlo, el chico sujetó sus muñecas sobre el pasto y sin dejar de moverse en su interior. – Esto te dolerá pequeña.

Justo después de la frase, clavó sus caninos en el mismo sitio con precisión y unos segundos después dos franjas moradas, como las que aparecían en el rostro del hanyou en su forma youkai, surcaron el cuello de la chica, pasando por detrás de la nuca hasta el otro lado donde desaparecieron sin dejar huella y una vez más la sangre de sus venas se derramó sobre su pecho desnudo, mezclándose con el sudor de los dos cuerpos. Kagome dejó escapar un grito de dolor y placer a la vez pues después de esto, el hanyou continuó penetrándola profundamente mientras ahogaba el grito con su boca en un beso salvaje, con un gusto extrañamente metálico.

Se incorporó sentándose sobre sus piernas y dejando a la morena moverse con libertad encima suyo mientras aferraba con una garra su espalda y atendía con devoción sus duros pezones, ya sonrosados por sus dientes.

Los gemidos de ambos inundaban la noche a los pies del Gochimboku, testigo de su unión y entrega mutua, los rostros ruborizados, las pieles sudorosas y erizadas, sensibles a cada roce friccionándose entre si y la mezcla del cabello azabache de Kagome con el blanco reluciente bajo la luna del hanyou. Cada detalle marcaba un antes y un después en la vida de ambos jóvenes que se profesaban un amor incondicional mediante un acto deliciosamente impuro, dejando en su entrega una parte de uno, gravada en el alma del otro.

La voz del hanyou se escuchó grave y entrecortada pues estaba a punto de estallar.

- Ya eres mi hembra... mía y sólo mía. – Posesivo como era, se sentía dueño y señor de la mujer que se estremecía de placer sobre él, con los ojos cerrados y el cabello mojado, pegado al rostro.

La sujetó de la cadera situándola bajo su pecho para arremeter en sus entrañas con frenesí, su cuerpo le pedía liberación y cuando la chica busco sus labios, se fundió en algo más que un beso con ella, temblando sobre ella y jadeando fuertemente en su boca, se sometió por completo al placer eléctrico que recorrió todo su cuerpo concentrándose en su miembro y en la cálida esencia que de el brotó. Finalmente cayó derrotado sobre la delicada joven, que permanecía inmóvil respirando con dificultad, convencida de que no podría olvidar jamás ese momento.

Al separar sus cuerpos el frío de la noche se hizo presente, por lo que buscaron el calor en los brazos del otro, Kagome puso su yukata sobre ellos y se acurrucó desnuda entre las piernas del hanyou que estaba sentado con la espalda apoyada al gran árbol y el pelo desordenado graciosamente sobre sus orejitas blancas, esto arrancó una sonrisa a la joven y una mirada curiosa al ojidorado.

- ¿De qué te ries?

- Estás muy gracioso así. – Los dedos de Kagome jugaban con las hebras plateadas que caían en el pecho del hanyou.

- ¿Así cómo, desnudo, desaliñado o vulnerable?

- Un poco de todo... pero me fascina saber que sólo yo te he visto así.

- ¡Feh! ¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso? – El chico puso cara de indiferencia.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Y la respuesta de la morena fue inmediata, evidentemente indignada.

- Es broma tonta... claro que sólo tu me has visto así, sabía que reaccionarías de esta manera, ya extrañaba hacerte enfadar. – Rió su propia broma divertido ante una acusadora mirada femenina.

- Inuyasha, no creas que por ser tu mujer te librarás de la maldición del rosario, es más, creo que me va a ser muy útil. – Ahora era la sacerdotisa la que reía ante el enfurruñado rostro del hanyou.

- No te atreverás...

- Pues mejor no me tientes. – La chica cruzó graciosamente sus brazos triunfante y una carcajada de Inuyasha rompió el silencio, seguido por ella que volvía a recostarse sobre su pecho.

Eran conscientes de que se querían tal cual eran, con sus defectos y virtudes, cada gesto formaba parte de lo que uno amaba del otro y nada los cambiaría, menos ahora que estaban unidos por un lazo indestructible, el amor.

....

Caminaban tomados de la mano hacia la aldea y ya casi se veía despuntar el alba, sus mentes daban vueltas en silencio al hecho de tener que revelar a sus amigos su reciente unión, ya que la nueva mordida en el cuello de la chica llamaría excesivamente la atención, sin hablar de su aroma, que no tardaría en asolar al pequeño zorrito y a cualquier visitante, no humano, que se acercara a la aldea.

- Inuyasha... ¿qué le diremos a todos?

- La verdad Kagome, tarde o temprano acabarán por descubrirlo, será mejor que lo digamos nosotros además... Kaede últimamente ha estado haciendo muchas preguntas, creo que vio algo el día que te trajimos y te quitó mi ahori. – La dorada mirada del hanyou permanecía perdida en algún punto lejano.

- Es cierto, ella me puso este yukata, habrá visto las marcas y ¿qué han dicho los demás?

- Pues... lo cierto es que no me han hecho muchas preguntas, tampoco quería hablar del tema con nadie, es algo complicado de explicar y tampoco estaba seguro de cómo te lo tomarías cuando despertaras, así que... no saben mucho.

- Vaya, no se que decir, esto es vergonzoso.

- ¿Por yo ser un hanyou? – La expresión del chico se entristeció.

- ¡¿Qué dices Inuyasha?! Es porque no será fácil explicar a todos lo que hemos hecho y espera a ver la cara del libidinoso de Miroku. – Kagome respondió con la misma energía de siempre, aunque la situación era rara, se sentía pletórica, sentimiento que compartía el hanyou.

....

Estaban en la puerta de la cabaña discutiendo, más bien vociferando.

- ¡Pues lo decimos y ya está! – El inquieto joven se impacientaba como siempre.

- ¡No es tan fácil Inuyasha!

- ¿Qué es lo que tenéis que decir a estas horas de la mañana? – El monje salía adormilado aun, rascándose la cabeza y detrás suyo la taijiya algo despeinada con el zorrito en brazos.

- ¡Kagome! ¿Te encuentras mejor?

La sacerdotisa respondió tímidamente.

- Si, mucho mejor.

Miroku examinó la escena y había algo que no encajaba, Shippo permanecía en el regazo de la exterminadora notablemente confundido y temeroso olisqueando el aire intentando descifrar el significado del misterioso olor que emanaba del cuerpo de la sacerdotiza, algo más llamó la atención del bonzo, una profunda mordida, aun sangrante en la garganta de Kagome que ella misma intentaba tapar con una mano, imposible de pasar por alto.

Inuyasha pareció leer sus pensamientos y antes de que nadie pudiera hablar, soltó su conclusión definitiva, algo muy común en él, olvidando que a veces debía tener más tacto.

- He marcado a Kagome con mi imprenta demoníaca... nos hemos apareado y ahora es mi compañera, no hay nada más que decir. – Aunque parecía muy seguro de si mismo, estaba nervioso así que intentó mantener el tipo altanero de siempre.

........

P.D.: He tardado tanto que incluso han cambiado el aspecto de mi cuenta, así que antes de poder publicar el capítulo, tuve que hacer un master para situarme, eso me pasa por tardar tanto, lo tengo bien merecido.

Aunque confieso y no es para excusarme (un poco si), que estar embarazada, vomitar día si y día también, no ayuda mucho a los ánimos para ponerse delante del ordenador, más bien me iría derechita a la cama cuando regreso del trabajo. Sólo espero que no se haga habitual y se me pase pronto (dicen que a los 4 meses se acaban las nauseas y ya los tengo...), tendré que armarme de paciencia.

Como siempre agradezco muchísimo los reviews que he ido recibiendo, es una alegría que llena este pequeño mundo de expectativas que rodea al escritor y a su humilde obra, al fin y al cabo un review es la savia que da vida a una historia.

Muchas gracias por leerme!


	7. Acto reflejo

Como siempre los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, queda más que claro que son propiedad de la gran Rumiko... pero desde luego mi imaginación es mía y sólo mía, bueno y vuestra también que para eso escribo, finalmente os dejo con la continuación.

... ...

Si la mirada matara, Inuyasha ya estaría en el infierno, habitualmente solía decir las cosas insensiblemente y sin tener en cuenta las reacciones de los demás pero esta vez se había pasado por lo que la sacerdotisa no pudo evitar el impulso de sentarlo aunque ya era demasiado tarde, pues todos los presentes estaban boquiabiertos y aunque pareciera imposible, sin palabras.

- ¡Inuyasha, siéntate!

Fue pronunciar la palabra maldita y el hanyou se estrelló bruscamente contra la tierra alzando una nube de polvo y para cuando comenzaba a recuperarse y pudo levantar la cabeza del agujero que él mismo había hecho, vio como Kagome se marchaba azorada, afincando sus garras al pavimento se puso en pie hecho una furia para gritarle a la mujer.

- ¡¿Pero que demonios te pasa Kagome, sólo he dicho la verdad.?

La morena continuó caminando apresurada por encontrar un agujero, como del que acababa de salir el hanyou, para ocultar la vergüenza que sentía pero una vez más su carácter impulsivo se imponía a su cordura.

- ¡Pues no ha sido la mejor manera! – Con estas palabras huyó tras las cortinas de bambú de la cabaña.

Inuyasha ladeó el rostro como lo haría un perro cuando le habla su amo, para él estaba más que claro el hecho de informar a todos su nueva posesión sobre la chica y las reacciones de Kagome siempre lo dejaban fuera de juego. Se preguntaba si algún día llegaría a entender a su mujer mientras observaba perplejo el sitio por donde esta había desaparecido.

Miroku quien finalmente había salido de su asombro, sonrió distraído ladeando la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba Sango, visiblemente afectada aun por la confesión.

- Pues no veo que hayan cambiado mucho uno con el otro.

Sango le devolvió la mirada a modo de complicidad y se acercó al hanyou, aunque ella misma estaba ruborizada por lo explícito que este había sido, para consolarlo.

- Inuyasha... has sido muy indiscreto y ese tipo de temas son de especial delicadeza para nosotros y en especial para una chica.

- ¿Y qué quería que dijera si no? ¡Fhe, mujeres!. – De un salto se alejó de sus amigos para buscar refugio en el tronco seco del árbol donde siempre solía ir cuando necesitaba meditar algo.

La realidad es que ambos, aunque aparentaban estar enfadados, ocultaban la verdad tras una fachada, ya que utilizaban la excusa para hallar una escapatoria al bochorno después de confesar su secreto y por supuesto ahora cada uno por su lado se sentía enormemente aliviado.

- Bueno Sango, parece que nos han dejado solos y ahora que ellos se han confesado su amor... ¿No crees que nosotros deberíamos hacer lo mismo?. – La mirada del monje estaba muy lejos de ser casta.

La exterminadora se giró indignada y siguió los pasos de Kagome, no sin antes contestar a la pregunta.

- ¡Pervertido!

El pequeño zorrito alzó la cabecita para observar con resignación al bonzo libidinoso que contoneaba su cara al ritmo de las caderas de Sango, y es que este hombre no perdía oportunidad para acosar a una chica, sobretodo si esta era su prometida.

- Por muy mayores que seáis todos... nunca cambiaréis.

...

En algún lejano rincón del Sengoku, un hombre de largos cabellos negros observaba paciente el horizonte que se reflejaba en sus rojizas orbes, esperando una señal, un indicio del portador de un preciado don, alguien capaz de conseguir para él, el último fragmento de la esfera.

Una avispa se acercó a él susurrando frases al aire. Ya estaba cerca, pronto se pondrían en marcha sus planes, ahora que el vampiro había recuperado la vida, el siguiente paso era encontrar el poderoso coral rojo que sólo se haría visible ante un auténtico descendiente del clan de los demonios murciélagos.

Tal vez Naraku esperaba más de lo que el ingenuo demonio podía ofrecer pero si algo estaba presente en su mente, es que no habría nada que se resistiera a la influencia de sus fragmentos contaminados y este ser no sería diferente al resto de servidores.

- Kagome, pronto estarás en mis manos y cuando ese día llegue, desearás no haber nacido. – Este pensamiento fomentaba un profundo y siniestro deseo, tan arraigado en su ser como las raíces de un árbol. – Y tu Inuyasha, sufrirás incluso más que cuando fuiste traicionado por Kikyo... será todo un placer para mi.

Al presentir la cercanía del demonio murciélago, una risa cínica escapo de su boca inundando la cabaña de un lúgubre eco que se extendió por el bosque.

...

En la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, dos jóvenes guardaban silencio y se limitaban a sus labores esperando el momento de poder entablar una conversación, Sango limpiaba por segunda vez su hiraikotsu y Kagome intentaba limpiar la herida que había dejado el hanyou en su cuello, que ahora le escocía como si le estuviesen tirando alcohol y casi podía notar los colmillos perforando su piel.

La taijiya se percató de las penurias de su amiga y se acercó a ella, sin su permiso le requisó el recipiente con agua, que ya era más sangre que agua, de sus manos para regresar con agua limpia y fresca. Tomó el paño húmedo y lo pasó con delicadeza por la zona sangrante y visiblemente irritada.

La sacerdotisa no opuso resistencia y se dejó atender por su amiga.

- No sabía nada sobre los rituales de apareamiento de los demonios... es muy doloroso, y me quema, si hubiese sabido que tenía que morderme...- Kagome se confesaba ante su amiga, necesitaba hablar con alguien.

- Lo habrías hecho igual, tal vez con algo más de miedo pero igual de convencida. – Sango conocía bien los sentimientos que albergaba la sacerdotisa por el hanyou.

- ¡Sango!

- Kagome cuando se está con la persona amada no existen barreras y tu siempre me lo has demostrado, esperas que crea que habrías cambiado de opinión si hubieses sabido que te mordería de esta manera, tan salvaje por cierto. – Sin apartar la vista de la herida, volvió a mojar el paño.

- ¡Auch! duele, aunque... tienes razón, ni siquiera le pregunté que hacía, simplemente me dejé llevar en sus brazos, fue tan hermoso esta vez.

- ¿Esta vez? – Ante esta revelación, Sango dejó caer el paño y un enorme rubor se concentró en sus mejillas.

- Bueno, es que hubo una primera vez pero no tuvo nada que ver con esta. Fue en los acantilados. – Ahora era Kagome quien comenzaba a sonrojarse.

Sango recuperó el aliento y comenzó a ligar cabos, aquellos que quedaron sueltos el día que los encontraron, fue como si alguien hubiese encendido la luz pues la taijiya comprendió el extraño comportamiento del hanyou por esos días. Todo encajaba, incluso el porqué de las marcas, presentes en el cuerpo de Kagome aquella mañana en la playa.

- ¿Sango, estás bien?

- Si, es sólo que ahora comprendo mucha cosas.

Ambas chicas se miraron y sonrieron, tal vez había cambiado la relación de Kagome con Inuyasha pero la complicidad que compartían ellas, no cambiaría jamás.

...

Inuyasha se mecía intranquilo, con la mirada perdida en los tonos naranjas del cielo, a aquellas horas de la tarde. Extrañaba a Kagome, se le hacía curioso lo largas que podían parecer las horas sin ella. Incluso antes de forjar sus lazos, él ya era incapaz de esperarla por mucho tiempo cuando se iba a su época, al final siempre acababa por ir tras ella.

Una triste sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, su mente comenzaba a divagar en la posibilidad de perderla, si antes temía por su vida, ¿qué haría ahora?, ahora que ella era su bien más preciado, ¿sería capaz de protegerla?. Los miedos se agolpaban en su cabeza y la idea de apartarla del peligro o enviarla a su tiempo, quedaba totalmente descartada, básicamente porque la necesitaba a su lado para ser mejor persona, para sentirse completo, para mantener su fe y su fuerza a parte de que ella nunca aceptaría estas posibilidades.

Ya no había lugar para el recuerdo de Kikyo en su corazón, sólo en su memoria.

Allí, mientras daba vueltas en su mente, comprendió lo importante que era y había sido la chiquilla del futuro desde que llegó a su vida, aquella que le despertó del letargo para trazar un camino con él hasta convertirse en mujer entre sus brazos.

- Kagome. – Pronunció suavemente su nombre y sintió estremecerse cada parte de su cuerpo, el nuevo aroma de la joven estaba en todas partes, tan dulce que deseó lamer su piel.

Y otra vez lo invadió el deseo, mientras las imágenes de la morena desnuda, con el cabello revuelto y los ojos brillosos, la piel mojada y sus garras recorriendo cada curva de su cuerpo, arrancándole jadeos de placer, se agolparon en su cabeza y en su miembro a la vez.

...

Kaede quien había estado al margen de los acontecimientos, regresaba de realizar una purificación en una aldea cercana. Le extrañó encontrar su poblado tan silencioso y más ahora que el grupo se encontraba cerca pero estaba agotada y decidió reposar en su cabaña y de paso comprobaría el estado de la sacerdotisa.

Al entrar en la cabaña, ambas chicas la recibieron efusivamente, sobre todo Kagome.

- ¡Kagome! Cuanto me alegro, ya estás despierta. – La anciana posó su astuta mirada en el cuello vendado de la chica y frunció el seño, no recordaba haber vendado esa herida, que por cierto ya había sanado cuando se fue.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado pequeña? – Alargó su mano intentando tocar el hombro de la joven pero esta evito su tacto y su mirada, apenada.

Sango consciente de la incómoda situación intervino en su nombre.

- No ha sido nada Kaede, se le ha abierto un poco la herida... hoy ha tenido un día movido. – Tal vez había hablado más de la cuenta...

- ¿Movido?

- Si, explicar a todos lo que pasó, sólo estoy algo cansada Kaede, no te preocupes.

La mujer observo atentamente a las dos chicas como si quisiera leer la verdad que ocultaban en sus mentes pero decidió no hacer más preguntas, todo a su debido tiempo.

- Bien, creo que yo iré a descansar un rato, el día ha sido duro y ya soy mayor para estas cosas. ¿Dónde están Inuyasha y los demás?, no los he visto fuera.

- No se, ya sabes como son, Inuyasha estará vagando por ahí y Miroku... es fácil imaginar lo que puede estar haciendo. – Sango dijo esto algo desencantada, conocía muy bien los malos vicios de su hombre, aunque lo más seguro es que estuviese persiguiendo al hanyou para arrancarle los detalles de su encuentro.

- Tu también deberías descansar Kagome, tal vez podrías aprovechar para ir a tu época ahora que ya estás mejor.

- Tienes razón Kaede, además no me vendría nada mal un buen baño. – "Lo estoy necesitando" penso. – Ya está decidido, mañana regresaré a casa pero antes tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

Acabó la frase mientras salía de la cabaña, no sabía como reaccionaría el hanyou ante esta noticia, siempre le costaba dejarla partir pero esta vez estaba segura de que le costaría un poco más convencerlo.

...

Kagome se acercó en silencio al viejo árbol, soplaba una brisa helada que la hizo estremecer y en el cielo despuntaban las primeras estrellas de la noche y la luna en cuarto creciente las acunaba, pronto habría luna llena.

- Siempre he pensado que las estrellas del Sengoku brillan con más intensidad que en mi época.

- Eso es porque aquí no tenemos ese humo horrible que flota encima de tu ciudad. – El chico descendió del tronco con la agilidad de un felino.

- A ese humo le llamamos polución y si, es horrible.

Inuyasha se aproximó a ella hasta que sus alientos se mezclaron, sin hacer nada más, sin tocarla, sólo respirando su aroma y perdido en sus enormes ojos.

Kagome acarició su mejilla rozando con sus dedos los labios del chico y este cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la sutil caricia y deseando besarla; pero fue la chica quien dio el primer paso irrumpiendo en su boca demandando su lengua, él no la hizo esperar y finalmente apresó el pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos y profundizó el esperado beso hasta acabar su aliento.

- Esto es extraño, por más que lo repitamos, no me acostumbro. – El rubor cubría los pómulos de la sacerdotisa.

- Antes... no quise hacerte enfadar.

- Lo sé. – La chica apartó un mechón de cabello blanco que mecía el viento.

- Esta calma no es normal, es como si algo terrible se avecinara. Aquel monstruo, desapareció sin más, algo estarían tramando.

- Inuyasha, creo que ya lo habíamos visto antes, ¿recuerdas aquella niña hanyou llamada Shiori, cuando fuimos en busca de la barrera de coral rojo que debía fortalecer a Tessaiga?.

- Si, ¿qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?.

- Creo que ese demonio era su padre, debe estar siendo manipulado por Naraku, eso explicaría la presencia de Kagura.

- Recuerdo que su olor me era familiar.

- Algo debe estar tramando, no es normal que Naraku se tome tantas molestias para despertar a un muerto viviente sin un propósito entre manos.

- Deberíamos partir cuanto antes, puede ser peligroso que nos quedemos aquí Kagome.

La joven recordó el motivo que la había llevado al viejo árbol.

- Inuyasha, antes me gustaría pasar por mi casa, hace mucho que no voy y no se cuanto tardaremos en regresar, puede ser un viaje largo esta vez.

El rostro del hanyou se desfiguró aunque pronto, y para sorpresa de la morena, desistió del numerito que pensaba montarle.

- Bien pero no tardes en volver, cada día que pasa es tiempo a favor de ese desgraciado.

En el fondo el único sitio donde sabía que Kagome estaba segura era en su época y en la situación actual temía más por ella que por él mismo, aunque era consciente de lo necesaria que era su mujer para encontrar a Naraku, por mucho que esto le pesara.

Los ojos del hanyou hablaron por si solos para Kagome, quien no había dejado de observarlo atentamente.

- ¿Estás preocupado? – La chica se sentó en el suelo jalando el kimono de Inuyasha para que este hiciera lo mismo.

- Quisiera estar seguro de poder protegerte pero cosas como lo ocurrido en la cueva me hacen pensar que no es así. – Se dejó caer algo derrotado a su lado.

- No puedes estar en todas partes, siempre habrán situaciones que se escapen de tus manos, no debes sentirte culpable de nada de lo ocurrido además siempre salimos adelante... juntos. – Kagome reflexionaba sus propias palabras, conciente de que ella misma había caído en el error de sentirse responsable de casos imposibles.

- Lo se, aunque me gustaría cambiarlo... Ni siquiera mi padre pudo proteger a lo que más quería, ¿cómo podré hacerlo yo?.

- Sabes que estás equivocado Inuyasha, tú estás aquí y fue gracias a su sacrificio, no fue en vano. – Eran palabras duras pronunciadas en un terreno al que Kagome no estaba segura de tener acceso, así que esperó en silencio la respuesta del hanyou, que permaneció callado con la vista perdida.

Kagome comenzaba a sentirse incomoda hasta que sintió el brazo de Inuyasha sobre sus hombros, acercándola a su pecho.

- Tal vez tengas razón pero quiero que sepas que, aunque no esté en mis manos, lo intentaré tantas veces como sea necesario.

La morena alzó la vista inocentemente con el corazón a punto de escapar de su pecho, y se encontró con dos orbes doradas llenas de ternura. Inuyasha apoyó su mentón en la frente de la chica y dejó escapar las palabras en un suspiro.

- Estaré siempre que me necesites.

Para cuando Kagome despertó aquella noche, todos los integrantes del grupo se habían retirado a dormir, incluso Kaede dormía, en un futon cerca de ella. La morena no quiso despertarla y aun se sentía algo débil. Recorrió con la vista toda la cabaña en busca de sus amigos y en especial, de un inquieto hanyou.

Fue pensar en él y revivir los sueños que constantemente habían visitado su reposo recordándole cada detalle de su encuentro sexual con el semi demonio. Se ruborizó al notar la brisa nocturna rozar su piel cual si fuera el tacto sutil de Inuyasha que tanto deseaba.

Se levantó pesadamente y descubrió que estaba vistiendo un yukata de Kaede.

"¿Habrá visto las marcas?" – Elevó la fina tela para inspeccionar su cuerpo y para su desagrado, algunas cicatrices aun estaban presentes, entonces recordó lo ocurrido con el vampiro y rápidamente llevó una mano hacia su cuello para palpar las pequeñas incisiones.

Se acercó a la puerta y corrió la cortina intentando hacer el menor ruido, necesitaba aire fresco y la noche exhibía una espléndida luna llena.

El viento la acogió, transportando en él su dulce aroma hasta la nariz de cierto hanyou que inmediatamente siguió el rastro de la fuente. Se detuvo en seco ante la chica que dio varios pasos torpes hacia él y no pudo controlar su impulso por tenerla entre sus brazos y notar la calidez de su piel, se acercó a ella en silencio y la abrasó aspirando su esencia como si hubiese pasado siglos sin ella, su cuerpo se estremecía al sentir la tibieza de los sentimientos que embargaban a la joven que se fundía en su abraso como si fuera el último, aferrada a su ahori fuertemente por temor a cerrar los ojos y que todo fuera un sueño.

- Kagome, me alegro que estés mejor, me tenías muy preocupado. – Habló sin separar sus labios del sedoso cabello de la sacerdotisa.

- Inuyasha. – La chica se agarraba al musculoso torso, sintiéndose incapaz de formular palabra alguna pues ser correspondida por el hanyou era demasiado para ella.

- Temíamos que la mordida de ese desgraciado tuviese consecuencias... por suerte sólo ha sido un resfriado. – El peliplateado sostuvo el mentón de la chica con sus dedos para descubrir que sus ojos eran un mar de lágrimas a punto de desbordarse.

- ¿Qué te ocurre Kagome, estás bien?

- Demasiado bien... temía que después de lo ocurrido, nunca más pudiésemos estar de esta manera, ¿qué pasará con nosotros ahora Inuyasha?... yo ni si quiera estoy segura de que haya sido real... lo que pasó.

El hanyou estaba estupefacto pero al tenerla tan cerca y después de tantas dudas, que lo habían atormentado esos días, siempre atento esperando a que en cualquier momento apareciera el lobo apesto o el maldito Naraku para separarlo de Kagome, sentía que ya no podía retener más sus sentimientos.

- No te dejaré sola Kagome, te necesito a mi lado... tu eres muy importante para mi.

La chica sintió un efluvio invadiendo su pecho, Inuyasha estaba reconociendo parte de lo que ella esperaba escuchar pero eso no era suficiente para consolar a su hambriento corazón, necesitaba escuchar una palabras muy simples pero cargadas de significado, palabras que el hanyou sólo había profesado a Kikyo y esto rompió el encanto que los rodeaba, una parte de su mente le decía que se conformara con las migajas y la otra le gritaba que pronto la abandonaría como hacía siempre.

- Tan importante como lo es Kikyo... – La mirada de la joven se oscureció.

- ¡No! ¿A qué viene eso ahora? – Una vez más el chico se veía entre la espada y la pared. - ¡Kagome deja ya de compararte con ella, forma parte de pasado pero sólo eso, mi presente y mi futuro está a tu lado... ¿cómo puedo hacer que lo entiendas?

Tanta seguridad había dejado descolocada a Kagome quien observaba con los ojos como platos y casi sonriente al hanyou, que comenzaba a estar visiblemente molesto y era más que obvio que el sentimentalismo no era una característica propia en él.

- Lo siento Inuyasha pero no estoy acostumbrada a esto... tu y yo, siempre discutimos y aunque estabas a mi lado sentía que había un abismo entre nosotros, tal vez por ser quien soy...

Nuevamente el hanyou la hizo estremecer cuando se acercó a ella hasta que sus alientos se mezclaron.

- Ka-go-me... me lo dejaste muy claro aquel día en el Goshimboku y también, en la cueva... – Esta última frase sonrojó ferozmente a la morena que se removió en el regazo masculino nerviosa.

- ¿Sabes?, aun hueles a mi... he temido todos estoy días que apareciera Kouga y lo notase, pero lo cierto es que nada me gustaría más, que así fuera. – Su tono de voz cambió a uno más ronco y sensual, durante aquellos días transcurridos, el embriagador y nuevo aroma de la chica revolvía los sentidos del hanyou que la sentía, inevitablemente como su hembra, desatando un deseo en él que nunca antes había experimentado.

Sus garras se situaron hábilmente en la cintura atrayéndola hacia su propio cuerpo y sus labios recorrieron la distancia que había entre ellos hasta rozar los labios femeninos que temblaban sin control y pronto sus bocas se fundieron en un beso donde Inuyasha entreabría la boca de Kagome con mordiscos apasionados para luego jugar con su lengua saboreando el paladar de la chica que respondía con la misma hambre a los besos del hanyou. Se separaron lentamente y sus ojos se encontraron sin necesidad de pronunciar palabras. Los fuertes brazos del joven cargaron el delicado cuerpo como se eleva una pluma y se alejaron del pueblo hasta quedar frente al imponente árbol del tiempo, en busca de más privacidad.

- Aquí empezó todo... fue donde vi tus preciosas orejitas por primera vez.

- Yo en cambio no tengo buenos recuerdos de este árbol, sólo el haberte conocido. – Mientras hablaba acarició con la palma de la mano el rugoso tronco, justo allí donde había yacido sellado durante tantos años.

- Pues hagamos que eso cambie Inuyasha.

El hombre acorraló entre su cuerpo y el grueso tronco a la chica después de escuchar sus dulces e incitantes palabras.

- No quiero hacerte más daño... no se si te merezco, me he estado haciendo esa pregunta muchas veces, al fin y al cabo sólo soy un hanyou y tu una sacerdotisa. – Mientras hablaba recorría con su nariz el cuello de Kagome haciéndola estremecer por completo. – Pero no puedo evitarlo, no quiero que seas de nadie más que mía... desde aquel día es como si te tuviese debajo de mi piel, te deseo a todas horas Kagome.

- Ya hemos llegado demasiado lejos como para arrepentirnos, ¿no crees?. No me importa lo que seas ni lo que soy, quiero estar contigo Inuyasha, hace mucho tiempo que te amo sin poder evitarlo... y aunque tu no sientas lo mismo, ya te dije una ves que sólo quiero estar a tu lado, no pido más.

El aliento se escapaba de su boca al sentir como el hombre al que tanto amaba lamía su garganta de una manera casi sucia, erizando su piel y como sus manos viajaban hasta sus piernas para cargarla con facilidad, quedando él entre ellas, apoyando sus muslos en sus caderas y aumentando así el contacto entre sus cuerpos.

- Te daré lo que me pidas Kagome... te necesito tanto. – El hanyou parecía impaciente por hacerla suya, tanto que recostó la espalda de la chica al tronco y con sus manos libres acarició con anhelo sus curvas mientras su boca recorría el escote que dejaba ver la fina tela, hasta que, hambriento de ella, deshizo el lazo del yukata dejando los pechos de la joven al descubierto pero antes de someterse a los placeres de la carne, miró directamente a los cristalinos ojos de la mujer que respiraba agitada. – Si te entregas a mi por completo, después de esta noche no volverás a ser la misma, ni siquiera se si mantendrás tus poderes de sacerdotisa... ¿estás dispuesta a ser mía por siempre Kagome?.

Dos gotas saladas rodaron por la mejilla de la chica antes de abrir sus labios.

- ¿No te das cuenta... de que siempre lo he sido Inuyasha?

Inuyasha sentía que su vida ganaba un motivo de ser, no estaba seguro de comprender el sentimiento que había empujado a su padre a abandonar a su esposa youkai para unir su vida a la de su madre. Pero si había sentido lo mismo que él en ese momento, el amor y la tibieza de una mujer humana invadiendo su alma, no le culpaba de nada, no había satisfacción más grande en el mundo que tener un hogar en el corazón de alguien, alguien a quien proteger y amar. Nunca más volvería a estar solo, no si Kagome estaba a su lado.

Y así, con la convicción de amarla y en su total lucidez dejó caer por completo el yukata para admirar la belleza de su mujer y poco a poco fue descendiendo con ella en brazos, sin perder su mirada, hasta colocarla suavemente sobre la húmeda hierba.

- Eres preciosa Kagome. – Se inclinó sobre ella y depositó un beso en sus labios sonrosados, no parecía el hanyou malhumorado y agresivo de siempre, este era uno más jovial y cariñoso, una faceta que comenzaba a vislumbrar la chica. – Esta vez prometo no hacerte daño... te amo demasiado.

Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida, estas últimas palabras habían calado hondo de una manera casi dolorosa para ella, estaba resignada a amarlo a pesar de no ser correspondida, a compartir su corazón con el fantasma de otra mujer y aun así descubrir que estaba equivocada después de tanta indiferencia, comprender que una chiquilla con más valor del que ella misma sabía, iba a descubrir que sus sueños se hacían realidad... no puede eso llamarse felicidad y sin poder evitarlo estaba llorando nuevamente.

Ocultó su rostro en el hombro del hanyou mientras este acariciaba sus pechos, rozando sus pezones y haciéndole cosquilla con las garras y otra vez los insaciables labios del hombre se posaban sobre los suyos algo más ansiosos, más apasionados, explorando su boca con su lengua que la invitaba a seguirlo en un morboso juego.

Entonces las pequeñas manos viajaron por la ancha espalda, causando estragos en el excitado hanyou, para retirar inexpertas el ahori y abrirse paso hasta la tostada piel, aunque sus gestos eran algo torpes estaban cargados de sensualidad y así la morena probó con su lengua la piel del hombre mientras seguía empujando la ropa que se interponía entre ellos.

Pronto recibió la ayuda del chico que se despojó rápidamente del hakama apoyando su virilidad sobre el vientre de la joven y la estrechó por la cintura para lamer ambos senos causando escalofríos en la delicada piel con cada roce de sus colmillos y así bajó hasta su abdomen trazando un camino con su lengua.

Kagome temblaba salvajemente y arqueaba su espalda aplastando sus pechos contra las garras del hanyou en señal de sumisión total, cuando sintió la boca caliente y húmeda entre sus pliegues, un estallido de placer la hizo convulsionarse mientras sentía los jadeos de Inuyasha entre sus piernas y unos dedos punzantes introducirse con delicadeza en su interior, si el deseo era un pecado a partir de ese día su cielo estaría en el infierno pues cada poro de su piel clamaba a gritos la furia del hanyou arremetiendo en lo más profundo de su ser .

Bajó la mirada extasiada de placer para ver a un hombre extremadamente excitado embistiendo el aire mientras le daba placer a ella con las mejillas encendidas y esta imagen la consternó. Se irguió obligándolo a él a quedarse de rodillas frente a ella, dejando el palpitante miembro a la altura de su cara, la joven lo tomó temerosa entre sus manos para lamerlo desde la base hasta la punta haciendo vibrar el cuerpo ante ella, que no duró mucho a su merced ya que se estiró sobre ella posicionándose para penetrarla, ansioso por volver a sentir la estrecha cavidad apretándolo, sus miradas se cruzaron perplejos de pasión y deseo.

- Te amo Inuyasha.

Con estas palabras la chica se aferró al cuello del hanyou esperando la embestida, que llegó lentamente, sintiendo como se ensanchaban sus paredes entre jadeos de embriaguez, mientras él lamía con ahínco la zona donde quedaban las cicatrices del vampiro, dispuesto a borrar su huella.

- Sólo puede... haber un sello en tu cuerpo Kagome... y será el mío. – Sin ella esperarlo, el chico sujetó sus muñecas sobre el pasto y sin dejar de moverse en su interior. – Esto te dolerá pequeña.

Justo después de la frase, clavó sus caninos en el mismo sitio con precisión y unos segundos después dos franjas moradas, como las que aparecían en el rostro del hanyou en su forma youkai, surcaron el cuello de la chica, pasando por detrás de la nuca hasta el otro lado donde desaparecieron sin dejar huella y una vez más la sangre de sus venas se derramó sobre su pecho desnudo, mezclándose con el sudor de los dos cuerpos. Kagome dejó escapar un grito de dolor y placer a la vez pues después de esto, el hanyou continuó penetrándola profundamente mientras ahogaba el grito con su boca en un beso salvaje, con un gusto extrañamente metálico.

Se incorporó sentándose sobre sus piernas y dejando a la morena moverse con libertad encima suyo mientras aferraba con una garra su espalda y atendía con devoción sus duros pezones, ya sonrosados por sus dientes.

Los gemidos de ambos inundaban la noche a los pies del Gochimboku, testigo de su unión y entrega mutua, los rostros ruborizados, las pieles sudorosas y erizadas, sensibles a cada roce friccionándose entre si y la mezcla del cabello azabache de Kagome con el blanco reluciente bajo la luna del hanyou. Cada detalle marcaba un antes y un después en la vida de ambos jóvenes que se profesaban un amor incondicional mediante un acto deliciosamente impuro, dejando en su entrega una parte de uno, gravada en el alma del otro.

La voz del hanyou se escuchó grave y entrecortada pues estaba a punto de estallar.

- Ya eres mi hembra... mía y sólo mía. – Posesivo como era, se sentía dueño y señor de la mujer que se estremecía de placer sobre él, con los ojos cerrados y el cabello mojado, pegado al rostro.

La sujetó de la cadera situándola bajo su pecho para arremeter en sus entrañas con frenesí, su cuerpo le pedía liberación y cuando la chica busco sus labios, se fundió en algo más que un beso con ella, temblando sobre ella y jadeando fuertemente en su boca, se sometió por completo al placer eléctrico que recorrió todo su cuerpo concentrándose en su miembro y en la cálida esencia que de el brotó. Finalmente cayó derrotado sobre la delicada joven, que permanecía inmóvil respirando con dificultad, convencida de que no podría olvidar jamás ese momento.

Al separar sus cuerpos el frío de la noche se hizo presente, por lo que buscaron el calor en los brazos del otro, Kagome puso su yukata sobre ellos y se acurrucó desnuda entre las piernas del hanyou que estaba sentado con la espalda apoyada al gran árbol y el pelo desordenado graciosamente sobre sus orejitas blancas, esto arrancó una sonrisa a la joven y una mirada curiosa al ojidorado.

- ¿De qué te ries?

- Estás muy gracioso así. – Los dedos de Kagome jugaban con las hebras plateadas que caían en el pecho del hanyou.

- ¿Así cómo, desnudo, desaliñado o vulnerable?

- Un poco de todo... pero me fascina saber que sólo yo te he visto así.

- ¡Feh! ¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso? – El chico puso cara de indiferencia.

- ¡¿Qué? – Y la respuesta de la morena fue inmediata, evidentemente indignada.

- Es broma tonta... claro que sólo tu me has visto así, sabía que reaccionarías de esta manera, ya extrañaba hacerte enfadar. – Rió su propia broma divertido ante una acusadora mirada femenina.

- Inuyasha, no creas que por ser tu mujer te librarás de la maldición del rosario, es más, creo que me va a ser muy útil. – Ahora era la sacerdotisa la que reía ante el enfurruñado rostro del hanyou.

- No te atreverás...

- Pues mejor no me tientes. – La chica cruzó graciosamente sus brazos triunfante y una carcajada de Inuyasha rompió el silencio, seguido por ella que volvía a recostarse sobre su pecho.

Eran conscientes de que se querían tal cual eran, con sus defectos y virtudes, cada gesto formaba parte de lo que uno amaba del otro y nada los cambiaría, menos ahora que estaban unidos por un lazo indestructible, el amor.

...

Caminaban tomados de la mano hacia la aldea y ya casi se veía despuntar el alba, sus mentes daban vueltas en silencio al hecho de tener que revelar a sus amigos su reciente unión, ya que la nueva mordida en el cuello de la chica llamaría excesivamente la atención, sin hablar de su aroma, que no tardaría en asolar al pequeño zorrito y a cualquier visitante, no humano, que se acercara a la aldea.

- Inuyasha... ¿qué le diremos a todos?

- La verdad Kagome, tarde o temprano acabarán por descubrirlo, será mejor que lo digamos nosotros además... Kaede últimamente ha estado haciendo muchas preguntas, creo que vio algo el día que te trajimos y te quitó mi ahori. – La dorada mirada del hanyou permanecía perdida en algún punto lejano.

- Es cierto, ella me puso este yukata, habrá visto las marcas y ¿qué han dicho los demás?

- Pues... lo cierto es que no me han hecho muchas preguntas, tampoco quería hablar del tema con nadie, es algo complicado de explicar y tampoco estaba seguro de cómo te lo tomarías cuando despertaras, así que... no saben mucho.

- Vaya, no se que decir, esto es vergonzoso.

- ¿Por yo ser un hanyou? – La expresión del chico se entristeció.

- ¡¿Qué dices Inuyasha? Es porque no será fácil explicar a todos lo que hemos hecho y espera a ver la cara del libidinoso de Miroku. – Kagome respondió con la misma energía de siempre, aunque la situación era rara, se sentía pletórica, sentimiento que compartía el hanyou.

...

Estaban en la puerta de la cabaña discutiendo, más bien vociferando.

- ¡Pues lo decimos y ya está! – El inquieto joven se impacientaba como siempre.

- ¡No es tan fácil Inuyasha!

- ¿Qué es lo que tenéis que decir a estas horas de la mañana? – El monje salía adormilado aun, rascándose la cabeza y detrás suyo la taijiya algo despeinada con el zorrito en brazos.

- ¡Kagome! ¿Te encuentras mejor?

La sacerdotisa respondió tímidamente.

- Si, mucho mejor.

Miroku examinó la escena y había algo que no encajaba, Shippo permanecía en el regazo de la exterminadora notablemente confundido y temeroso olisqueando el aire intentando descifrar el significado del misterioso olor que emanaba del cuerpo de la sacerdotiza, algo más llamó la atención del bonzo, una profunda mordida, aun sangrante en la garganta de Kagome que ella misma intentaba tapar con una mano, imposible de pasar por alto.

Inuyasha pareció leer sus pensamientos y antes de que nadie pudiera hablar, soltó su conclusión definitiva, algo muy común en él, olvidando que a veces debía tener más tacto.

- He marcado a Kagome con mi imprenta demoníaca... nos hemos apareado y ahora es mi compañera, no hay nada más que decir. – Aunque parecía muy seguro de si mismo, estaba nervioso así que intentó mantener el tipo altanero de siempre.

...

P.D.: No puedo creer que esté aquí nuevamente escribiendo esta maravillosa historia, lo cierto es que lo paso genial escribiendo pero ha pasado más de un año desde mi última actualización y aunque me aveguenzo (no es para menos) no puedo hacer más tengo un pequeñin de 14 meses que me tiene totalmente secuestrada del mundo y de todos sus placeres... bueno no todos pero el tiempo para escribir está incluido en la lista.

No obstante estos últimos meses he ido escribiendo y ya tengo algunos capítulos extras con parte del desarrollo de la historia, que iré subiendo poco a poco para no desmotivarme.

Muchas gracias por leerme y muchas gracias también a los que me incluyen entre sus historias favoritas, me recuerda que aun hay gente que me sigue, de nuevo gracias!

... ¡Arriba el futol español, campeones del mundo 2010!


	8. Verdades abrumadoras

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko... aquí estoy con la continuación y os aviso que tengo mucho más...

... ...

Kagome no recordaba una noche más larga que aquella, las pesadillas eran constantes y la hacían perder el sueño, si tan sólo pudiera dormir con Inuyasha, tal vez así podría sentirse más segura.

Era un sueño horrible que no paraba de repetirse una y otra vez, se veía a si misma con la mirada perdida y sin poder mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo, hacía frío, mucho frío y su mente estaba en blanco, no habían recuerdos, ni siquiera el de Inuyasha era como si para ella nunca hubiese existido y ese hecho la aterrorizaba. Sólo duraba unos instantes pero para ella eran una eternidad, quería gritarse a si misma que abriera los ojos que dejara de sufrir, que sólo era un sueño pero a cambio, de su boca se escapaba lo más parecido a una última y gélida exalación de aire, que le daba un apariencia espectral a su aura... y así cada noche.

No entendía lo que podía significar y lo cierto es que no se había atrevido a comentarlo con nadie, no creyó que fuera importante pero ya comenzaba a asustarse aunque no veía una relación entre el sueño y los últimos sucesos, quisás sólo estuviese cansada, demaciados días de esfuerzo para su cuerpo y encima los encuentros con el hanyou que la dejaban realmente agotada por otro lado también estaba esa herida en su cuello que ardía cada vez que se acercaba a su creador era como llevar un collar de descárgas eléctricas, todo era tan raro, se suponía que ahora ella pertenecía a Inuyasha y viceversa ¿acaso no podían los demonios tener una manera más normal de profesar su amor?.

Aun no estaba habituada a la nueva situación y nisiquiera sabía como debía reaccionar ante el resto de seres que la rodeaban humanos y no humanos, o cómo reaccionarían estos últimos ya que bien sabía de sus sentidos sobredesarrollados como el olfato en el caso de los lobos... entonces una imagen fugaz cruzó por su mente, Kouga, ese seguro se lo tomaría fatal.

Todos estos pensamientos la habían descolocado y ni siquiera notó los suaves tonos dorados que tomó la habitación en la que se encontraba cuando la luz del amanecer comenzó a colarse entre las rendijas de puertas y ventanas, pronto sería un nuevo día y tendría que partir hacia su mundo, puede que los malos sueños cesaran en cuanto descansara un poco, al menos eso esperaba y decidida a no pensar más se levantó del futón, que dejó impecablemente doblado en su lugar.

Observó a su alrededor y repasó con cariño las siluetas de sus amigos que aun dormían y en un rincón de la cabaña, un chico sentado de espaldas a la pared y con su espada a un lado, la desvestía con una mirada de fuego.

Sorteó los futones intentando hacer el menor ruido y se acercó a él, arrodillándose entre sus piernas y dedicándole sus intensos ojos café enmarcados en una sonrisa antes de hablar.

- ¿No puedes dormir? – Apartó un mechón plateado del rostro del hanyou.

- Es muy difícil contigo cerca... tu olor, me hace desearte... debo controlar mis instintos y algo más.

La chica se ruborizó de tal manera que a Inuyasha se le escapó una sonrisa.

- ¿Mi olor? – Preguntó inocentemente.

- Si hueles diferente, hueles a mi, a sexo y a youkai, no se, tal vez todo a la vez. – Inuyasha la miró fijamente y relamió sus labios ante lo apetecible que podía ser Kagome cuando se sobresaltaba como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Aunque le había contado una verdad a medias, sabía que el nuevo olor, si era adictivo y para él tan potente, para el resto de demonios también sería interesante y era imposible no notarlo, de hecho esa era la función de marcar a una pareja. Pero para Kagome tenía más inconvenientes de la cuenta y nunca habría querido poner la vida de lo que más amaba en peligro, esta posibilidad le obligaba a estar alerta a todas horas, y esto era ese "algo más" que no había detallado antes y que la morena había pasado inadvertido.

Kagome acercó en silencio sus labios entrecerrando los ojos y el chico acabó de recorrer el camino que faltaba para sentir el sabor de estos. Una vez más se fusionaban sus bocas y sus lenguas se enredaban con pasión pero esta vez lo hacían con más seguridad. El cuerpo femenino fue apresado entre los brazos de Inuyasha que pasaba su lengua envuelto en lujuría por el cuello de la chica dando especial atención a su marca, ésta lanzaba eléctricos azótes a la mujer que se arqueba contra él friccionando sus cuerpos, entonces sus garras bajaron resiguiendo la pequeña silueta hasta llegar al trasero y de ahí a las caderas intentando atraerla hacia él y acabar con la tortura.

Un gruñido quebrado escapó de la boca del hanyou que notaba como la exitación hacía crecer su hakama.

- Grrr... Te deseo mujer, se mía ahora!

Kagome recobró la cordura de golpe al escucharlo, recordando donde y con quien estaban, y al ver la desesperación del hombre que la reclamaba y comenzaba a parecer fuera de control, ella ya sabía lo que pasaba cuando el hanyou lo perdía. Así que se liberó como pudo de su agarre y puso dos dedos sobre sus labios con suavidad.

- Inuyasha no estamos solos, aquí no. – Le dolió decirlo pues lo deseaba tanto como él.

El chico pareció captar el mensaje y saliendo del estado de extasis en el que se encontraba, dio una rápida ojeada por encima del hombro de Kagome y para su desagrado vió como Miroku los miraba con la boca abierta y Sango tirando de la manga del kimono de éste para que disimulara su estupor.

Se hizo un largo silencio, finalmente Kagome se puso en pié y como si nada hubiera ocurrido se dirigió hacia donde estaba su mochila para preparar su viaje de regreso a casa, si es que se podía decir así pues durante ese año había estado más en el Sengoku que en su tiempo con su familia.

Mientras la sacerdotiza se concentraba en sus queaceres, el resto del grupo se ponía en pie y cada uno se ocupaba de algo, cuando el pequeño kitsune se hubo desperezado del todo se acercó a la que consideraba como lo más cercano a una madre, algo inquieto y dudoso.

- Kagome, ¿ya te vas? – Se podía notar la inseguridad en su voz infantil.

La jóven le dedicó una mirada tierna y es que adoraba al pequeño cachorro.

- Shippo, ¿te ocurre algo? – Alargó su mano y acarició el revuelto cabello naranja.

- Es que ahora hueles raro, hueles a Inuyasha y no se si debo... – El pequeño bajó su vista al suelo y antes de que pudiera hablar sintió como Kagome lo estrechaba entre sus brazos.

- No ha cambiado nada Shippo, no temas acercarte a mi. – Shippo olfateó el nuevo aroma de la chica con su naricita pegada a su pecho.

- Entonces tu e Inuyasha ¿qué sóis ahora, eres su pareja Kagome?

- No estoy segura pero eso parece pequeño.

- Mi padre me dijo una vez que yo sabría que hacer cuando llegara el momento, que formaba parte de nuestro instinto y creo que eso es lo que te ha hecho el tonto de Inuyasha. – No podía ocultar su desagrado, sus facciones se mostraban serias y su seño fruncido como un niño al que le quitan su juguete favorito. A Kagome le pareció de lo más tierno, el zorrito estaba celoso del hanyou, aunque este era lo más cercano a un padre para él.

- Shippo yo siempre te querré y nadie te alejará de mi lado... ni siquiera Inuyasha.

El cachorro la miró con alegría y se abrazó más a ella, no dijo nada más pero el olor de la sacerdotiza no dejaba de recordarle algo: "pertenencia", y por mucho que ella le tranquilizara él sabía, a pesar de ser muy pequeño, que eso entre los demonios tenía un significado importante.

Una vez la enorme mochila amarilla estuvo lista, la chica comenzó a despedirse de sus amigos, mientras notaba la ausencia de alguién imprescindible para ella.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el pozo y el sol la acompañó por el sendero del bosque, hacía un maravilloso día y la brisa matutina mecía las hojas de los árboles como si suzurraran el nombre del bosque... Inuyasha.

Entonces lo vío, de pié y con los brazos cruzados la esperaba apollado en la raída madera del pozo. Su corazón se aceleró, eran tantas las veces que lo había visto así durante el último año y tantas las sensaciones que despertaba el semidemonio en ella, llevó una mano a su cuello, donde un fuerte ardor le recordaba que aquel era quien la había marcado y en un desenfrenado acto de pasión la había hecho mujer. Por Kami no podía dejar de pensar en ello, si antes ya le amaba ahora se había vuelto totalmente adicta a él en un sentido más lujurioso.

La vió respirar profundo y acercárse algo nerviosa, Inuyasha tenía sus ojos clavados en ella, su hembra era hermosa, tal vez no se había fijado nunca lo suficiente, que idiota había sido y pensar que la podría haber perdido en innumerables ocasiones, que ella siempre le confesaba su amor a cambio de nada y él continuaba embargado por sus dudas y sus miedos al rechazo y ahora era toda suya, no sólo su amor si no también su cuerpo.

Sus corazones latían desbocados y cuando estuvieron cerca, tanto que sus alientos se mezclaban, el hanyou no pudo controlar su deseo y cargándola saltó al interior del pozo. La besó hambriento mientras los envolvía la suave luz violeta, para pronto encontrarse en la penunbra del pequeño santuario del templo Higurashi. Una vez allí se dejó llevar por el deseo que despertaba la chica en él y la sentó en el borde del pozo con las piernas abiertas para acomodarse entre ellas y hacer más pleno el contacto entre sus cuerpos.

El tacto del hanyou quemaba en la piel de Kagome pero especialmente en su cuello que ardía, era como si lo llamara a gritos, como si deseara sentir nuevamente el filo de sus colmillos atravesando su piel.

Inuyasha notó el cambio en el aroma de la morena y sin dejar de abrazarla la miró a los ojos.

- Kagome, ¿qué ocurre? – Lo dijo con temor, no quería pensar que estuviese arrepentida. Pero no fue inseguridad lo que notó.

La chica sostuvo una de sus garras entre sus pequeñas manos temblorosas y la llevó hasta su garganta, al colocarla encima de la marca pudo sentir con horror lo caliente que esta estaba.

- Esto... ¿desde cuando te pasa?

- Sólo cuando estoy a tu lado, creo que es el efecto de ser humana... pero no te negaré que me siento exitada cuando comienzo a notarlo, no sabes lo que provocas en mi con tu presencia Inuyasha...

El hanyou no pudo creer lo que oía, esa no era su inocente Kagome, esta era una más sensual y seductora. Y saber esto, fomentaba las ansias que albergaba de morderla y amarla hasta la saciedad y que había reprimido por temor a hacerle más daño.

Entonces sintió como la chica se frotaba contra él como invitándolo y decidió dejar sus temores a un lado sólo por esa mañana, sólo por el momento que deseaba vivir con su mujer.

El contacto entre sus cuerpos fue frenético, y sus besos aun más, Kagome resiguió con su lengua los labios abiertos y carnosos del hanyou que jadeaba con los ojos cerrados sintiendo una mano de la chica en el interior de su hakama, atrapar su virilidad y deslizarla entre sus dedos, no se pudo controlar ante su instinto y en un rápido movimiento la situó de espaldas a la madera y dejó correr su garra derecha desde las nalgas de la morena, pasando fuerte por su espalda para acabar en su nuca sujetando su cabello y estirandolo hacia él hasta que su boca quedó a la altura del lóbulo de la oreja de Kagome y lamerla con lujuria mientras la otra garra libre acariciaba el abdómen de la mujer que temblaba de puro deseo, siguió subiendo y capturó el pecho izquierdo con soltura para luego jugar con el pezón endurecido.

Kagome movía su trasero contra su miembro, lo que le hizo gruñir y morder la suave piel entre el hombro y el cuello de la chica sin llegar a clavar sus insicivos pero dejándole notar su filo. Ella estaba lista y se lo estaba demostrando descaradamente pues llevó sus manos al lazo de su hakama y sin necesidad de girarse este calló deshecho al suelo.

Podía oler el delicioso aroma de la exitación de su hembra y ya no la haría sufrir más, así que soltó la melena negra de sus dedos y los llevó a su boca para mojarlos con su lengua y rápidamente los dirigió al clítoris de Kagome que tuvo que sostenerse del pozo para no caerse pues mientras los dedos del hanyou jugaban con su intimidad, debajo de la arrugada falda, sintió como se empujaba dentro de ella profundamente, daba un par de embestidas fuertes como si quisiera llegar hasta lo más hondo de su ser y luego con la mano libre la sujetaba por la cadera y la penetraba a un ritmo inhumano.

Más besos húmedos, más calor, más caricias y más, mucho más placer innundaron el pequeño recinto que pronto concentró una atmósfera cargada de gemidos y del sudor de ambos jóvenes.

Era suya, Inuyasha observaba el cuerpo de Kagome semidesnudo totalmente sumiso a sus deseos y las mejillas sonrosadas, como si fuera la primera vez. No podía creer que aquella escena fuera real, estaba detras de ella haciendole el amor con toda la fiereza que un semidemonio podía ofrecer y aun así ella se entregaba a él con total devoción. Kagome buscó sus ambarinos ojos que ahora brillaban con mayor intensidad y con la voz temblorosa suzurró unas palabras.

- Hazlo otra vez Inuyasha... quiero sentir que somos uno, como humanos y como demonios.

- Lo estoy deseando Kagome. – Dijo esto y mientras continuaba empujando en el interior de la jóven, tiró de su pelo hacia él y apartándolo de la nuca clavó nuevamente sus colmillos en su cuello, allí donde la sangre caliente era más latente y una salvaje sensación los envolvió como si se agudizaran sus instintos, aumentando el placer, ambos cuerpos se estremecieron y la chica no pudo contener más el temblor de sus piernas que le hacían ceder su peso por la deliciosa sensación que contrajo los musculos de su centro.

Esto fue demaciado para el hanyou que sintiendo como lo estrujaba el interior la hembra cerró sus ojos mordiendo su labio inferior para contener el ladrido que se le escapaba de la boca mientras él también se derramaba en la húmeda y caliente cavidad.

Se quedaron unos segundos inmóviles recuperando la respiración en silencio hasta que el chico salió de ella y detrás de él su simiente cálida se deslizó entre sus piernas, lo siguiente que notó fue nuevamente la lengua del hanyou en su cuello pero esta vez con delicadeza, limpiando la sangre y sellando con su saliva la herida.

...

Bajo la ténue luz de dos velas, resaltaban los reflejos violáceos de unos ojos. La habitación estaba en penunbras a excepción de aquel rincón donde un hombre de coleta alta observaba sentado en el tatami como se consumía una vela pensativo, a su espalda soplaba el viento que se colaba por un gran ventanal y allí de pie y en silencio, Naraku olfateaba el aire mientras se giraba hacia el demonio murcielago.

- Llegó el momento.

Tsukuyomaru se puso en pie con sigilo y voltéo el rostro hacia su interlocutor.

- Lo se, al fin la ha marcado, pronto sus poderes espirituales comenzarán a desvanecerce. – Naraku le escrutaba con la mirada de un loco.

- Entonces ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

En ese momento apareció Kanna y en su espejo se reflejó la imagen de un inmenso acantilado donde las olas del mar se debatían con furia, el vampiro asintió y atravesó el espejo.

La negra sombra de Naraku se manifestó en la pared y su voz se escucho en el silencio antes de que Kanna desapareciera con el espejo.

- Traeme el coral rojo Tsukuyomaru, a mi lado conseguirás dominarlo como nadie lo había hecho... yo consigo sacar el lado oscuro de las cosas...

Kagura que lo había estado observando todo se apolló en el marco de la puerta de entrada a la habitación, como siempre esperando su próximo encargo.

- Así que es cierta la leyenda de que las sacerdotizas pierden temporalmente sus poderes cuando son marcadas por un demonio pero no veo que relación puede tener esto con el coral rojo.

- Kagura, Kagura... los poderes del coral rojo van más allá de crear una simple barrera, pero este poder sólo puede ser dominado por un heredero autentico del clan de los demonios murciélagos, así como la presencia del coral se hace vigente ante este, ya que sólo ellos son capaces de dar con su paradero.

- Entiendo, al parecer esté demonio es una pieza clave en su próximo plan... y ese coral debe poseer un enorme poder. – Esta era una frase reflexiva, Kagura intentava desvelar que provecho le podría sacar a toda esta trama y entonces Naraku habló.

- El coral rojo es capaz de crear una conexión entre el portador del fragmento de la esfera y el portador del coral a través de la sangre, el vampiro que realmente lo controle tendrá acceso ilimitado a la mente de sus victimas y nuestra pequeña Kagome ya está en esa lista.

- ¿Y quién controla al vampiro?

- Esa es mi especialidad Kagura, lo sabes muy bien... los sentimiento hacen muy vulnerables a los seres que los albergan. No lo pierdas de vista.

La mujer demonio captó inmediatamente la indirecta y lanzando su pluma al aire se alejó pasando entre las ventanas abiertas, sintiendo el siniestro youki de su amo crecer.

...

En la casa de la familia Higurashi todos compartían la mesa donde humeaban los apetecibles platos de comida, Inuyasha comía su ramen con la cabeza baja, oculto tras su flequillo blanco, estaba algo ruborizado pues la madre de Kagome les había visto besándose en la puerta de templo cuando salían del pozo, aunque era un consuelo que sólo hubiera visto esa parte, llega a entrar unos minutos antes y entonces si habría tenido motivos para estar avergonzado.

Aunque la señora Higurashi no le había dado tanta importancia, más bien se quitaba una preocupación de encima pues al fin su hija era correspondida por el hanyou, eran tantas las veces que la había visto llorar, al final la espera tenía su recompensa, es triste amar sin ser amado aunque ella sabía que el semidemonio albergaba sentimientos muy profundos por la joven. Así que disimuló antes de acercarse a ellos y darles la bienvenida, no quería hacerles sentir incómodos.

La mujer fijó su vista en la chica que parecía estar cansada aunque jugueteaba con su hermano Sota, la notaba diferente, le habían explicado la historia del vampiro y que ya estaba bien pero la herida que había estado curando antes de cenar en su cuello parecía muy reciente, casi como si se la acabasen de hacer y quemaba. Pasó la mirada al hanyou que aun no había abierto la boca para otra cosa que no fuera comer, nunca había desconfiado de él y estaba segura de que protegía a su hija con su propia vida pero… Entre sus labios se asomaban dos colmillos caninos que impresionaban a cualquiera.

Acabaron la cena y Kagome se quedó ayudando a su madre a recoger la mesa, el resto de la familia se reunía en el salón donde Inuyasha sentado como un perrito obediente seguía atento las imágenes que se mostraban en aquella caja que llamaban televisor.

- Mamá… tengo que explicarte algo que no te dije antes. – Sus mejillas se colorearon visiblemente y su madre le prestó atención.

- Te escucho.

- Inuyasha y yo… somos más que amigos… - Las palabras se tropezaban antes de poderlas pronunciar.

- Lo he notado pero ¿hasta dónde habéis llegado? Porque esa herida en tu cuello Kagome, ¿qué ha pasado, ha sido él?

Kagome se secó las manos y se dejo caer rendida en una silla que apartó de la mesa, no quería ocultarle algo tan importante a su madre y no sabía bien cómo explicar una historia que no tenía nada de normal, de hecho su vida jamás volvería a ser normal y la decisión que había tomado no sólo influía en sus sentimientos sino también en su futuro y en su cuerpo, ya notaba los efectos de ser la compañera de un ser sobrenatural y lo primero es que comenzaba a perder sus poderes espirituales y esto la asustaba, ya no percibía los fragmentos como siempre y tampoco el youki de Inuyasha.

- Soy su compañera mamá, nos hemos unido según el ritual youkai. – Miró fijamente a su madre suplicando su aprobación y desató el pañuelo que ocultaba la marca del hanyou. – Ahora soy su mujer y esto lo demuestra, es la forma que tienen de sellar su unión.

- Entonces la historia del vampiro… - La morena la interrumpió.

- Fue verdad, sólo que no te conté todo lo que ocurrió en la cueva.

- Pero hija esta mordida es muy reciente. – La voz de su madre sonó preocupada.

- Mamá… es que cada vez que estamos "juntos"…

Su medre comprendió a que se refería y no quiso indagar en los detalles, apoyaría a su hija en todas sus decisiones pero todo esto la tomaba por sorpresa nunca se detuvo a pensar que ocurriría cuando Kagome e Inuyasha consumaran su relación aunque siendo él un semidemonio y más en la época del sengoku parecía lógico que no se pensaran tanto las cosas a la hora de actuar.

La mujer que había permanecido de pie ante su hija suavizó su expresión y estirando otra silla se sentó a su lado, cogió sus manos y sintió como todo el cuerpo de la morena se relajaba como si se hubiese quitado un enorme peso de encima. No tenía nada que reprocharle, pues siempre había creído que el destino de Kagome ya estaba unido al del hanyou desde el momento en que la perla renació al mundo en su interior.

- Kagome sabes que puedes confiar en mí, siempre estaré a tu lado. – Nada como el consuelo maternal pensó Kagome.

- Esto debe dolerte. – Acercó una mano a la garganta de la chica.

- No creas mamá, es una sensación diferente y es más intensa cuando estoy cerca de él.

- Mi pequeña… y ¿qué harás con el instituto? Piensas acabarlo, sólo te quedan unos meses.

- Si, de hecho no ha cambiado nada, seguiremos buscando los fragmentos como siempre. – No estaba segura de poder continuar ejerciendo en su condición de sacerdotisa pero se mantendría unida al hanyou aunque tampoco sabía cómo cambiaría su rutina a partir de que regresara al sengoku.

- Y no has pensado que podrías quedarte embarazada. Tal vez deberíais tomar precauciones.

Kagome meditó la apreciación de su madre, ya lo había pensado y según sus cálculos pronto tendría el periodo así que no creía estar embarazada, al menos no hasta el próximo mes.

- No creo que funcionen con Inuyasha mamá, no es humano.

- Lo siento, no quería entrometerme, ¿entonces qué harás?

- Pues creo que seguiré con mi vida hasta que eso ocurra, si para entonces aun no he acabado el colegio puedo acudir hasta que ya no pueda ocultarlo, sólo faltan tres meses. Después lo más seguro es que me vaya a vivir allí, aquí no podría ocultarlo por mucho tiempo y tampoco creo que el bebé fuese normal… pero todo esto aun no lo tengo muy claro, ni siquiera lo he hablado con Inuyasha, no quiero asustarlo para él también es la primera vez.

- Tomaros vuestro tiempo pero debes ser realista hija, puede ser perjudicial mantener un embarazo en el sengoku con lo expuesta que estás a los peligros, además sólo tienes 16 años, necesitarás ayuda.

Lo cierto es que la situación no se presentaba de la mejor manera posible, era todo en conjunto bastante complicado pero la alentaba saber no estaría sola.

- Lo sé mamá, sólo deseo acabar con Naraku lo antes posible pues mientras él exista, nadie estará seguro, sobre todo si se entera de que Inuyasha y yo… si es que no lo sabe ya. - Sus ojos chocolate se cerraron conteniendo las lágrimas que querían escapar de sus párpados.

- Tú eres fuerte Kagome, no estás sola todos confiamos en ti. – La señora Higurashi abrazó tiernamente a su hija, ya era una mujer y aunque desearía poder protegerla, debía confiar en ella y en Inuyasha, habían tomado una decisión de adultos y como tal debían actuar además Kagome siempre era responsable con sus actos.

Inuyasha había estado atento a la conversación que no se escapaba de su desarrollado oído. No había sido objetivo con el peligro que realmente representaba su unión a la sacerdotisa y si como decía Kagome era cierto que aun no estaba esperando un cachorro tal vez sería buena idea reprimir sus instintos con ella hasta deshacerse del desgraciado Naraku, en su corazón crecía un temor incontrolable a perder a Kagome, antes prefería morir que volver a pasar por otra pérdida y esta vez estaba seguro de que no mantendría la cordura y lo más seguro es que acabara convertido en una bestia salvaje, sin sentimientos y vagaría solo por el mundo hasta que alguien pusiera fin a su vida.

Kagome salió de la cocina con los ojos llorosos, ambos cruzaron las miradas y como si hubiera sido una orden el hanyou se puso en pie y siguió a su mujer escaleras arriba. Debían hablar pero no sabían que rumbo tomaría la conversación.

...

P.D.: Bueno que os ha parecido esta entrega, aviso que ya tengo unos cuantos capítulos más pero me voy de vacaciones así que tardaré unas semanas en actualizar... os aseguro que este año me las merezco, ha sido durillo, esto de ser madre es hermoso pero agotador.

¡Gracias por leerme!


	9. Sólo hasta que vuelvas a mi

Los personajes de Inuyasha son propiedad de Rumiko T. Que bien por fin actualizo, lo curioso es que no debería costarme tanto, en vista de que tengo la historia casi terminada...

... ...

Entraron a la habitación, la morena se quedó impactada por la claridad de luna que se abría paso por la ventana abierta, se acercó al marco y apoyó sus manos cargando el peso de su cuerpo escuchando la voz del chico.

- Puede que lo mejor será que te quedes aquí un tiempo, sabes que serás el objetivo de Naraku, ahora más que nunca… y no puedo fallarte.

- No habrá nada que me separe de tu lado Inuyasha, así que ni creas que permitiré que luchéis solos contra Naraku, no es una opción.

- ¡Kagome! no entiendes que será peligroso… no creas que no lo he notado, estás cambiando y yo no podré concentrarme en la batalla si eres tan vulnerable.

- Sabes que soy fuerte Inuyasha, no me subestimes, ¿acaso lo hacemos nosotros cuando eres humano?

El hanyou frunció el seño, esto último le había molestado bastante y sabía que discutir con Kagome era una guerra perdida de antemano.

- Pero que testaruda eres mujer, no puedes comparar la situación. – La voz de Inuyasha comenzaba a sonar nerviosa, como siempre la chica le hacía perder la paciencia, que no era una de sus aptitudes.

- Inuyasha no vas a conseguir que cambie de opinión, que me quede aquí no va ser la solución. Sabes que ni tú ni yo estaremos bien si estamos separados, no será la primera vez que no funciona. Si vamos a estar juntos debemos confiar el uno en el otro.

Los ojos dorados se apagaron en un instante, mientras deslizaba la espalda por la pared derrotado hasta quedar sentado en el suelo con las rodillas abiertas.

- No puedo perderte, ¿no lo entiendes? que sin ti no soy nada… - Kagome no pudo mantener la posición de indiferencia al ver al hombre al que amaba derrumbarse y sintió la necesidad urgente de abrazarle.

Se acercó a él y se arrodilló entre sus piernas y fijando en él sus ojos chocolate acarició con ambas manos su cara, depositó un beso en sus labios entreabiertos, se giró y apoyó la espalda en su pecho, no quería pensar más, no si eso significaba apartarse de él.

Allí se quedaron en silencio durante largo rato, sintiendo la respiración de cada cuerpo y el calor que emanaba de ambos los envolvió hasta que la chica calló rendida por el cansancio y se dejó llevar por el sueño en los brazos del único hombre por el que estaría dispuesta a dar su vida.

Cuando la sintió profundamente dormida, la cargó y con delicadeza la recostó en su cama. La observó por un momento y resiguió cada curva de su cuerpo mientras mordía su labio inferior conteniendo sus deseos de amarla toda la noche pero necesitaba pensar y poner sus ideas en orden, las cosas eran más fáciles y ellos siempre acababan haciéndolas complicadas.

"Si vamos a estar juntos debemos confiar el uno en el otro" se repetía la frase en su mente, yo confío en ti Kagome, siempre lo he hecho pero no confío en mi y temo no cumplir con tus expectativas… no dejo de preguntarme si te merezco, ni siquiera te di la opción a elegir, ya te había hecho mía sin tu consentimiento.

Toda la seguridad que había experimentado se esfumó de golpe y dando la espalda a la jóven se detuvo unos instantes de cara a la luna que se mostraba en un esplendido cuarto menguante, señal de que sólo quedaban 8 días hasta la próxima luna nueva y ese día su cuerpo volvería a ser humano y pensar que ya había pasado casi un mes desde que lo suyo con la miko había pasado del mero sueño a la realidad. Quiso girarse antes de saltar desde la ventana al jardín y correr hacia el pozo pero no pudo, era conciente de que si lo hubiera hecho jamás podría haberla dejado esa noche.

Aunque no sabía que, no mucho más tarde, se arrepentiría como nunca de haber cometido ese error.

...

Los días se hacía eternos cuando no estaba en el sengoku y sobretodo sin el hanyou frecuentándola como acostumbraba hacer. Temía haberlo herido durante su discución con él tres noches atrás, era tan frágil la susceptibilidad de Inuyasha que a veces dudaba antes de formular las palabras por no dar un sentido equivocado a sus exposiciones, sobretodo en caliente cuando lamentablemente solemos decir cosas que deberíamos callar.

Tal vez le había molestado que mencionara su faceta humana o quizas que no lo obedeciera una vez más pero a esas alturas ya debería estar acostumbrado, en el fondo lo sabía aunque no quería admitirlo, él sólo intentaba protegerla de si mismo y de las consecuencias que conyevaban amar a alguien como él. Pero que derecho tenía, ¿acaso no era ella la que debía tomar esa desición, una vez más se repetía la historia y el testarudo hanyou hacía por su cuenta lo que creía mejor para ella...

- ¡Aaarg! Que arta estoy de esto, siempre lo mismo, ¿cuándo madurarás Inuyasha?

- ¿Kagome, hija puedo pasar?

- Claro mamá.

- ¿No te parece extraño que Inuyasha no haya venido a buscarte? – Hasta la madre de Kagome se extrañaba de no verlo merodeando a su hija.

- Es que discutimos y puede que su orgullo no se lo permita.

- No creo que sea eso hija, ese chico te adora y tu lo sabes, ¿no deberías hablarlo con él y aclarar las cosas? Después de todo ahora sóis una pareja.

- Tienes razón, puede que la orgullosa sea yo.

Su madre se acercó a ella y besó su frente mientras en un gesto de cariño desordenaba el azabache flequillo. – Ve con cuidado hija.

Después de tres días lo cierto es que la chica no veía el momento de estar entre los brazos del hanyou y aunque su madre tenía razón y era muy extraña la reacción del peliplateado, tendría tiempo de sobras para aclarar los malosentendidos con él. Así que casi arrastrando su mochila caminó enérgica hacia el pozo y un flash desconocido la perturbó, nada cambiaba en el sitio y eso era lo curioso que ya debería estar notando el poder espiritual rodearla. Apartó la tapa y descubrió horrorizada que el camino hacia el sengoku no se abría para ella como siempre, el fondo estaba oscuro y sólo tierra había en su interior.

Su corazón se aceleró y una punzada de dolor cruzó como un rayo su pecho, sus poderes, había perdido sus poderes, ya no podría cruzar y puede que el hanyou tampoco, por eso no había venido a buscarla. Entonces era cierto, la leyenda que perseguía a las sacerdotizas protectoras de la perla, al entregarse perdían sus poderes.

Bajó las escaleras del pozo y se dejó caer de rodillas sobre la tierra, de sus ojos brotaron lágrimas que no expresaban el sufrimiento que la embargaba en ese momento, lo había perdido para siempre y nunca imaginó que fuera de ese modo.

...

En el fondo de una tenebrosa cueva, donde el sonido del mar creaba un eco espectral se vislumbraban unos destellos rojos que iluminaban por segundos la amplia abertura en el acantilado en su interior una criatura poseída por un aura maligna que formaba una neblina rojiza a su alrededor. Los ojos del vampiro habían perdido su color violáceo habitual para inyectarse en rojo sangre como el trozo de coral que flotaba sobre sus manos abiertas.

Entre tanto en la entrada de la cueva apareció una enorme sombra, un hombre con la piel de un mandril blanco, inconfundible.

- Ya es mía… escucho su sangre y sus pensamientos… - Tsukuyomaru respiró hondo, como quien aspira el perfume de una rosa.

- Bien, es hora de hacer a la pequeña Kagome una visita, ahora que es una simple humana y no tiene la protección del hanyou.

Naraku estaba excitado, había estado cerca de su objetivo muchas veces pero esta vez parecía ser la definitiva y aunque ya no necesitaba a Kagome pues el último fragmento de la esfera estaba en Kohaku, con la escusa de quitarse al hanyou de encima y tener vía libre para sus planes, la utilizaría hasta matarla si era necesario sólo por placer.

- No olvides que a mi lado llegarás lejos… serás todo lo que tu padre no te dejó ser, jamás volverás a ser rechazado Tsukuyomaru, ahora posees todo el poder del coral, únete a mí y serás indestructible.

- Tiene mi palabra pero a cambio… la quiero a ella.

- Es tuya.

En la mente del vampiro se esbozaba la imagen de una mujer humana y su deseo por ella crecía día a día, sentía que alguna vez había sido para él algo más que una simple humana, un sentimiento que no podía describir, lo que no sabía es que esa mujer no era Kagome.

El de la piel de mandril comenzó a desvanecerse mientras observaba la confusión en los ojos del demonio frente a él, esto podría ser muy útil y divertido, disfrutaría viendo sufrir al hanyou y de paso cuando el demonio murciélago ya no le fuera provechoso dejaría que el semidemonio poseído por los celos, le matara.

"Inuyasha una vez más, tú pierdes."

Tsukuyomaru situó su frente ante el coral, tocando la esfera que lo protegía y su youki aumentó considerablemente, entonces movió sus labios pronunciando una palabra sin voz.

- Kagome…

…..

Despertó envuelta en sudor pero el frío recorría todo su cuerpo, otra noche de terror, tenía la sensación de que era un sueño repetitivo, como un déjà vu y esta vez escuchaba una voz en las tinieblas del solitario lugar, la llamaba, la tocaba y la hacía estremecer. Se sentó en la cama y miró su despertador, eran las 5 de la mañana estaba cansada y sus ojos ardían había estado llorando, se levantó como un alma en pena y caminó a oscuras por el pasillo hasta el baño, encendió la luz y su rostro pálido se reflejó en el espejo, tenía los párpados hinchados y la boca seca. Abrió el grifo y mojó sus manos pasándolas luego por su cara. Estaba asustada pero lo más curioso es que no recordaba por que había estado llorando tanto, se sintió vacía como si hubiese perdido algo muy importante pero no sabía que era. Devolvió su vista al cristal y habló consigo misma.

- ¿Qué has olvidado Kagome?

Sintió la necesidad de llorar, le dolía el pecho, un dolor real e intenso, tanto que le cortaba la respiración y dejaba un vacío hondo en su pecho.

- ¿Por qué estoy así, que me ocurre? – Se acurrucó en una esquina del baño abrazando sus piernas con sus brazos como un animal atemorizado mientras sentía que se ahogaba y como las lágrimas se acumulaban en su mentón callendo gota a gota sobre su pijama. Recordaba la voz que la perseguía en sueños pero parecía tan real que aun retumbaba en su cabeza. Sabía que estaba en su casa, con su familia pero se sentía sola y confundida.

…..

Desde aquel día fatídico no había vuelto a hablar con nadie, estaba recluido en un tronco del Goshimboku, todos suponían que había escogido aquel lugar para estar más alerta por si ella regresaba.

Había pasado casi todo un día escarbando en el pozo y gritando su nombre como un poseso, intentaron apoyarle, hacerle entender que no estaba solo y que a todos les afectaba su pérdida pero no entendía razones y tampoco permitió que se acercaran al pozo, parecía un perro salvaje y rabioso. Al día siguiente desató su furia y destrozó el orificio lanzando el viento cortante de Tessaiga hasta quedar exhausto.

Por lo visto nada más salir del pozo aquella última noche en el mundo de Kagome, éste quedó cerrado para él y esto sólo podía significar dos cosas, Kagome había dejado de existir o había perdido sus poderes, prefería pensar que era lo último.

Pocas veces el hanyou había llorado pero esta vez su dolor era demasiado grande como para contener sus sentimientos, sólo Mioga se había acercado lo suficiente para escucharlo llorar desconsolado, consciente de que el chico ignoraba su presencia. No dijo nada al grupo sólo a la anciana Kaede y a Totosay que había sido alertado por el despliegue del youki demoniaco de Tessaiga y decidió pasarse y comprobar que ocurría en la aldea para semejante demostración de fuerza por parte del hanyou.

El aura de Inuyasha había llegado tan lejos que hasta su hermano lo había notado y por descontado sus enemigos a los que no tomó por sorpresa su reacción.

En la cabaña de Kaede se reunían la pulga Mioga y el viejo Totosay, quienes intentaban dar un curso a la situación.

- El jóven Inuyasha está descontrolado, en cualquier momento puede perder la sensatez y no es para menos, ha perdido a su compañera. – Totosay se removió incómodo en su sitio manoseando su bastón.

- Está claro que debemos pararlo pero la pregunta es cómo. – Kaede recordaba haber visto transformarse en demonio al hanyou en un momento de cólera mientras atacaba el pozo.

Entonces Mioga que había permanecido en silencio mientras hablaban tuvo una idea, que si bien no era una solución definitiva y precisa podía ser la única de la que disponían.

- La próxima luna nueva se acerca, puede que sólo tengamos una oportunidad para acercarnos a él y hacerle entrar en razón, le ayudaremos a recuperarla pero debe confiar en nosotros. – Mioga hablaba sabiendo que allí el secreto de Inuyasha era conocido por los presentes.

- Eso será una difícil tarea pues si algo ha demostrado Inuyasha hasta ahora es que no confía en nadie, ni siquiera en sus amigos y a pesar de ser humano puede ofrecer resistencia. – Kaede sabía que el hanyou era un hueso duro de roer.

- Es la única opción de momento, de otra forma no permitirá que nos acerquemos, será duro para él de asumir pero es cuando más vulnerable estará. – Replicó la pulga.

- Y no olvidéis que debemos protegerle de sí mismo. – Totosay habló ensimismado, recordaba perfectamente la reacción del gran Lord Inu no Taisho cuando supo que Isayoi corría peligro el día del nacimiento de su hijo pequeño, eso le había llevado a la muerte ya que estaba gravemente herido después de la batalla anterior. No quería ver morir a Inuyasha, no cuando su padre se había sacrificado por él.

- Sólo faltan tres días, lo organizaremos todo. Debemos confiar en que su faceta humana sea más comprensiva que el hanyou de siempre. – La anciana se puso en pie dispuesta a reunirse con el grupo para exponer el plan de Mioga, tenían poco tiempo, pronto Naraku tomaría su papel en la historia así que debían darse prisa.

...

P.D.: Qué tal el capi, que lástima perder la oportunidad de hacer el lemon pendiente con Inu humano, por suerte siempre estoy a tiempo de esperar hasta la próxima luna nueva del hanyou, puede que entonces esté menos trágica.

Tengo que decir que me han alzado mucho los ánimos los reviews que he ido recibiendo GRACIAS Y MIL GRACIAS a todas/os (seguro que más "as" que "os") ya saben porque me emociono tanto, no hay nada más gratificante para quien escribe que el reconocimiento. Es difícil concentrarme en esto con el pequeño pero tengo que admitir que es mi pequeña válvula de escape nocturna, me encantaría cambiar el horario, pero entonces necesitaría días más largos y de momento es astralmente imposible.

¡Así que otra vez y las veces que haga falta, gracias por leerme!


	10. Sucumbiendo al vacío

Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko T. y sin más preámbulos entramos en acción...

... ...

**Capítulo 10: Sucumbiendo al vacío.**

Con los ojos cerrados sintió el dolor de sus extremidades heladas por el frío que la envolvía y notaba el eco de su propia respiración, pero algo irrumpió en el silencio.

- Kagome…

Una voz masculina, familiar y seductora la llamaba, más que llamarla era un reclamo que la hizo ponerse en pie y abrir lentamente los ojos.

Estaba en un sitio extraño, vació y donde una fría niebla cubría su cuerpo hasta la cintura, avanzó con dificultad, buscando el origen de la voz, por un momento se detuvo y dudó, giró la cabeza mirando hacia atrás de reojo y lo que vio no pareció sorprenderla, era ella misma, estirada en la cama de su habitación, dormida y envuelta en penumbras, volvió su rostro y continuó siguiendo la misteriosa voz.

- Ven a mí…

Ahí estaba otra vez pero ahora mucho más cerca, pronto le vería y mientras se acercaba notaba como cada poro de su piel se erizaba, ¿Quién podría provocar en ella tales sensaciones?

Entonces la neblina comenzó a disiparse lentamente para revelar la silueta de una persona, era un hombre alto con una capa y una coleta recogiendo su largo cabello gris. No le conocía pero a pesar de esto continuaba pareciéndole familiar.

Estaba tan cerca que pudo ver claramente sus ojos de un rojo intenso y quiso detenerse pero su cuerpo no la obedeció, esta sensación la horrorizó, alzó la vista y vio como se acercaba hasta estar entre sus brazos que la sujetaron por la espalda y la cintura con firmeza. Quiso hablar pero de sus labios no salió ni una palabra, estaba asustada, no sabía dónde estaba ni quien era aquel hombre que ahora le hablaba con una hermosa voz.

- Tranquila hermosa… aun no lo sabe pero pronto me pertenecerá, hoy me presento ante usted de este modo para que ya no pueda olvidarme nunca. – Mientras hablaba la mano en la espalda ascendió hasta su nuca con delicadeza y con su nariz olisqueaba la garganta de la joven que respiraba agitada y sonoramente sin presentar resistencia.

- Este asqueroso olor se borrará poco a poco de su piel y algún día será casi imperceptible.

Kagome no entendía de lo que estaba hablando pero en lo más hondo de su alma supo que quería que parara, que no la manchara con su rastro pues ella no podía ser suya. Una lágrima se derramó sobre su blanca tez justo cuando el ser colocó su mano en su rostro obligándola a girarlo, intentó mirarlo de reojo y pudo ver como acercaba su boca a su cuello y de ella sobresalían dos enormes colmillos de un blanco impecable, cerró fuertemente sus ojos deseando despertar y que sólo fuera un sueño.

Notó como el filo rompía su piel y un dolor intenso seguido de la calidez de su sangre mezclada con la lengua del vampiro que cubría con su boca la zona y más dolor cuando comenzó a succionar tragando el preciado fluido que corría por sus venas.

Abrió los ojos que ya le ardían y volvió a fijar su vista en su cuerpo que dormitaba a lo lejos, como si fuera una puerta entre ese extraño lugar y su habitación, sintió como el hombre, si es que se podía llamar así, la estrechaba con más fuerza y profundizaba un poco más su mordida ansioso. Intentó evadirse de aquella horrible vivencia y se concentró en la imagen que se reflejaba ante ella y entonces lo vio.

Un chico de apariencia exótica vestido de rojo y con el cabello plateado cayendo en cascada sobre sus hombros, se acercó a su cuerpo extendido en la cama y sentándose a su lado acarició su rostro observándola tiernamente, entonces ladeó su vista y ahora la miraba fijamente a ella y por un momento sintió como si esos penetrantes ojos dorados la liberasen de su tortura hasta que se desvaneció inconsciente.

…..

Se sentó en la cama de golpe respirando nerviosa y tocándose desesperada el cuello justo allí donde la había mordido, nada, no había rastro de herida o sangre alguna pero tal y como él le dijo no lo olvidaría jamás, se puso de pie y se acercó al espejo, apartó su cabello para descubrir su cuello y analizó la zona. Heridas recientes no pero en cambio tenía dos pequeñas cicatrices, si esa noche no la habían mordido era evidente que alguien o algo lo había hecho antes, no lo recordaba y ni siquiera recordaba tener esas marcas.

Le estaban ocurriendo cosas muy extrañas y luego estaba aquella sensación de soledad que la invadía con frecuencia provocándole ataques de ansiedad y la hacía llorar durante largos ratos. Era más que evidente que no estaba nada bien pero lo peor es que no tenía ningún motivo para estar de esa manera, tal vez necesitaba ayuda de alguien que no la tomara por loca.

Miró el despertador, aun faltaban 2 horas para que sonase, lo apagó y decidió darse una ducha, lo necesitaba. Se tomó su tiempo para arreglarse mientras su mente daba vueltas al tema que la ocupaba y mientras bajaba las escaleras escuchó a su madre en la cocina preparando el desayuno como siempre. La observó trajinar los platos apoyada en el marco de la puerta como un alma en pena.

La mujer se giró y como quien ve a un fantasma dio un pequeño salto.

- Hija me has asustado. – Para su madre era evidente que la chica no estaba bien y aunque apenas habían hablado en los últimos días desde que el hanyou saltó a su tiempo, sabía que esos dos no se habían reconciliado.

- Kagome… no me quiero entrometer pero… ¿cómo van las cosas entre Inuyasha y tú?

Al oír el nombre su corazón dio un vuelco y se le oprimió el pecho como si la hubiesen atravesado y todo el sufrimiento de los días pasados tuvo un motivo de ser, supo claramente que se llamaba Inuyasha. Pero quién era y porque la hacía sentir de esa manera. Como si estuviera hipnotizada repitió el nombre que acababa de escuchar por primera vez en su vida aunque sabía que no era así y ahora, que su madre también lo sabía.

- Inuyasha… mamá por favor, debes decirme quién es, no puedo más. – Se apretó el pecho. – Me duele sólo escuchar su nombre.

Sus fuerzas flaquearon y corrió desconsolada a llorar en el regazo de su madre, la única que parecía entender su dolor incluso más que ella ya que la Sra. Higurashi recibió a su hija con cariño y a pesar de la sorpresa y el desconcierto quiso sosegar su dolor. La sostuvo un buen rato acariciando su sedoso cabello negro y escuchándola sollozar.

- Kagome ¿de verdad que no recuerdas a Inuyasha? – Dudo un momento.

- No mamá, no lo recuerdo, ni siquiera sé quien es… tampoco recuerdo cuando me hice esto. – Apartó su melena y mostró su cuello a su madre.

- Eso… lo hizo él y es tu pareja Kagome pero no entiendo que ha pasado, ¿desde cuándo no lo recuerdas?

- Pues lo cierto es que no lo sé pero creo que las pesadillas y la ansiedad comenzaron unos cuatro días atrás. – De sus ojos brotaban enormes lágrimas, sentía que había perdido lo más importante de su vida y sin embargo continuaba vacía, no habían sentimientos en su interior y ahora estaba más confundida que antes.

- Cuéntame cosas sobre él y que pasó entre nosotros porqué no está a mi lado, dónde está y… porque me mordió, no lo entiendo. – Su madre nunca creyó que un día tendría que explicar a alguien una historia tan difícil de creer y mucho menos a Kagome.

- Pues será mejor que te acomodes hija porque es una larga historia…

…..

Otra luna nueva, otra noche sin Kagome, qué más daba si estaba perdido sin ella. Había sido su culpa que la sacerdotisa perdiera sus poderes, ahora se veía incapaz de vencer a Naraku, no sin la fuerza y el apoyo de Kagome a su lado.

Se estaba alejando poco a poco de sus amigos, pasaba los días recluido en su árbol, siempre cerca del pozo, con la esperanza de que en algún momento llegase hasta él el fino aroma de su hembra, de su compañera. En cierto modo evitaba tener contacto con nadie por miedo a perder la paciencia, se temía a si mismo ya que no se veía en condiciones para mantener una conversación y menos si en ella aparecía la sacerdotisa o incluso él mismo.

Miró al cielo y lo que quedaba de luna apareció entre los tonos rojizos del cielo atardeciendo, los prados y sembrados aun estaban bañados por los rayos del sol que se ocultaba en el horizonte, pronto oscurecería, podía olerlo en la brisa de la tarde.

Estaba sentado en una pequeña colina donde solía ir con la chica del futuro, en verano le encantaba ir a ese sitio pues las flores creaban un manto que cubría toda la superficie y Kagome como si de una niña se tratase se veía preciosa entre ellas. Pero ahora no era verano y ella no estaba

Sin darle importancia sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar, se puso en pié y buscó con la mirada un sitio donde resguardarse de la noche en su forma humana, no es que le preocupara mucho que le vieran así de hecho ni si quiera le importaba morir. Finalmente divisó una pequeña cueva y decidió pasar allí la noche solo, como siempre había hecho hace muchos años atrás, antes de quedar sellado en el Goshimboku.

Se apresuró en llegar para aprovechar sus últimos resquicios de fuerza demoniaca, entro caminando lentamente en el recinto, mirando los dedos desnudos de sus pies humanos, tan delicados ahora. Clavó con todas las fuerzas que su nuevo cuerpo le permitió, a Tessaiga en la abrupta pared de rocas y tierra, aunque apenas penetro, supo que estaría seguro.

Ni siquiera encendió un fuego, sólo se dejo caer abatido por el cansancio mental al que se había sometido los últimos días, apoyó su frente entre sus rodillas y su flequillo negro ocultó su rostro pero la tierra batida a sus pies delataba las gotas de las lágrimas que caían silenciosas.

Pensó que esa primera noche la pasaría con Kagome, deseaba darle placer en su forma humana, sin necesidad de herirla como lo hacía siempre que se apareaban pero eso ya no sucedería más, nunca la volvería a tener desnuda y ruborizada entre sus brazos, sintiendo su aliento fundirse en su boca, Kami como la deseada.

Apretó sus manos posadas sobre sus tobillos presa de la impotencia y el dolor, mientras el llanto ahogaba su voz.

- Kagome – Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamiento que no escuchó los pasos que se acercaban hacia él. Sango y Miroku se detuvieron a unos pasos de el chico sabían lo que estaba haciendo y no querían intimidarlo aunque lo harían.

Inuyasha alzó la vista lentamente pero sorprendido y al ver quiénes eran volvió a esconder su rostro disgustado.

- Qué queréis, largaros, no necesito a nadie… quiero estar solo.

- Inuyasha somos amigos recuerdas, no te abandonaremos y menos esta noche, si quieres sufrir hazlo pero tienes que saber que estamos contigo y que también sentimos tu pérdida, no olvides que también era nuestra amiga. – Miroku hablaba con una voz serena y melodiosa, su rostro se mostraba serio como si le fuera la vida en sus palabras.

Los observó allí inamovibles como estatuas esperando un respuesta, no quería hablar pero ellos eran tal vez lo único que le quedaba de ella, puede que se sintiera más vulnerable esa noche y su coraza flaqueaba como nunca, lo cierto es que estaba muy asustado y no quería cometer errores.

- Miroku, Sango… yo, lo siento, siento todo esto, ha sido por mi culpa… jamás debí marcharme y dejar a Kagome aunque supongo que en su época estará segura y no correrá ningún peligro. Si en el fondo es lo mejor. – No había materializado ese hecho, no había mejor sitio para ella que de dónde provenía, él sólo podía ofrecerle dolor y sufrimiento.

La pareja le sintió suspirar vencido, ese no era el Inuyasha que conocían aunque tratándose de Kagome, su punto débil estaba al descubierto. El monje se acercó y colocó una mano en el hombro del chico.

- Intentaremos encontrar la manera de que vuelva Inuyasha, no pierdas la esperanza, lo más seguro es que Kagome-sama tampoco lo estará pasando bien allí sin ti, sabemos lo mucho que significas para ella. – Sango le observaba afirmando.

- No creo que Kagome se de por vencida, conociéndola lo más seguro es que de con la forma de regresar, sólo debemos darle tiempo y estar atentos a cualquier señal que pueda enviarnos pero debemos estar unidos, ahora más que nunca.

Los ojos azules de Inuyasha parecieron palidecer, debía tomar una decisión y todo indicaba que lo más acertado sería aceptar la ayuda que le brindaban y que hasta ahora no había podido aceptar a causa de su orgullo.

- Está bien, lo haremos juntos. – Aunque no quería admitirlo se sentía reconfortado, Kagome era su mundo pero se percataba que no sólo ella se preocupaba por él, tal vez de esta manera podría controlar su instinto youkai de autodestrucción. No dijo una sola palabra más en toda la noche y tampoco pudo pegar ojo, se concentró en las brasas que encendieron sus amigos para resguardarse del frío nocturno mientras dormitaban.

Fuera de la cueva dos ancianos demonios en una vaca voladora respiraban tranquilos.

- Al menos hemos ganado algo de tiempo con el señorito Inuyasha. – El menor de los dos reposaba en el hombro del otro. Totosay le dirigió la palabra sin mirarlo.

- Cierto pero igualmente debemos buscar la forma de devolverle a su compañera, es sólo cuestión de tiempo que pierda la cordura que ella le proporciona, quién le detendrá si se convierte en youkai, no podemos arriesgarnos sabiendo que Naraku a estas alturas ya habrá notado la desaparición de la Miko.

- Entonces no perdamos más tiempo debemos hablar cuanto antes con el señorito Inuyasha. – Sentencio Mioga.

...

P.D.: Aquí estoy otra vez, últimamente escribo siempre que tengo la oportunidad, y como tengo varias historias activas a veces me pierdo y ya no se ni cual actualizo, puede que sea el agotamiento pero esto me relaja y si encuentro algún que otro review, me compensa... es como un premio.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me aguanten, se que a veces tardo mucho. Es curioso pero a pesar de la tardanza llevo el fic en mi mente todo el tiempo, es como un cargo de conciencia por no actualizar, no se si os pasa pero en mi caso es una extraña situación de "quiero y no puedo".

¡Gracias por leerme!


	11. La purificación proscrita

Los personajes son propiedad de la inigualable Rumiko T... pero por suerte para mi no hay leyes sobre la imaginación, así que sólo los uso para dar vida a mis paranoias... se acerca el desenlace.

... ...

**Capítulo 11: La purificación proscrita.**

Aquella mañana le esperaban en la cabaña de Kaede, Miroku y Sango habían convencido al hanyou para que accediera a hablar con el resto y al entrar en la diminuta estancia se dirigió al rincón que ocupaba siempre, ignorando a los presentes que se habían sentado en circulo para discutir el tema aunque nadie le dio importancia por la costumbre. Abrió el diálogo Totosay.

- ¿Inuyasha hubo algo fuera de lo normal el último día que estuviste con Kagome? – Todos centraron su atención en la respuesta del albino.

- Keh, todo era diferente en ella desde que nos apareamos, ¿qué queréis que os diga? – Sango se sonrojó ante tal afirmación aunque no le sorprendía.

- ¿Pero había alguna cosa que te llamase más la atención? – Kaede habló y el hanyou bajo la vista pensativo, si que había algo importante.

- Bueno… Kagome estaba perdiendo sus poderes espirituales, creo que eso puede ser el motivo por el cual no podemos traspasar el pozo. – Todos le miraron inquietos ante la evidencia.

- Así, tú ya lo sabías. – Miroku hablaba sin mirarle mientras colocaba bien su Kazana.

- Si pero qué importancia puede tener ya, que lo sepáis no la hará volver. – Como siempre se mostraba a la defensiva, Kaede que lo escuchaba alzar la vos interrumpió su furia.

- Cálmate Inuyasha, intentamos ayudarte, nadie te está atacando, no fue tu culpa.

- Es cierto señorito, es bien sabido que las sacerdotisas que… no son vírgenes… pierden su poder espiritual.

- Pero eso sólo ocurre si es un demonio quien la posee según la leyenda. – Añadió Kaede.

- Si, el cuerpo de una humana que se une a un demonio sufre una transformación obteniendo parte del youki demoniaco de su compañero, así puede ser distinguida a simple vista por otros demonios. Esto puede ser un problema para una sacerdotisa ya que para incrementar sus poderes espirituales debe mantener purificada su alma y esto se ve enturbiado si se une a un demonio como ha sido el caso de Kagome que ahora posee su youki señorito. – La pulga saltó al hombro del ojIdorado que sin dudarlo se lo sacudió como el bicho que era.

- ¿Y queréis que crea que no fue mi culpa? – Casi gritó poniéndose de pie.

- No lo fue, estaba predestinado a pasar y aun queda una esperanza… si es sólo eso lo que impide que Kagome vuelva al Sengoku. – El resto de presentes fijaron la vista en el viejo Totosay. – Si sus sentimientos son puros, aunque su cuerpo esté cambiando puede que llegue a purificarse y recuperar así su condición de sacerdotisa pero esta labor deberá aprender a realizarla cada vez que se una a ti Inuyasha… debe purificarse.

- Lo que me extraña es que no lo haya hecho ya, Kagome-sama es muy joven e inexperta como sacerdotisa pero sus poderes espirituales y sus sentimientos siempre han sido excepcionales. – Inuyasha escucho a Miroku analizando lo que acababa de decir, esta idea ya le había pasado por la mente.

Sango que les había observado en silencio, estuvo de acuerdo con el monje.

- Kagome sería capaz de cualquier cosa por estar al lado de Inuyasha, algo debe impedir que regrese todos conocemos su fuerza de voluntad y dudo que se haya quedado apacible en su tiempo sabiendo que no podía cruzar… hay algo que no me cuadra.

Algo en el interior del hanyou se retorció esperaba no tener que pensar en la posibilidad de que la chica no estuviera a salvo en su época. Fue como si el suelo se alejara de sus pies y una enorme sensación de vértigo le invadió.

- ¿Qué quieres decir Sango, qué corre peligro?

- Es una posibilidad, tal vez debemos continuar con la búsqueda de Naraku para cerciorarnos de que no está involucrado en esto ya que de ser así… - Miroku guardó silencio sabiendo que lo que iba a decir podría herir los sentimientos del semidemonio que se movía inquieto de un lado a otro de la estancia hasta que habló.

- Entonces no hacemos nada aquí hablando, si ese desgraciado se atreve a poner sus manos sobre Kagome juro que lo mato aunque me cueste la vida. – Inuyasha gruñía lo que decía apretando sus puños hasta clavarse sus propias garras.

- Será mejor que nos preparemos, podemos partir mañana al alba. – Todos los integrantes de la travesía estuvieron de acuerdo y esperaban la respuesta del impaciente hanyou.

Inuyasha cerró los ojos para calmar su ira, aun no sabían del cierto lo que le ocurría a su hembra así que de nada servía precipitarse además si ella regresaba esa noche él no estaría, se tranquilizó y caminó despacio hacia la puerta de la cabaña dispuesto a salir.

- Keh, ¡Como quieran!

…..

Cuando el relato de su madre acabó un silencio incómodo tuvo lugar en la cocina, apenas podía creer todo lo que acababa de escuchar pero sabía que era cierto como el aire aunque no lo viera, y no necesitaba verlo lo sentía en lo más hondo de su alma pero la tristeza se apoderó de ella, ¿era posible olvidar un amor tan grande? Si lo era y ahora le urgía ver con sus propios ojos esa maravillosa criatura de ojos dorados y blanca melena que le describía su madre aunque ya le había visto antes. Aquella noche durante su sueño, supo que era él aquel chico que la había hecho despertar de su pesadilla con el vampiro. ¿Dónde acababa la realidad y comenzaba lo ficticio? su mundo se desmoronaba. Pero un atisbo de energía se arremolinó en su interior calmando su alma y su dolor y creció con su necesidad de recordar, entonces fijó un objetivo en su mente, volvería al Sengoku costase lo que costase.

Muy lejos de ella al otro la del pozo unos ojos violetas se abrieron violentamente, estaba perdiendo el contacto con la mente de la joven, cómo era posible, si estaba seguro de haber logrado que olvidase al hanyou por completo, por lo visto no era suficiente, tendría que pasar a la siguiente fase.

El día transcurrió tranquilo la chica siguió todas sus rutinas pero sólo su cuerpo estaba presente, su mente se debatía entre la incertidumbre de los hechos y el desconocimiento de lo que podía depararle el futuro, realizó cada tarea por inercia ni siquiera se percató del incesante sonido del timbre cuando finalizaron las clases, se quedó allí sentada con la mirada perdida en el cristal de la ventana mientras jugueteaba con el bolígrafo entre sus dedos. El resto de personas a su alrededor se movían trajinando libros y maletines entre risas y divertidas conversaciones hasta que la clase quedó totalmente vacía y sólo una persona a parte de ella la esperaba en la puerta. Una voz la sacó del estado de trance en el que se encontraba.

- Kagome… ¿no vienes? – Hoyo le extendía una mano con una tierna expresión en su rostro. Kagome pensó que ese chico tan atento habría sido perfecto para ella pero como siempre su vida no podía ser más complicada.

Se puso en pie sin hablar, recogió sus cosas y siguió al chico que la acompañaba en el mismo silencio que ella.

- Me alegro de que estés mejor, hacía mucho que no venías toda una semana a clases… - Sintió sus manos humedecerse, estaba nervioso y dejó escapar las palabras mientras su vista se fijaba en el suelo. – Hay algo que me gustaría que supieras, se que amas a alguien y que te está haciendo sufrir… quiero que sepas que si algún día me necesitas…

Kagome se detuvo y le interrumpió.

- Hoyo te lo agradezco mucho pero estás equivocado. - ¿Porqué le decía eso, acaso quería confundirlo? Que no recordase sus vivencias con el hanyou no lo hacía menos real. – Lo siento debo irme, mi madre me espera. – Mintió y dejó al chico incrédulo detrás suyo, no quiso mirar su cara, no se atrevía, sólo corrió.

Estaba hecha un lío y arrastraba con ella a todos los que la rodeaban.

Llegó a su casa y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas aun jadeando por la maratón y las terribles escaleras del templo que era su hogar. Dejó su mochila en el suelo y como si siguiera su instinto salió nuevamente de su casa y se dirigió hacia el pozo. Mientras caminaba sintió su cuerpo irradiar energía y una enorme paz la abordaba, observó sus manos con curiosidad y noto asombrada como resplandecían con un aura rosa que se apagó de golpe al entrar en el pequeño recinto que guardaba el pozo, todo su cuerpo se heló y una presencia conocida hizo que se erizara cada poro de su cuerpo, con voz lastimera se pronunció.

- ¿Qué quieres de mí, porque me persigues?

El demonio se mostró antes ella saliendo de las sombras que le mantenían oculto, lucía majestuoso y esto la intimidó, a este personaje si lo recordaba y había deseado que se quedara en lo que había sido, tan sólo un sueño. Pero no pudo ser y allí estaba, nuevamente ante ella expectante con una mirada tan penetrante que la desarmaba. Quiso dar un paso atrás y no pudo, qué provocaba que ese hombre la retuviera en contra de su voluntad.

Él se acercó y sabiendo la imposibilidad de ella acarició el contorno de su cara con delicadeza sin dejar de fundir sus miradas.

- Nos volvemos a ver preciosa. – El demonio olfateó el aroma que emanaba de la chica que mostraba resistencia a sus influencias perversas, la habría devorado allí mismo pues se le antojaba deliciosa sobre todo después de haber probado su sangre un mes atrás. Pero algo más urgente le había llevado hasta ella y era el momento de llevarla a sus dominios bajo la atenta mirada del hanyou Naraku. La mujer había recuperado parte de sus poderes y esto había permitido que, gracias al vínculo sanguíneo que les unía, éste hubiera podido saltar a su época.

De no saber que su presencia era requerida en otro lugar, gustoso se habría entretenido con la sacerdotisa, debía hacerla suya antes de que esta se purificase y recuperara sus memorias pero antes debía llevársela al oscuro ser que la ansiaba como trofeo tanto como él su dulce sangre.

La agarró de la cintura y las piernas alzándola como si levitara y con un gesto grácil saltó por el hoyo.

- Te dije que serías mía recuerdas.

….

Como las últimas noches Inuyasha se había acomodado en uno de los troncos del Goshimboku, sintiendo la dureza del árbol inanimado en su espalda, no esperaba notar esa noche lo que percibieron sus sentidos olfativos haciéndole tensar cada musculo de su cuerpo y como un resorte salto a tierra firme en estado de alerta.

- ¿Eres tú? – El inconfundible aroma, aunque débil le atrajo irremediablemente hasta su fuente pero sabía que no estaba sola y debía ser cuidadoso, podía ser una trampa.

El demonio se transformo en un gran murciélago negro y se disponía a alzar el vuelo con Kagome entre sus garras semi-inconsciente pero un inmenso youki le sorprendió. Batió rápidamente sus alas ganando altura y fijó su vista violácea en una lejana silueta roja y unos ojos dorados relucientes en la oscuridad que esbozaban odio y furia.

Inuyasha estuvo seguro de que era ella, su perra y ese despreciable ser que la apresaba moriría sin piedad, ni siquiera desenfundó a Tessaiga estaba tan poseído por el demonio en su interior que no supo en qué momento dejó de ser un hanyou para ser una bestia de ojos cobrizos. No gesticuló palabra alguna, el demonio alado emprendió su fugaz huída y él sólo atinó a correr mientras clavaba sus garras en su pecho y lanzaba un ataque colérico sin tener en cuenta que su blanco también era la chica, se detuvo tembloroso sin dejar de correr intentando controlar lo poco de humanidad que había en el, así no podría recuperarla más bien la mataría.

Las Hijin Kessô pasaron a escasos milímetros del rostro de la joven que observaba al hanyou en su carrera por alcanzar al vampiro, en sus ojos se acumularon incesantes las lágrimas que calleron al vacío inundando con el salado aroma el ambiente, era él, Inuyasha su compañero, su amigo… su amante pero cada vez estaba más lejos, llevó una de sus manos al cuello que le había comenzado a arder desde que salió del pozo y el calor en la zona afectada fue mayor con la aparición del chico de rojas vestimentas.

El amargo olor se hizo presente en el olfato del albino que se sentía impotente al no poder alcanzar su objetivo que era ya casi imposible de divisar, le quedó gravada la mirada perdida de la miko, era como si no lo conociera pero pensó que estaría bajo algún hechizo del maldito ser. Pero era ella y había vuelto, al fin tenía un motivo para luchar. Las marcas en su cara se borraron lentamente y el hanyou dejó de correr, ya estaba amaneciendo y pronto sus amigos se preguntarían dónde estaba pues esa mañana tenían planeado partir en busca de Naraku, debía decirles que su objetivo había cambiado y al menos tenía una orientación del rumbo que debían tomar, sin pensarlo dos veces saltó entre los árboles camino a la aldea.

- Ya vamos Kagome, aguanta un poco más. – No sabía por lo que su mujer podría estar pasando y temía que le pusieran las manos encima o peor aun que le hicieran daño, aunque sabía perfectamente que había recuperado parte de sus poderes, los había notado, no entendía porque estaba tan sumisa, no estaba herida y aun era suya. Sólo Naraku podía atreverse a robar algo de su propiedad ya que otro demonio sabría que aquella humana estaba marcada, fuera lo que fuera tenían que ser rápidos con ese desgraciado era mejor no jugar, era capaz de todo.

Al reunirse con el grupo explicó lo ocurrido y no tardaron en seguir el rastro que había dejado Kagome, inconfundible para su compañero.

…..

No volaron más de 3 horas, cuando fue depositada sobre un viejo tatami que olía a humedad, sintió la incómoda sensación del polvo bajo sus manos y se incorporó algo mareada para inspeccionar el recinto. Era una amplia sala que no conocía, habían grandes ventanales pero a duras penas entraba el sol ya que a fuera comenzaba a llover con insistencia.

Sentía una mirada sobre ella y no quiso girarse sabía que se trataba del vampiro de sus sueños, estaba tensa y nerviosa y él parecía notarlo y disfrutar con la situación. Se hizo un incómodo silencio y la chica escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban, a su espalda sintió una energía extraña cambiar, aunque en ese momento no lo supo fue el youki que desprendió Tsukuyomaru durante su transformación para recuperar su aspecto habitual.

La puerta de la sala se abrió bruscamente y un hombre alto enfundado con extraña armadura, ojos rojos y ondulado cabello negro hizo su entrada en escena. No parecía tener buenas intenciones pues un brillo maléfico apareció en sus ojos cuando cruzaron sus miradas y la expresión de su rostro parecía la de un psicópata. Lo vio acercarse y por instinto de supervivencia se arrastró hacia atrás de espaldas hasta que topó con las piernas de otro individuo y ya sabía de quien se trataba, estaba atrapada y cuando el demonio de la armadura se inclinó de cuclillas frente a ella supo que era ese malvado ser del que le había hablado su madre.

- Nos volvemos a ver sacerdotisa y esta vez no te dejaré escapar… veo que has recuperado tus poderes pero no será suficiente, no eres ni la sombra de lo que fue tu ancestro. No eres más que una farsa, una incompleta sustituta para Inuyasha, porque ¿le recuerdas, no? – La joven pudo notar con claridad la ironía en su voz.

- ¿Tú… me has hecho olvidarle? Es por eso que estoy tan confundida. – Esta frase fue más una auto reflexión que una afirmación.

- Si pero veo que aun le recuerdas, ¿acaso recuerdas todos los plantones que te dio para ir en busca de Kikyo?

- ¡No conseguirás tu objetivo Naraku! No juegues con mis sentimientos. - Kagome sabía de la existencia de la sacerdotisa muerta, su madre le había hablado de ella.

No lo entendía porque no acababa de recordarlo todo, había sentimientos acechándola y algunas imágenes invadían su mente por momentos pero nada acababa de cuadrar y esto crispaba sus nervios. Se sentía extraña como si se estuviera conteniendo algo en su cuerpo que quería salir, una fuerza superior a su conocimiento, tal vez fuera el poder espiritual del que le habían hablado pero cómo lo liberaba.

- No tengo prisa, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo pero antes quiero que te sometas, así que os dejaré a solas… espero que lo disfrutes o no… - Una sonrisa diabólica se dibujó en los labios del hanyou que se alejó tranquilamente, dejándola a merced de su antiguo captor.

Este no tardó en agacharse y sujetando sus hombros sintió como olfateaba su cabello. El demonio arrugó la nariz en un gesto de desagrado, el olor del inuhanyou en el cuerpo de la chica era más fuerte que antes, puede que por la reacción ante su presencia en aquel mundo y su deseo inconsciente de estar con él. Pero esto no le hizo desistir y aferró la espalda de la morena pegándola a su cuerpo, notó el estremecimiento de ella y las lágrimas amontonándose en sus ojos, entreabrió sus labios mostrando sus colmillos que relamió instintivamente sintiendo el palpitar frenético de la sangre que corría por las venas de la joven.

El último pensamiento que tuvo Kagome antes de desmayarse se lo dedicó a Inuyasha, después todo fue negro para ella.

...

P.D.: Como lo prometido es deuda, esta semana he avanzado bastante con el argumento del final de la historia y todo el desarrollo, lo he resumido y tengo para unos cuantos capítulos y por supuesto más lemons... jejeje

Y lo siento pero también soy un tanto trágica a veces en la vida hay que sufrir para conseguir lo que se anhela, ¿no creen?.

¡Gracias por leerme y hasta pronto!


	12. Sin rencor

Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko T... que más querría yo que fueran míos, aunque posiblemente sería tan egoísta que me lo quedaría sólo para mi, tanta perfección nos hace avariciosos... je je es broma, ¿quién puede resistirse a imprimar su legado? Porque yo no desde luego, así que aquí les dejo con mi siguiente capítulo.

... ...

**Capítulo 12: Sin rencor.**

No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo había pasado inconsciente, se sentía adolorida y cansada, como si la hubiesen estado tironeando de un lado a otro, entonces una imagen fugaz cruzo su mente, veía los filosos incisivos y recordó al vampiro, ¿qué había ocurrido?, revisó su cuerpo y aparte de algunas magulladuras de maltrato no vio señales alarmantes. Entonces él no la había tocado o al menos no como ella imaginaba que lo haría.

Se incorporó sobre sus antebrazos y sintió el frío del diminuto habitáculo en el que estaba, frotó sus ojos hinchados por el agotamiento y el llanto. Miró a su alrededor y comprobó que se encontraba en un calabozo de piedras húmedas, quiso levantarse pero un grillete en su pie se lo impidió dolorosamente haciéndola caer sobre su propio peso en un suelo fangoso.

Se pregunto que había hecho para merecer tal castigo, abrazó sus piernas sucias de lodo y se hizo un ovillo para desfogar su dolor y lloró hasta que secó sus lágrimas, en ese estado deprimente concentró su mente en el chico de plateados cabellos, ella no era una criatura débil, si estaba acompañada por alguien como él debía ser más de lo que creía de sÍ misma y aunque no sabía muy bien como invocar sus poderes de sacerdotisa intentó acumular su energía pensando en el hanyou y en sus seres querido, debía recordar, tenía que recordarlo todo si quería salir de allí. Se descubrió suplicando a Kami que no permitiera que él fuera a por ella, que se mantuviera lejos por su propio bien y sin esperarlo una paz invadió su alma haciendo palpitar su aura como un latido y purificó su cuerpo con una luz brillante, fue entonces cuando todos los recuerdos invadieron su mente sin control, todos y cada uno de los sentimientos llenaron su vacío corazón y con ellos volvieron sus amigos, el Sengoku y sobre todo él y cada momento que pasó a su lado. La piel le quemó y cada roce, cada beso y actos de pasión que compartieron la hicieron ruborizarse en la oscuridad del recinto.

Después del proceso, se sintió desfallecer y el sueño comenzaba a apoderarse nuevamente de ella sin poder evitarlo pero algunos gritos atrajeron su atención. Una de las voces le era muy conocida y antes de poder analizarla un vuelco en su estómago le confirmó de quien se trataba, ya que lo que escuchaba no eran voces sino gruñidos de rabia e ira.

- ¡INUYASHAAAA! - Su llamado se ahogo en su garganta pero todas las criaturas pudieron escucharla, más que un grito fue un aullido roto por la ansiedad y por la urgente necesidad de estar con su compañero. Kagome no lo había planeado, estaba gravado en ella el instinto de unirse a él.

Se detuvo el tiempo para ambos, pues sus sentidos palpitaron a la vez. La chica se arrastro hasta la gruesa puerta de madera y no dudó en golpearla mientras gritaba el nombre de su pareja descontrolada, estaba tan cerca, podía sentirlo de una manera sobrehumana.

El hanyou que ya era consciente de la presencia de su hembra en las cuevas iba encadenado. Se había enfrentado a una horda de demonios que lo habían alejado estratégicamente del grupo cuando apareció el dichoso Tsukuyomaru, perdió el control al notar el olor de Kagome en él, quiso destrozarlo pero no era más que una emboscada, un cebo. Fue atacado por la espalda por un clon de Naraku y en un descuido cayó herido al suelo, tiempo que aprovecharon para inmovilizarlo. No sabía lo que pretendían pero el deseo de matarles le cegaba.

Y fue así como, sangrando por un profundo corte en su espalda y rabioso como un perro atado, llegó hasta unos túneles llenos de calabozos. Por lo visto se encontraba en un viejo castillo de algún lord youkai, recordaba haberlo visto a lo lejos cuando se acercaban a la procedencia del rastro que había dejado la miko, allí el hedor del semidemonio Naraku era inconfundible.

Inuyasha se retorció intentando, sin éxito, quitarse aquellas cadenas que lo oprimían. No lo entendía, la herida en su espalda no era peor que muchas otras que había sufrido pero el dolor lo estaba matando, se sentía a punto de perder la conciencia. Así que no pudo evitar que varios demonios lo arrastraran hacía una amplia caverna de piedra en los sótanos del castillo.

Kagome estaba allí y aunque apenas podía olerla y cada vez notaba menos su presencia, sabía que estaba viva y con eso le bastaba para luchar por su vida. Lo que no entendía era qué demonios pasaba con sus sentidos de inuhanyou, algo no andaba bien y seguro que Naraku tenía mucho que ver con su problema.

No tardaría en descubrirlo pues lo empujaron y su cuerpo lastimado cayó como un peso muerto al centro de la estancia donde un conocido engendro oscuro le esperaba tranquilamente.

Inuyasha alzó la vista jadeando sobre el polvo que se esparcía como una nube, casi sin poder soportar su propio peso en sus antebrazos, por los que corría la sangre que brotaba de su espalda, haciendo un charco alrededor de sus manos en la tierra.

- Naraku, te mataré cuando me deshaga de estos malditos grilletes. – Su voz se escucho ronca y lastimera.

- Lo dudo mucho semidemonio. En tu estado antes de que puedas quitártelos estarás muerto. – La boca de Naraku se torció dibujando una mueca sádica de disfrute.

- ¡Keh! Desgraciado. – Inuyasha tosió sangre y miró envuelto en cólera al ser que se alzaba ante él, no pudo notarlo pero Naraku vió perfectamente como sus ojos dorados se oscurecían en un tono verdoso desde la pupila

- Es mi pequeño obsequio, unos magníficos grilletes de subyugación para demonios propiedad del difunto amo y señor de estas tierras inmundas. Los reservaba para ti y veo que ya comienzan a hacer efecto.

El hanyou tomo aire como si se ahogara y notó como Tessaiga palpitaba en su funda advirtiéndole de un peligro inminente pero no podía empuñarla, ni siquiera podía levantarse por más que lo intentaba.

- Esta mierda no será un obstáculo para mí. – Gritó desesperado sintiéndose inútil mientras forcejeaba dañando sus muñecas.

- Eso ya lo veremos, tienen un caprichoso funcionamiento, absorben el youki del demonio que los lleve hasta consumir totalmente su vida. – El perverso personaje ataviado con una extraña armadura se acercó al hanyou hasta ponerse de cuclillas ante él, consciente de su incapacidad.

- Te recuerdo que yo soy un hanyou. – Ni siquiera levantó la vista del suelo, estaba tan débil que comenzaba a desenfocar .

- Y eso amigo mío es lo más divertido del asunto, en un hanyou suprime sus poderes demoníacos hasta convertirlo en humano… me encantará ver tu faceta humana Inuyasha, no sabes cuánto disfrutaré viendo como mueres desangrado e indefenso como un gusano hasta que me supliques clemencia.

- Eso nunca pasará, antes de suplicarte prefiero morir. - Inuyasha hizo un gesto de asco al intentar mirarle cargado de ira.

- Y morirás pero a su debido tiempo y tras una larga agonía. – La risa cínica de Naraku resonó en las paredes de la caverna.

- Maldito, acabaré contigo, lo hare con mis propias garras hasta que te pudras en el infierno. – El hanyou estaba sufriendo un dolor indescriptible pero sentirse vulnerable ante su peor enemigo, le abría una herida aun peor en su ego y eso no se podía comparar con el pánico que invadió su alma al ver su cabello totalmente negro caer sobre su frente, mientras dos demonios recogían su cuerpo inmóvil y ensangrentado para arrastrarlo nuevamente hacia el interior de los túneles.

- Después de ti Inuyasha… después de ti. – Recuperó su semblante impasible y le dió la espalda al humano moribundo con satisfacción.

...

En un desolado rincón del castillo se encontraba el demonio murciélago, estaba colgado boca abajo como los de su especie en su forma animal original. Una gran confusión se debatía en su interior, había estado a punto de degustar el sabor de la esencia de la chica cuando esta los envolvió en un haz de luz a ambos, era la clara señal de que estaba recuperando sus poderes y por un momento creyó que sería purificado, ya que el fragmento de la esfera en su corazón casi lo hizo pero no fue así, la luz se apagó y al regresar su vista hacia la sacerdotisa quedó petrificado por lo que vio, tenía entre sus brazos a una mujer de larga melena azabache y ojos del mismo color, entonces cayó en la cuenta de que no era cualquier mujer humana era su compañera y… la madre de su hija hanyou Shiori.

Ahora era él quien recuperaba sus memorias perdidas y sin poder evitarlo la rabia y el dolor que le causaba saberse manipulado por aquel semidemonio bastardo le hizo dejar caer a la chica de su agarre. Cuando recuperó su cordura y la sujetó nuevamente, se percató de que volvía a ser Kagome, la joven compañera del hanyou Inuyasha al que, sin ser consciente de su falta, había entregado en las fauces de Naraku.

Pudo ver una lágrima casi seca que surcaba aun la mejilla de la morena que permanecía inconsciente en su regazo y lamentó desde el principio todo el daño que les había causado, él no era así, había amado a una humana con locura y había entregado su vida por ella y su cría.

No pudo soportar tanto dolor y culpabilidad, se llevó a la chica cobijada en su pecho como quien protege a un bebé y la dejó encadenada por su propio bien y para guardar las apariencias hasta que pusiera sus ideas en orden y tomara una decisión sobre los actos que llevaría a cabo a partir de ese momento. En aquel oscuro calabozo estaría segura, a nadie se le ocurriría husmear por allí.

…..

Kagome sollozaba agitada había notado la presencia de Inuyasha pero ahora ni siquiera sentía su youki, estaba asustada, temía que le hubiese podido pasar alguna cosa terrible, no quería pensarlo ya que sólo conseguía más lágrimas en sus ojos y eso no la ayudaría a escapar.

Estaba recostada de espaldas a la gruesa puerta de madera, observando su tobillo herido por el roce constante de la cadena, cuando notó un aura conocida acercarse lentamente a la puerta, quiso retroceder pero escuchó la voz pausada del vampiro.

- No sé cómo empezar lo que tengo que decirle pero permítame entrar, prometo no hacerle daño.

- Qué quieres de mí ahora, no has tenido suficiente. – Le temía pero sentía curiosidad a la vez, aun no entendía qué había retenido al demonio de continuar con lo que estaba a punto de hacerle, estaba claro que no la había tocado.

- Siento todo el daño que os he provocado, sé que es un poco tarde para perdonar pero ahora lo recuerdo todo, os recuerdo a ambos y sé que ayudasteis a mi hija Shiori a librarse del yugo de mi padre, lo que te he hecho… no tiene perdón. – Tsukuyomaru apoyaba el peso de su cuerpo sobre las palmas de sus manos en la puerta como si quisiera transmitir a la joven del otro lado, su arrepentimiento. – Sólo puedo ayudarte Kagome, a ti y a Inuyasha, es lo único que puedo ofrecer.

Para Kagome estás palabras eran más que suficientes para perdonarlo, en su corazón no había sitio para el rencor y agradecía a Kami que el demonio hubiese recuperado la memoria, era un regalo divino.

- No te guardo rencor, siempre supe que estabas siendo manipulado por Naraku… te perdono aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de Inuyasha, no creo que él lo haga aun así, gracias por decirme esto. – Hubo un silencio del otro lado del portón y luego se sintieron repicar las llaves entre ellas señal de que se estaba abriendo.

El frío de los húmedos pasadizos se coló en el cubículo estremeciendo la piel de la morena que se había puesto de pie esperando encarar al demonio, en sus ojos vería si lo que decía era del todo sincero ya que en ellos se oculta el reflejo del alma. No tardo en comprobarlo el semblante pálido y terso del demonio había cambiado totalmente, en su rostro se leía una tristeza inconfundible y sus ojos que antes eran de un cobrizo intenso se coloreaban ahora de un violáceo claro, casi podía ver a la pequeña hanyou, que tan bien recordaba, en él.

- Bebemos darnos prisa, pronto me descubrirán y no podré protegeros a ambos. – Omitió la parte en la que confesaba que el hanyou estaría agonizando, pues no estaba seguro de que así fuera.

Pero Kagome tuvo un presentimiento extraño que cruzó como una gélida corriente su cuerpo.

- Inuyasha... dónde está, llévame con él.

- Lo haré pero antes debes saber algo. – La joven ante el se tensó, como quien espera un golpe. – Es muy posible que esté gravemente herido... y a estas alturas ya será humano.

- ¿Humano, a qué te refieres? – Su corazón se aceleró y una sensación de estar cayendo al vacío se anidó en su pecho.

- Lleva unos grilletes que extinguen el poder demoníaco mientras se portan, en su caso le convierten en humano.

Llevó una mano a su boca temblorosa consciente de lo que eso significaba estado en las manos de Naraku pero no se atrevió a pronunciarlo en voz alta. Acopió toda la determinación que pudo y apresuró su marcha.

- Me necesita, tengo que estar con él. – Sintió una mano sujetando su hombro.

- Lo sé... pero necesitaré que hagas una última cosa por mi cuando esto haya acabado, aunque tu respuesta no cambiará mi decisión de ayudarte. – No tenía derecho a pedirle nada y lo sabía pero ella era la única que podía hacerlo. – Quiero que me purifiques, yo no pertenezco a este mundo y ya estoy cansado de ver tanto dolor.

- Si es lo que deseas, te devolveré el favor que me haces. – Le mostró su última sonrisa que no podía ocultar la angustia y la desesperación de su ser.

- Gracias. – Se alejó un poco de ella ocultándose parcialmente en las penumbras del túnel en el que se encontraban para transformarse en un murciélago enorme de aterciopelado tacto y se postró frente a la chica ofreciéndole su lomo.

No lo dudó, subió al animal y se dejó transportar a través de pasadizos de paredes rocosas y estalactitas.

Pronto llegaron a la galería principal que conducía a la amplia caverna donde anteriormente habían entregado al hanyou, Kagome bajó del dorso de la bestia alada y se acercó al centro de la sala donde quedaban restos de sangre que prácticamente perfilaban la imagen de un cuerpo. Se arrodillo en el sitio y acarició con la yema de los dedos, la tierra húmeda de sangre y esta le habló sin necesidad de palabras.

"Resiste un poco más mi amor, te lo ruego"

...

P.D.: Uf, me ha dolido hasta a mi escribir este capítulo y tengo serias dudas sobre como debe continuar la historia a pesar de que ya tengo todo estructurado... había olvidado que también tengo una faceta sádica, es pequeñita pero de vez en cuando me atormenta, así que no he podido evitar las circunstancias propicias del desenlace de este capítulo.

Espero poder actualizar la semana que viene pero estoy un poco atascada con la continuación de mi otro fic "Te esperaré" del que espero subir el 4to. capítulo esta semana agradezco vuestra paciencia y todos los ánimos que me dais con vuestros reviews a seguir con mi cruzada particular.

¡Sin más, mil gracias por leerme!


	13. Dame paz

Lo sé, he tardado una eternidad en actualizar pero no puedo excusarme, no siempre disponemos de la inspiración suficiente y más cuando tenemos demasiados proyectos en mente ocupando nuestra musa. Pero aquí estoy, completando fragmento de un capítulo tardío que me ha tomado meses acabar y del que no estoy muy satisfecha así que lo deje a vuestro veredicto.

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko T.

... ...

**Capítulo 13: Dame paz.**

El aire turbio de los subterráneos le obturaba los pulmones dificultando su respiración, que ya de por si era ínfima y lenta. Le habían atado una cuerda a los grilletes y dejado colgando de espaldas a una rocosa pared, por la que resbalaba la sangre que brotaba de su cuerpo y ahora bajaba por sus brazos desde sus heridas muñecas, sus manos ya no eran garras, si no dedos corrientes, su pelo azabache lucía polvoriento y se pegaba a su cara por la roja sustancia, que corría por su frente, ya casi seca. Tenía los ojos cerrados por el dolor pero sabía perfectamente que eran de un azul profundo, ya que se había consumido la totalidad de su esencia demoníaca, mostrando al humano de su interior.

Se sentía tan débil que ni siquiera podía con el peso de sus párpados. Si seguía así no tardaría mucho en morir, en su mente se amontonaban los buenos momentos que pasó con la sacerdotisa del futuro, con su Kagome.

Y aunque pareciera inverosímil, no estaba triste de haber probado sus besos, sólo lamentaba no poder amarla una vez más. Estaba viva, de eso no le cabían dudas y confiaba en ella, era fuerte y sabría hacerle frente a Naraku. Sin él, sería libre de seguir con su vida sin ataduras.

Puede que fuera el hecho de ser humano pero las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas dejando surcos entre la sangre y el polvo acumulados sobre estas, quería aferrarse a la vida pero el temblor que sacudía sus extremidades entumecidas, le auguraba el final.

Entreabrió sus ojos, que brillaban como zafiros, sintiéndose al borde de la inconsciencia divisó la silueta esbelta de una mujer a la entrada del cubículo, empuñando su arco contra él, esto le cortó el aliento que le quedaba evocando sus recuerdos como una paradoja del destino, vio con sorpresa y resignación como una flecha envuelta en un halo de resplandor fucsia se precipitaba hacia él y pensó que tal vez estaba alucinando. Cerró los ojos esperando el fin de su agonía pero un grito ensordecedor lo sobresalto, más no abrió sus ojos, seguía esperando un impacto que nunca llegó así que la curiosidad le pudo y entreabrió un párpado lentamente.

Un demonio se purificaba con una flecha luminosa clavada en su pecho frente a él, entre sus garras asía una espada levantada sobre los cuernos de su cabeza, la espada cayó al suelo y tras esta el horrible ser que lo custodiaba segundos antes. Lo siguiente que tomó posesión de su campo visual fue la figura femenina de antes que ahora distinguía con claridad y no deseaba que lo viera de esa manera tan lamentable.

La chica se acercó cautelosamente como si su sola presencia pusiera en riesgo la poca vida que percibía en el cuerpo magullado que colgaba de la pared, estaba horrorizada y aunque deseaba disimularlo con todas sus fuerzas, la visión de un gran charco carmesí bajo el joven la estremecía, arrebolando todos sus sentimientos y agolpando las lágrimas en sus ojos. Pero debía ser fuerte por los dos, no podía perderlo una vez más.

Con determinación se acercó al moreno que respiraba débilmente, tomó una de sus flechas y la partió, empuñándola como un cuchillo, se sujetó de un saliente en el muro de rocas e impulsándose hacia arriba cortó la cuerda que ataba los grilletes, al ceder esta el cuerpo ensangrentado se desplomó como un peso muerto pero no colisionó del todo ya que la sacerdotisa se precipito a sujetarlo cayendo al suelo junto a él, reduciendo el impacto.

Reaccionó rápidamente, a pesar de sentir crujir sus huesos por el dolor de la caída, incorporándolo con suavidad sobre su regazo mientras apartaba la abundante melena negra de su rostro. Parecía tan indefenso, casi como un niño asustado.

- Ya se acabó Inuyasha, estoy aquí, a tu lado. – Él ni siquiera habló, sólo una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla rompiendo el corazón de la mujer que lo sujetaba, a la que le estaba costando mantener la compostura, nunca lo había visto tan vulnerable.

Intentó levantarlo pero una queja del chico la hizo detenerse, inspeccionó su cuerpo y pudo localizar un brutal corte en su espalda que lucía en mal estado, respiró hondo, jamás le había temblado el pulso mientras curaba heridas en el hanyou, por muy atroces que estas fueran pero esta vez era diferente, era un humano el que se convulsionaba de dolor ante su tacto y lo peor es que no se trataba de cualquier humano. Todos sus poderes espirituales eran inútiles tratándose de un ser mortal, debía actuar rápido. Se quitó la blusa escolar y la rompió para luego envolverla presionando la herida, asegurándose de colocar un trozo en forma de compresa sobre esta antes de atarla para detener la hemorragia.

El muchacho estaba en silencio, sólo dejaba escapar jadeos secos y pequeños respingos, era fuerte eso era evidente, un humano corriente ya habría perdido la conciencia más él soportaba el agotamiento, el mareo y dolor, estoicamente con la intención de no ser una carga para la chica, era lo mínimo que se veía capaz de hacer en su estado.

- Inuyasha escúchame, tenemos que salir de aquí, necesitas ayuda urgentemente… ¿crees que podrás caminar? – Sabía que sería toda una odisea pero confiaba en el socorro de Tsukuyomaru, él se había quedado fuera vigilando. Aunque el demonio no fuese del todo fiable por el vínculo que le ataba a Naraku no le quedaba otra opción y estaba dispuesta a correr ese riesgo.

Inuyasha valoró por un momento la posibilidad de decirle que se marchara y lo dejara allí, la vida de su mujer era mucho más valiosa que la suya y las posibilidades de escapar eran mayores si no tenia que acarrear con él. Pero lo descartó, al ver la mirada segura y expectante que le dedicaba la chica, estaba agitada en una mezcla de nervios y terror, por su rostro rodaban lágrimas que ya no podía controlar pero tampoco parecía importarle, estaba claro su objetivo y él bien sabía lo terca que llegaba a ser su compañera.

Así que la respuesta que obtuvo Kagome fue notar como el cuerpo lastimado intentaba levantarse con dificultad, no tardó en soportar su peso colocándose bajo el hombro del chico, pasando un brazo sobre su propia espalda y sujetando la cadera de Inuyasha con su mano libre. Pesaba pero nada aplacaría sus fuerzas en aquel momento, nada era más fuerte que sus ansias de salir de allí con él a su lado… para siempre.

…

Tsukuyomaru quien había estado atento a cualquier indicio de otra presencia que no fuera la suya propia y la de la pareja que se acercaba a él lentamente, no tardó en acercarse a ellos para ayudar a la sacerdotisa en su labor.

Inuyasha le dedicó una mirada iracunda de odio y repulsión cuando sintió la melodiosa voz de su compañera.

- ¿Crees que puedas soportar el peso de los dos? – Dudó por un momento antes de subir el cuerpo de su amado al murciélago en el que se había convertido su nuevo aliado.

El animal sólo asintió ofreciendo su lomo amablemente. Ella era consciente de que cada segundo que pasaban en aquel horrible lugar, era uno menos de vida para Inuyasha, así intentó ser cuidadosa mientras lo movía pero la urgencia de hallarse segura y los nervios hacían que sus manos temblaran descontroladamente, entorpeciendo su tacto para el joven herido que sólo expresaba gestos de dolor.

- Lo siento Inuyasha, se que debes estar confundido pero prometo explicártelo todo en cuanto estemos lejos de este lugar. – La mirada confundida del moreno le decía que no entendía porque aquel ser que tanto sufrimiento les había causado, ahora volaba con ellos encima de su dorso.

Parecía imposible pero nadie obstaculizó su huída, no estaban seguros de que aquella facilidad para escapar no fuera más que otra estratagema de Naraku pero a medida que se alejaban el corazón de la chica latía con más fuerza, con la emoción más directa de esperanza.

…

La mirada oscura del semidemonio de larga melena ondulada y negra, se desvió hacia la ventana. Sentía claramente como se alejaba el youki del vampiro y también el poder espiritual de la sacerdotisa, esto último le inquietó… cómo era posible que hubiese recuperado sus poderes, algo no andaba bien.

Era cierto que le había concedido al vampiro su deseo de poseerla y no había nada malo en el hecho de que este se la llevara consigo, a fin de cuentas, seguiría siendo su lacayo estuviese donde estuviese, pero la vuelta de los poderes de la mujercita le crispaba los nervios.

Tendría que enviar a Kagura, no se fiaba de Kagome y tenía muchos motivos para no hacerlo. Alzó la vista hacia el marco de la puerta donde descansaba apoyada una figura femenina de ojos cobrizos.

- Kagura quiero que sigas a Tsukuyomaru de cerca. – La mujer se incorporó poniendo atención a sus palabras.

- ¿Entonces, no será necesario que vaya a buscar al hanyou Inuyasha como ordenó?

- No, de ese me ocuparé en persona, si es que aun está vivo.

- Como usted ordene. – La demoniza del aire hizo una leve reverencia antes de dar la espalda a su amo.

Kagura se preguntaba que podría preocupar a Naraku como para enviarla a espiar al demonio murciélago, Kagome había perdido la memoria e Inuyasha estaba casi muerto en su faceta más débil, prisionero en su castillo. Además el mismo Naraku había entregado a la mujer, a estas alturas Tsukuyomaru ya la habría ultrajado, aunque había algo que jamás podría borrar del todo de su cuerpo, la marca del hanyou estaba latente en su piel y todo youkai o hanyou que se acercaba a ella era consciente de que aquella mujer humana que decía suya, pertenecía a otro.

Aun así algo inquietaba al endemoniado ser que era su señor y eso bastaba para que se apresurara en lanzar su pluma al aire y seguir el débil rastro del vampiro, dejando de lado sus cavilaciones.

…

Se habían alejado lo suficiente cuando Kagome captó los fragmentos de la esfera que siempre llevaba consigo y que por lo visto había perdido, extrañamente se acercaban a ella, lo vio brillar a lo lejos pero su corazón dio un vuelco de alegría al divisar a Kirara y a sus amigos volando hacia donde se encontraban.

Tsukuyomaru descendió y les dejó bajar con delicadeza, antes de recuperar su aspecto más humano.

- Yo me despido aquí, de continuar con vosotros estoy seguro de que Naraku no tardaría en localizaros… he cumplido con mi parte del trato Kagome-sama, ¿cumplirá usted con el suyo? – El demonio se acercó a la chica y se arrodilló ante ella, mientras estaba en esta posición, consciente del dominio de su alma por parte de Naraku invocó por última vez los poderes que le fueron concebidos sobre el coral mágico, creando una barrera inaccesible para todo ser, eludiéndolos del mundo exterior y sus influencias.

Kagome lo recordaba, ya había sido testigo de las prácticas de los poderes del coral, así que se dispuso a cumplir con su palabra. Devolvería al demonio al lugar del que nunca debió haber sido perturbado.

- Gracias, de no ser por ti no habríamos logrado escapar, tu camino por este mundo acaba aquí si así lo deseas. Te perdono y espero que descanses en paz Tsukuyomaru.

Se aseguró de que Inuyasha estuviese consciente y le miró en señal de aprobación mientras acariciaba su rostro descompuesto por el dolor. Se fue a incorporar cuando éste le sujetó del brazo.

- Confía en mi Inuyasha. – Su mirada fue lo más dulce que el humano había visto jamás y sólo su mujer podía desprender tanta pureza y compasión, así que la soltó dejando caer su cabeza sobre el pasto resignado.

Ella se puso de rodillas ante el vampiro y cerrando sus ojos colocó una mano sobre su cabeza y la otra sobre su corazón, justo donde se alojaba el fragmento de la esfera contaminado.

Concentró su poder espiritual en aquel ser y en su escencia demoniaca hasta purificarlo en un deslumbrante haz de luz que encandiló todo el bosque, compartiendo en el proceso el último recuerdo del youkai, dedicado a su mujer y su pequeña hija hanyou Shiori, fruto de un sentimiento puro, un privilegio para quien lo posea, el amor.

La barrera desapareció y cuando Kagome abrió los ojos, en el suelo sólo quedaban dos pequeños objetos, un fragmento de la perla completamente purificado y el coral rojo del demonio murciélago. Recogió ambos y los apretó en la palma de su mano con fuerza, en parte por el alivio que le causaba y por otro lado por la frustración de haber sufrido tanto en el trayecto. Observó al joven moreno que parecía haber perdido la conciencia, no obstante aun respiraba, se sentó a su lado esperando a sus amigos y un llanto amargo la abordó de repente, su máscara se derrumbaba ante el temor de perder lo más valioso para ella, de haber soportado tanto, triste y casi sin aliento se inclinó sobre el pecho del chico en silencio murmuró.

- Lo siento.

…

Frente a la entrada de un sombrío calabozo un hombre ataviado con una extraña armadura hacía hervir su youki mientras clavaba sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos hasta que la sangre se coló entre sus nudillos, mojando la tierra a sus pies.

Sintió perfectamente la explosión de la fuerza espiritual de la sacerdotisa, sólo un idiota no se habría percatado de ello por su magnitud, también supo que había perdido uno de sus siervos y desafortunadamente con él un trozo de la esfera, que a esas alturas ya estaría en manos de su mayor enemigo, ya no le cabían dudas, Kagome había recuperado sus memorias y cómo se habían desarrollado los hechos para que todos, incluido el maldito humano, hubiesen escapado de sus fauces, seguía siendo una incógnita para él sin acceso al vampiro.

Contuvo la respiración y cerró sus macabros ojos rojos, retomando la compostura y conteniendo su ira antes de abrirlos y dejar escapar su diabólica e inquietante risa.

- Has ganado una partida miko… pero el juego aun no ha acabado.

... ...

Lo cierto es que me he atascado muchísimo con mis fics, ha sido un lapsus de tiempo muy agotador, el trabajo, los niños y el día a día en general me agota y no encuentro el momento de sentarme a escribir, creo que el exceso de realidad y rutina fulminan mi musa, como un hada que desaparece porque alguien dejó de creer en su magia, y no es fácil recuperarla. Aunque ganas no me faltan se me dificulta la labor, es bastante decepcionante porque cuando tengo un instante, no puedo evitar pensar en todo aquello que he dejado pendiente, por hacer lo que me gusta… ¿irónico no?

No me hagáis caso, la vida en familia tiene muchas recompensas y los hijos son un privilegio, pero requiere total dedicación, para recoger sus frutos hay que sembrar con mucho cariño y sin esperar nada a cambio.

Inuyasha es una serie que siempre me inspira aunque últimamente me he aventurado a publicar sobre otro manga, de genialidad abrumadora y donde puedo dar riendas sueltas a mi lado más macabro, así que a los amantes de Hellsing, os invito a visitar "Sed de inocencia".

Gracias por vuestro tiempo y apoyo, si me he animado a seguir escribiendo, en gran parte ha sido gracias a vuestros reviews.


End file.
